WRONG DESTINY
by Mgr. Zhao
Summary: Pangeran, menikah dengan Pangeran? Tidakkah ada yang salah dengan ini? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Di kitab nenek moyang hanya tertulis 'keturunan pertama'. Celakanya keturunan pertama dari kedua kerajaan adalah laki-laki. / HUNHAN / M-Preg Contains / Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 1

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

.

.

"Ooeeekk...oekkkk...,"

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari sebuah kamar. Semua orang yang menunggu kelahiran bayi itu dari luar kamar langsung merekahkan senyumnya. Suasana hangat pagi bertambah hangat dengan kebahagian yang terasa jelas. Kebahagiaan itu makin terasa ketika kita melihat hal ini dari dalam kamar. Seorang wanita berambut panjang tertidur lemah di ranjang degan keringat mengucur di dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bayi yang digendong oleh seorang tabib. Bayi itu sedang dibersihkan dari sisa-sisa darah yang melumuri tubuhnya. Tangan wanita itu tetap menggenggam tangan seorang pria gagah yang sedari dari mendampingi proses melahirkannya.

"Sayang...,"

"Ya, sayang. Kau lihat? Itu bayi kita? Penerus keluarga kita sudah lahir. Kau hebat, istriku," ucap pria tersebut sambil mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Selamat, Paduka Raja dan Permaisuri. Putra Yang Mulia sehat. Beratnya pun normal. Ia tampan. Matanya indah. Rambutnya hitam legam dan lebat walaupun baru lahir," sang tabib istana berucap setelah ia selesai membersihkan bayi laki-laki itu dan membungkusnya dengan kain sutera lembut. Kemudian memberikan bayi itu kepada sang Permaisuri dan membantunya untuk menyusu pada ibunya.

"Kau benar, tabib Yang. Putraku tampan. Ia terlihat hebat walaupun masih sekecil ini," jawab Raja dengan penuh senyum dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang bayi.

"Suamiku. Aku bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia bisa melahirkan ia," sang Permaisuri menyahuti.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, istriku. Kita harus merawatnya dengan baik," jawab Raja.

"Ah... Tabib Yang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sang Raja terlihat panik. Terlihat jelas sekali ia sangat bahagia karena putra pertamanya telah lahir.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada, Yang Mulia. Tetapi untuk Yang Mulia Permaisuri, dimohon untuk tetap menghisap potongan ginseng sampai potongan kedua ini habis. Ini untuk menjaga stamina Yang Mulia Permaisuri yang kehilangan banyak darah karena melahirkan," tabib Istana yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu menjelaskan sambil meletakkan piring kecil berisi sepotong kecil ginseng ke meja di samping ranjang sang Permaisuri.

"Kemudian, usahakan Yang Mulia Permaisuri jangan banyak bergerak dulu," tabib Yang lanjut menjelaskan sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya agar tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

Permaisuri pun tersenyum, memberi isyarat bahwa ia mengerti akan penjelasan sang tabib.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, tabib Yang. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu," sang Raja mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang tabib. Tetap dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Raja. Kalau begitu hamba undur diri. Hamba akan datang apabila Yang Mulia membutuhkan saya. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran pangeran. Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ucap tabib Yang dan ia membungkukkan badannya di kalimat terakhir.

"Ya. Silakan, tabib Yang," jawab Raja.

Setelah sang tabib keluar dari kamar, sang Raja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Permaisuri yang masih menyusui Pangeran. Putranya yang baru saja lahir. Kemudian mengusap kepala keduanya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Ia menyusu dengan baik, suamiku. Dia pasti akan menjadi pangeran penerus keluarga Lu yang hebat,"

"Kau benar, istriku. Ia akan menjadi pangeran yang hebat dan bijaksana. Pangeran yang tangguh dan berjiwa pelindung. Pangeran yang cerdas dan selalu terlihat indah bagaikan rusa yang cantik. Pangeran yang akan menerangi seluruh kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. Berperangai baik dan ramah. Pangeran yang menawan dan berhati hangat. Seperti suasana pagi didampingi mataharinya. Kuberi nama ia Lu Han,"

.

Kebahagian yang menyelimuti Kerajaan Lu begitu santer terdengar. Dalam waktu singkat kabar mengenai kelahiran Pangeran Lu sudah sampai keluar istana. Bahkan sampai ke negara tetangga. Begitu banyak orang yang ikut bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Diantara mereka bahkan menangis dan ikut membayangkan bagaimana wajah pangeran yang baru lahir pagi itu.

Seperti angin yang berhembus, begitu pula kabar ini sampai ke Kerajaan Wu. Namun, sang Raja Wu kelihatan agak tidak senang mendengar kabar ini.

.

"Apa!? Pangeran!? Berarti anak mereka adalah laki-laki," seketika Raja Wu terbangun dari singgasananya setelah ia mendengar kabar dari punggawanya.

"Benar, Yang Mulia Raja. Nama Pangeran dari Kerajaan Lu adalah Luhan," ucap sang punggawa sambil tetap menunduk.

"Luhan...," Raja Wu melihat ke arah Permaisurinya. Permaisuri yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memangku seorang bayi laki-laki yang bahkan belum berumur setengah tahun.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, punggawa. Sekarang kembalilah," perintah Sang Raja.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja, Permaisuri," jawab sang punggawa sambil undur diri.

Selepas punggawa tersebut keluar dari ruang kebesaran sang Raja, Permaisuri buka suara.

"Suamiku. Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa melaksanakan petuah nenek moyang kita,"

"...," Raja Wu hanya terdiam.

"Bayi Kerajaan Lu adalah laki-laki. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dengan ini. Mungkin benar kerajaan kita akan...,"

"Tidak, istriku. Kita tetap akan melaksanakan petuah nenek moyang kita. Selain hal ini adalah petuah, ini adalah perjanjian yang sudah kita dan Kerajaan Lu sepakati. Kerajaan Lu pasti mengerti akan keadaan ini,"

"T...tapi...suamiku...,"

"Tenanglah, istriku. Jika engkau ragu, ingatlah bahwa ini petuah, dan ingatlah tidak ada petuah yang salah yang diucapkan oleh nenek moyang kita terdahulu. Nenek moyang pasti sudah mengetahui takdir ini," ucap sang Raja menenangkan sang Permaisuri Wu sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Aku akan menulis surat kepada Kerajaan Lu. Tetaplah tenang. Kau sedang dalam masa menyusui. Tentu tidak akan baik untuk Wufan. Mari istirahat di kamar," ajak sang Raja dengan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang Permaisuri dan mengajaknya ke kamar.

.

 _Yang Mulia Raja Lu, Lu Huan Gang, yang terhormat._

 _Selamat atas kelahiran Pangeran Lu. Begitu bahagianya burung dan angin beserta seluruh alam yang membawa kabar itu kepadaku. Aku, Permaisuri Wu, kerajaanku, rakyatku, beserta seluruh alam mengharap seluruh berkat akan Dewa limpahkan kepadanya._

 _Setiap putra pertama dari sebuah kerajaan tentunya harus menjadi Raja kelak nanti. Itu merupakan hal yang tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Namun, ingatkah Yang Mulia Raja Lu akan perjanjian kita satu setengah tahun yang lalu mengenai petuah nenek moyang Kaisar Huan yang merajai seluruh perang? Bukan maksudku untuk menghapus kebahagiaan yang tengah menyelimuti Kerajaan Lu. Namun, apalah daya tangan manusia jika ada tangan Dewa dan kata-kata nenek moyang di dalamnya?_

 _Marilah kita, sebagai ujung tombak dari kerajaan masing-masing memikirkan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. Telah bertahun-tahun kita bekerja sama saling membantu bagaikan saudara, bukan begitu? Semoga Dewa dan nenek moyang memberkati kita kedepannya._

 _Wu Yi Guan_

"Oh, Dewa dan nenek moyang semesta alam. Begitu bahagianya hamba sampai tidak mengingat apa yang telah hamba sepakati," ucap Raja Lu begitu selesai membaca gulungan kertas surat dari Kerajaan Wu. Sang Raja terlihat agak kaget. Namun, wajah berwibawanya berhasil menyembunyikan itu.

"Ada apa, suamiku? Adakah kabar baik? Atau sebaliknya?" Permaisuri Lu bertanya setelah melihat gerak-gerik suaminya. Permaisuri pasti tahu ada masalah pada sang Raja walau tidak diungkapkan dan tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Istriku, aku akan memberitahukannya dengan mudah seandainya kita tidak sedang dalam kebahagiaan,"

"Katakan saja, suamiku," sang Permaisuri mencoba meyakinkan sang Raja.

"Ataukah...tentang perjanjian dengan Kerajaan Wu?" Permaisuri mencoba menebak. Ia sudah tahu bahwa surat itu berasal dari Kerajaan Wu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, istriku,"

"Aku bahkan sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum pangeran lahir," jawab Permaisuri sambil menoleh ke arah pangeran yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di ranjang bayi-nya.

"Aku pasti akan sedih apabila kerajaan yang dipimpin suamiku akan hancur. Aku juga mengerti apabila nantinya suamiku akan sangat terpukul dengan itu. Kerajaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dan dibangun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, walaupun ada garis keturunan yang menjadikannya pemimpin. Tapi perjuangan para nenek moyang dahulu pastilah sangat berat untuk membangun sebuah daerah kepemimpinan beserta rakyat yang mempercayainya. Apabila sebuah kerajaan hancur, seorang Raja pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan," ucap sang Permaisuri.

"Begitu pula dengan kepercayaan rakyat yang akan runtuh lebih mudah daripada benteng istana. Apabila aku menjadi rakyat biasa, pastilah aku akan menuduh sang Raja tidak mampu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya sehingga runtuh dan akhirnya menelantarkan rakyatnya. Seperti kerajaan yang butuh rakyat, begitu pula rakyat yang butuh kerajaan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, melindungi mereka, dan menaungi mereka,"

"Istriku...,"

"Raja Wu mempunyai Permaisuri, sama sepertimu, suamiku. Aku dan Permaisuri Kerajaan Wu, sama-sama wanita. Wanita mempunyai anugerah perasaan yang halus dan kasih sayang. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi suamiku, begitu pula ia. Aku tidak mungkin tega suamiku menderita, begitu pula ia,"

"Istriku, tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tidak ada cinta sesama jenis, istriku. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kenapa nenek moyang harus menuliskan petuah itu padahal ia pasti tahu akan takdir yang akan terjadi. Bahkan keturunan pun tidak akan bisa didapat dengan ini,"

"Suamiku, tidak mungkin nenek moyang melakukan kesalahan," jawab Permaisuri Lu sambil memeluk Luhan kecil dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Janganlah bicara sembarangan akan nenek moyang atau kita akan mendapat bala. Aku mohon, suamiku. Tentang Luhan, ia pasti akan mengerti,"

"Istriku, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku," Raja mendekati Permaisuri yang sedang memeluk Pangeran. Kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Luhan. Maafkan Ibu," sang Permaisuri memeluk Pangeran Lu dengan erat. Air matanya deras mengalir menggambarkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sedang Pangeran Lu, ia masih tertidur dan menggumam seakan menenangkan ibunya.

.

.

Hai, ni hao

Jumpa lagi dengan Zhao. Adakah yang kangen? Hehehe

Gimana ff yang ini? Semoga bagus, ya. Hehe. Cerita ini sebenernya udah lama ada di otak, tapi baru bisa ketulis sekarang. Kebayang, kan, gimana susahnya mengungkapkan pikiran dalam kata-kata. Haha :P Akhirnya diputusin buat bikin ff ini dan pake Shipper kesayangan Zhao. Yup, HUNHAN! Ini masih Chapter pertama, kok, jadi pendek-pendek dulu :P

"HUNHAN? PERASAAN DI ATAS KRISHAN, DEH, ZHAO?"

Yaha. Krishan untuk pertamanya. Bisa ditebak kok akhir dari ff ini HunHan. Hahaha. Bagaimanapun harus HunHan, lah. Sekalian pengen menambah populasi HHS yang kayaknya di FFn ini semakin sedikit /apa perasaan doang ya?/

Yah, okelah. Untuk ff baru Zhao, mohon responnya. Dalam bentuk review, fav, atau follow. Walaupun yang utama harus review :D Kali aja bisa bikin Mavi seneng karena ternyata masih banyak HHS atau bahkan HHHS di dunia ini :P (kalo HunHan Shipper pasti ngerti deh HHS atau HHHS itu apaan). Review juga bisa bikin Zhao bisa tau kekurangan dan kelebihan ff Zhao sendiri. Mari saling bekerja sama, ya

OK. OK. REVIEW. OK? :D

See you next Chapter

.

.

Salam cinta,

HUNHAN


	2. Chapter 2

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 2

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

25 tahun kemudian

.

Semua pegawai istana sedang sibuk pagi ini. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Membawa ini dan itu. Merapikan segala hal disana-sini. Namun semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Hari ini tepat sehari setelah sang pangeran menginjak umur ke 25-nya. Ia akan dipinang oleh seorang Pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Ya, baru peminangan. Bukan pernikahan langsung. Pangeran dari keluarga Lu belum bisa menerima petuah sang nenek moyang. Maka ia meminta waktu kepada Ayahnya, sang Raja, untuk saling mengenal dengan Pangeran Wu. Sang Raja menyetujui walaupun akhirnya peminangan dilaksanakan sekaligus dengan seserahan dalam sehari. Walaupun hanya peminangan dan seserahan, tak ayal seluruh pegawai istana mempersiapkan segala hal dengan baik, atas perintah sang Raja tentunya.

Pangeran, menikah dengan Pangeran? Tidakkah ada yang salah dengan ini? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Pangeran Lu memang harus menikah dengan Pangeran Wu, sesuai dengan petuah yang tertulis dalam kitab yang ditinggalkan oleh nenek moyang mereka.

" _Pada usia ke 25, keturunan pertama keluarga Lu, harus dinikahkan dengan keturunan pertama keluarga Wu. Apapun yang terjadi. Akan ada petaka yang menimpa kedua kerajaan, namun kebahagiaan dari pernikahan ini akan menangkis kekuatan petaka itu. Kematian, kehancuran, musibah sekalipun,"_

Hanya tertulis 'keturunan pertama'. Celakanya keturunan pertama dari kedua kerajaan tersebut adalah laki-laki.

Kini, kerajaan diselimuti warna merah dan emas dari lampion serta kain-kain sutera penghias yang dipasang disana-sini. Seluruh pegawai kerajaan pun memakai pakaian tradisional yang didominasi warna merah. Melambangkan kebahagiaan. Seluruh pelosok kerajaan sudah mengetahui tentang acara ini. Juga kabar mengenai petuah nenek moyang tentang pernikahan kedua pangeran. Ada yang miris mendengarnya karena kasihan, tapi tak sedikit juga yang berbahagia atas itu dan berharap kedua pangeran dan kerajaan diberi kebahagian dan rahmat dari Dewa dan nenek moyang.

"Hormat hamba Yang Mulia Raja, hamba mendapat kabar dari punggawa perbatasan negara bahwa kereta kuda kerajaan Wu beserta rombongannya sudah melewati perbatasan," seorang punggawa kerajaan Lu memberi kabar dengan suara lantang dari luar kamar yang digunakan oleh pengantin untuk mempersiapkan diri, mengingat sang Raja juga ada di dalam sana. Sang Raja pun langsung menuju pintu keluar untuk mendapatkan informasi yang lebih dari punggawa. Tersisa sang Pangeran, Permaisuri, dan seorang penata rias di dalam sana.

"Luhan, Pangeran Lu anakku," ucap sang Permaisuri sambil meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu anaknya. Terlihat dari cermin bahwa sang Permaisuri sudah tidak muda lagi. Raut kekhawatiran tersirat dari wajah Permaisuri yang berumur 50-an itu.

"Ibuku, Yang Mulia Permaisuri, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberikan apa yang aku bisa berikan kepada kerajaan ini selagi aku masih mampu. Aku percaya tidak ada petuah yang salah dari nenek moyang, seperti yang kau katakan," walaupun sang Pangeran mengucapkan demikian, namun ia menundukkan kepalanya tanda ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia Permaisuri," penata rias memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil kepada Permaisuri.

"Terimakasih," dan Permaisuri menerimanya. Ia kemudian membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut. Mengambil satu buah anting kecil yang terpasang anggun di dalamnya, dan mengganti anting yang sudah terpasang sebelumnya di lubang telinga kiri sang Pangeran dengan anting itu. Bukan anting yang mewah yang terbuat dari emas dan dibubuhi dengan berlian atau mutiara besar. Hanya anting berbentuk kejora kecil yang terbuat dari perak yang ringan dan diberi setitik permata di tengahnya. Namun, anting tersebut sudah bisa memberi tanda bahwa sang Pangeran adalah lelaki yang 'diberkahi'.

Pangeran Lu sangat dijaga sedari ia kecil. Tidak boleh keluar dari wilayah istana. Bahkan ke pelataran sekalipun. Hanya beberapa orang pegawai dan pelayan istana yang mengetahui wajah tampan pangeran. Sang Raja hanya mempercayai 24 orang termasuk penasehat raja dari sekitar 1200-an pegawai kerajaan dan 4000 tentara kerajaan untuk mengurus segala keperluan Pangeran Lu dari kecil sampai sekarang. Hal itu tidak lain karena sang Pangeran adalah lelaki yang 'diberkahi' dan sang Raja tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk, apapun itu, terjadi kepada Pangeran Lu.

Lelaki yang 'diberkahi' adalah sebutan bagi lelaki yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Dewa untuk bisa mengandung dan memberikan keturunan walaupun ia seorang laki-laki. Keberadaan lelaki itu hanya 1 banding 10.0000.000 di dunia ini.

" _Wajah yang terlihat cantik dibandingkan dengan laki-laki lainnya, kemudian mempunyai bekas goresan di bagian wajah padahal tidak tergores atau terkena sesuatu apapun. Ia yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu merupakan titisan Dewa yang paling dijaga. Seharusnya tinggal di kahyangan, tetapi diturunkan ke bumi. Berilah ia tanda di salah satu telinganya. Perlakukanlah ia bagaikan anak kalian sendiri. Jagalah ia bagaikan kerang menjaga mutiaranya di dalam cangkangnya,"_

Itulah yang tertulis dalam kitab suci pada masa mereka. Sang Raja dan Permaisuri menemukan bahwa Pangeran adalah lelaki yang 'diberkahi' ketika penasehat raja yang sering membaca kitab suci Dewa bertanya mengenai goresan di bibir bawah sang Pangeran. Mereka tidak tahu darimana goresan itu berasal. Ketika lahirpun Pangeran tidak memiliki goresan itu. Namun ketika Pangeran Lu sendiri ditanya mengenai itu, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ada goresan itu di bibirnya.

Ketika sang Pangeran menginjak remaja banyak dari orang kepercayaan Raja yang berpendapat bahwa ia cantik. Menawan. Seketika itu juga sang Raja membawa sang Pangeran ke peramal istana dan menemukan fakta bahwa Pangeran adalah lelaki 'diberkahi', dan langsung memberinya tanda dengan anting ditelinganya tepat di ulang tahun ke 15 Pangeran. Harapan mempunyai keturunan dari pernikahan kedua Pangeran nantinya, mulai tumbuh di hati sang Raja.

"Luhan, kau harus bisa membawa dirimu baik-baik. Jagalah perangaimu ketika bersama dengan calon suamimu. Jaga juga dirimu baik-baik. Walaupun Ibu yakin banyak orang akan menjagamu bagaikan mutiara indah yang dikeluarkan dari kerangnya,"

"Aku mengerti, Ibu. Aku...hanya takut apakah Pangeran Wu adalah orang yang baik seperti orang-orang bicarakan?," Pangeran Lu memeluk Permaisuri.

"Janganlah takut akan hal itu. Ibu sering bertemu dengannya, dan Pangeran Wu adalah orang yang berwibawa dan bisa menjaga, menurut Ibu. Ia sangat tepat untukmu, anakku sayang," Permaisuri balas memeluk Pangeran Lu dan membelai rambut hitam legamnya.

"Istriku, mereka sudah sampai. Kau sudah siap, anakku, Pangeran Lu? Marilah kita menyambut mereka," sang Raja membuka pintu kamar kemudian Pangeran dan Permaisuri berdiri dari duduknya pertanda mereka sudah siap.

.

.

"Ayahku, Paduka Raja, apakah Pangeran keluarga Lu berperangai baik?" tanya seorang Pangeran tampan berpakaian tradisional mewah berwarna merah yang berlukiskan naga emas pada bagian punggungnya, dan ikat pinggang dari kain sutera berwarna emas.

"Pangeran Wu Yi Fan, anakku. Aku sudah mempercayai Raja Lu sejak dulu aku bekerja sama dengannya. Seperti yang ia katakan di surat-suratnya bahwa Pangeran Lu berperangai baik dan menawan. Aku yakin ia tidak akan menghianatiku. Aku pun tidak akan mengecewakan anakku yang sangat aku banggakan," jawab sang Raja yang berwajah mirip dengan Pangeran Wu yang tadi bertanya.

"Aku selalu percaya bahwa petuah nenek moyang tidak mungkin salah dan berdoa kepada Dewa agar ia memberikan yang terbaik kepadaku, keluargaku, serta seluruh kerajaan. Juga karena aku melaksanakan permintaan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Ibuku, yang kini pasti tengah tersenyum bersama para Dewa," Pangeran tersenyum ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil melihat pemandangan di luar kereta kuda kerajaan yang ia naiki.

"Kau anakku yang ku banggakan. Berbahagialah, putraku," sang Raja menepuk pundak putra pertamanya tersebut.

"Berbahagialah, wahai Putra Kebanggaan, dengan mempelai pria-mu. Haha," celetuk seorang lagi yang juga berada di kereta kuda tersebut dengan nada mengejek. Pangeran muda berparas tak kalah tampan dan gagah dengan kakaknya. Memakai pakaian tradisional berwarna merah namun lebih sederhana dengan lukisan bunga indah di bagian bawah pakaiannya, dan ikat pinggang berwarna hitam. Terlihat dari tingkah lakunya, Pangeran muda ini mempunyai sifat pemberontak yang sangat kentara.

"Wu Shi Xun, sebagaimana orang melihat sebuah buku, maka akan melihat sampulnya pertama kali," sang Raja membalas celetukan anak keduanya dengan perumpamaan yang ia buat. Berharap anaknya akan membenahi tingkah lakunya yang tidak sopan. Karena bagaimanapun kesan pertama seseorang berasal dari tingkah laku dan yang terlihat dari luarnya. Sedangkan Pangeran pertama yang diceletuki hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah adiknya. Sudah biasa adiknya seperti itu.

"Cih. Wu Shi Xun? Aku tidak sudi menyandang nama 'Wu' di depan namaku. Aku mual," Pangeran Wu Shi Xun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan berlagak seolah ingin muntah sambil menatap sinis ke arah sang Raja.

"Wu Xun. Jaga bicaramu!" ucap Pangeran Wufan dengan tegas. Tidak suka dengan perilaku adiknya.

"Wu Xun? Nama konyol itu lagi. Aku Shi Xun! Bukan Wu Shi Xun ataupun Wu Xun! Sekali lagi, aku tidak suka nama 'Wu' ada di namaku!"

"Baiklah, Shi Xun," Pangeran Wufan menuruti adiknya dengan tenang.

"Ck," dan akhirnya Pangeran Shixun bertambah kesal karena tahu Pangeran Wufan sedang meledek dirinya.

Pangeran Wu Shi Xun. Atau bisa kita panggil dengan Pangeran Muda Shixun memang terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan keluarga Wu. Ia adalah anak selir Raja Wu. Namun dijadikan pangeran muda oleh Raja Wu dengan syarat Wu Shi Xun tidak boleh mengetahui siapa ibunya sebenarnya.

4 tahun setelah kelahiran Pangeran Wufan, sang Permaisuri meninggal karena sakit parah. Akhirnya sang Raja menjalin hubungan dengan selirnya dan dari hubungan itu terlahirlah Wu Shi Xun. Pada awalnya hubungan Wu Shi Xun dengan keluarga Wu sangatlah harmonis. Masih dengan Wu Shi Xun yang tidak mengetahui siapa ibunya sebenarnya. Sampai ketika Wu Shi Xun berumur 12 tahun, ada seorang selir yang dibunuh oleh orang kerajaan sendiri dengan tuduhan menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Raja dan sudah memilki anak dari hasil hubungan itu.

Awalnya Wu Shi Xun tidak mengetahui bahwa anak hasil hubungan itu adalah dirinya. Namun, seperti angin berhembus, lama-kelamaan terungkap kebenaran bahwa selir itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Wu Shi Xun yang waktu itu adalah pangeran memberontak kepada Ayahnya, sang Raja Wu. Ia terus-terusan bertanya apakah Ayahnya tahu akan semua ini? Lalu kenapa ia tidak membela ibunya? Tapi apalah daya seorang anak kecil dibandingkan kekuatan Ayahnya yang merupakan Raja dan seluruh kaki-tangannya. Ia hanya kucing kecil pada saat itu. Sejak saat itu Wu Shi Xun tidak mau menyandang nama marga 'Wu'. Ia menjadi pembangkang. Ia mempunyai dendam, dan akhirnya dendam itu tetap terukir dalam hatinya sampai sekarang.

Lain Wu Shi Xun, lain juga Ayahnya. Raja Wu sangat menyayangi Wu Shi Xun seperti anaknya sendiri. Tidak membanding-bandingkan Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Shi Xun, walau ia hanya anak seorang selir.

.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia. Kita sudah sampai di Istana Lu," ucap seorang punggawa ketika mereka sudah sampai di Istana Lu dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda.

"Istana yang indah," ucap Raja Wu seketika ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah Istana Lu.

"Persiapkan diri kalian semua. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan dan salah hari ini!" perintah Raja Wu kepada seluruh pengawal dan rombongannya. Tidak ingin ada yang memalukan hari ini.

"BAIK, YANG MULIA!"

"Kau harus banyak tersenyum hari ini, anakku, Pangeran Wufan," ucapnya kepada Pangeran Wufan. Pangeran Wufan membalas dengan menundukkan kepala dengan hormat dan tersenyum kepada Raja.

"Lalu, anakku, Pangeran Wuxun...,"

"Aku tau. Aku harus sopan dan menjaga perilaku. Tidak usah memerintah, dan panggil aku Shixun. Tidak dengan nama konyol," belum selesai sang Raja berucap, Pangeran Shixun sudah menyela dengan angkuh. Sang Raja hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Apakah sudah siap semuanya?" sang Raja bertanya lagi.

"SUDAH, YANG MULIA!" seluruh rombongan dan pengawal menjawab dengan tegas. Kemudian mereka semua berjalan memasuki Istana Lu.

.

"BERI HORMAT!" komando seorang Kepala Prajurit di Istana Lu ketika rombongan kerajaan Wu sampai di pintu dalam Istana. Semua prajurit istana memberi hormat kepada rombongan Wu.

Sesampainya di pelataran istana, sudah berdiri Raja, Permaisuri, dan Pangeran Lu beserta pengawal-pengawal mereka. Raja Wu memberi salam kepada keluarga Raja Lu dan diikuti oleh kedua Pangeran. Begitu pula Raja Lu, Permaisuri, dan Pangeran Lu, membalas salam tersebut. Akhirnya kedua keluarga mempelai saling berhadapan.

Ketika keluarga kerajaan Wu menyerahkan seserahan kepada keluarga Lu, pada saat itu juga Pangeran Lu yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat kepala dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa disangka, tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Pangeran Wufan yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi menatap dirinya.

"Tampan...,"

"Cantik...,"

Kemudian kedua mempelai itu saling menatap dan melemparkan senyum. Pangeran Wufan mencoba senyum terbaiknya dan Pangeran Luhan tersenyum manis namun malu-malu. Sesekali ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Pangeran Wufan kembali yang seakan terpaku pada dirinya. Mata Pangeran Wufan memancarkan kekaguman yang sangat dan menatap yakin kepada Pangeran Luhan. Begitu pula Pangeran Luhan yang entah kenapa terpesona dengan Pangeran Wu padahal ia laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya. Mereka saling menatap seperti tidak ada halangan diantara mereka, padahal di antara mereka ada rombongan keluarga Wu yang memberikan bawaan untuk lamaran sekaligus seserahan itu, dan juga keluarga Lu yang menerima barang-barang tersebut.

Mereka saling menatap. Terjatuh dalam lautan cinta. Terbawa dalam ombak kasih. Terayun dalam aliran sayang.

Tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang sedang berencana membuat badai dalam samudera cinta, kasih, dan sayang diantara mereka.

"Pangeran Luhan, begitu cantik dan bersinar bagaikan bunga teratai yang mekar di air yang jernih. Aku akan memilikimu,"

.

Hai, ni hao, anyeong haseyo :)

Zhao is back with 2nd chapter. Gimana? Membosankan, kah?

First, mau ngomongin tentang 'Author Note' di atas. Katanya di FF ini semuanya pake nama Mandarin, ya? Iya :) Karena apa? Karena latar di FF ini sendiri Zhao pilih pada zaman Kaisar-Kaisar China gitu :P Jadi, ga afdol dong kalo tiba-tiba ada nama Korea muncul di dalem. Hihi. Jadi, ya, semua cast bakal pake nama China. Member EXO, siapapun, tanpa terkecuali. OK?

Kedua, "ZHAO CERITANYA NGARANG BANGET!". Waduh, ini emang cerita ngarang, kok. Dari mulai nama Kerajaannya, Isi perjanjian, segala macam. Tadinya Zhao pengen masukin keterangan tentang Dinasti-Dinasti dari setiap kerajaan. Tapi, pas Zhao pelajarin malah pusing, terus daripada salah mending gausah deh. Hihihi/

Yang ketiga, thank you very much buat yang udah respond dan review. Bikin semangat update kilat banget kalo gini. Ternyata masih banyak HHS di dunia ini. /Zhaotaksendiri/ Hehe. Udah ada yang nebak-nebak jalan ceritanya. Bahkan kayaknya ini cerita udah mulai kebaca jalan ceritanya :P Tapi, selain HHS ternyata ada juga shipper KrisHan yang minta KrisHan aja, ga usah HunHan. Ehehehe. Ini shipper kedua aku setelah HH, btw. /throwback Is My Brother A Psycho/ Gimana, ya? Maaf. Harus tetep HunHan, nih. :) Sekali lagi terimakasih buat chingu-deul, pengyou-men/? yang udah respond di Ch.1. Respond kalian semua sangat membangun. :) Bagi yang memiliki akun, Zhao balas via PM, okay?

OK, last. Zhao minta respond-nya di Chapter 2 ini. Chapternya udah mulai panjang, nih. Review juga harus mulai banyak, dong. Hehehe.

Bye, see you next Chapter. :)

.

.

Salam cinta,

HUNHAN


	3. Chapter 3

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 3

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

 _Ingatlah pagi agar kau membuka jendela istanamu_

 _Rasakanlah tetes embun yang berada_

 _Biarkan angin sejuk pagi menyapa singgasanamu_

 _Cobalah mengerti bahasa burung yang menyanyikan lagu kekaguman akan dirimu_

 _Tersenyumlah ketika kehangatan sang raja hari memeluk dirimu_

 _Dan saat kau merasa tumbuh bunga dihatimu_

 _Percayalah kau telah bertemu dengan anugerah terindah dalam hidupmu_

 _Dan aku, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang_

 _Tak perlu aku ucapkan seberapa indah dirimu_

 _Biar bunga mawar yang menggambarkannya, Lu_

 _Biar mutiara putih yang menceritakannya, Lu_

 _-Wu Yi Fan_

Pangeran Lu melipat kembali kertas surat yang ia terima dari Pangeran Wu. Ia tersenyum merona. Tak disangka begitu romantisnya Pangeran Wu. Pangeran Lu yang kini terduduk di pinggiran jendela kamarnya menatap ke arah taman yang terletak di belakang kamarnya. Tak disangka di taman itu ada Pangeran Wu yang sedang berjalan-jalan, dan menatap pula pada dirinya. Kemudian ia melempar senyum. Pangeran Lu yang ditatap dan diberi senyuman oleh Pangeran Wu, menunduk tersipu malu dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Pangeran Wu merasa sedikit kecewa karena Pangeran Lu masuk ke kamarnya seakan menolak dirinya. Akhirnya ia meneruskan berjalan-jalan di taman. Melihat-lihat bunga anggrek yang tergantung indah di pagar yang tinggi dan melihat ke arah langit yang biru dan cerah.

"Jatuh cinta kepada langit, Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

Suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Pangeran Wu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Pangeran Lu sedang berdiri dan menatap dirinya. Memakai pakaian santai khas pangeran China berwarna biru muda membuatnya sangat mempesona Pangeran Wu.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku mengalihkan cinta dari langit," Pangeran Wu tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, Yang Mulia. Terlihat licin disitu," Pangeran Wu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Pangeran Lu yang menapaki jalan setapak menuju dirinya, dan disambutlah uluran tangan itu oleh Pangeran Lu.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu. Selamat pagi," Pangeran Lu menundukkan kepala sedikit dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Lu. Suatu kehormatan bisa menolong anda," Pangeran Wu balas menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu berlebihan sekali,"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan di dunia ini, apabila diucapkan untuk orang yang pantas," Pangeran Wu tersenyum dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pangeran Lu.

"Cukup panggil aku Wufan jika kita sedang berdua, dan jangan terlalu formal. Bagaimana, Pangeran Lu?" Pangeran Wu memohon permintaan.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Luhan," balas Pangeran Lu.

"Baiklah, Xiao Lu,"

"Xiao Lu? Bukankah aku meminta dengan panggilan 'Luhan'?" Luhan sedikit memajukan bibirnya, membuat dirinya terlihat manis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi hatiku menganggap 'Xiao Lu' lebih tepat untukmu,"

"Itu panggilan masa kecilku, jika kau ingin tahu. Hehe,"

"Ah. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau akan merasa awet muda, bukan begitu?" Wufan melakukan sedikit lelucon.

"Haha. Usia tidak akan membohongimu kalau begitu," Luhan pun tertawa renyah.

"Haha. Kau benar, Xiao Lu. Mau berjalan-jalan disekitar sini?" tawar Wufan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, seakan memberi Luhan jalan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan pagi dengan bercengkerama di taman Istana Lu. Berbicara mengenai ini dan itu. Pemerintahan, keadaan kerajaan, sampai ke pernikahan mereka sendiri. Dan akhirnya mereka duduk di sebuah gazebo di pinggir kolam.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak suka dengan petuah nenek moyang yang seperti itu. Membuatku merasa terpojok seakan-akan akulah ujung tombak kerajaan. Aku sedikit merasa terbebani dengan itu kalau boleh jujur," ucap Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Akupun begitu. Tapi aku menemukan bahwa inilah kehidupan. Terkadang ketentuan tidak sesuai dengan kemauan kita. Di masa ini kita percaya bahwa petuah nenek moyang adalah segalanya. Terkadang lucu ketika aku memikirkan kenapa kita masih percaya petuah nenek moyang padahal kita mempunyai Dewa? Hanya kedewasaan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin," jelas Wufan. Ia menyentuh tangan Luhan di sampingnya dengan lembut kemudian menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau benar. Dengan begitu kita bisa berharap terbebas dari segala bala. Minggu depan, pernikahan kita akan dilaksanakan, semoga kita dan seluruh kerajaan mendapat kebahagiaan," Luhan tidak menolak tangan Wufan, ia menyambut tangan itu dan membalas tatapan tangan Wufan.

"Aku selalu berdoa, Luhan. Kau begitu indah," Lama-kelamaan keduanya saling mendekatkan diri. Merasakan kehangatan nafas satu sama lain. Membiarkan magnet yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan, tapi berlangsung syahdu dan cukup lama. Angin yang berhembus pun melembut dan burung berkicau tenang seakan tak tega mengganggu kedua insan ini.

Namun, di sudut taman yang lain, ada seseorang yang tengah menahan dirinya dari api kemarahan dan api cemburu yang membakar dirinya. Ia menatap kedua Pangeran yang tengah merasakan kasih dengan mata memicing dan tersenyum misterius.

"Bermesraan? Padahal kalian belum resmi menikah. Lihat saja nanti. Akulah yang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Hanya aku seorang. Hahaha," orang itu berbisik sambil tetap menatap sepasang calon pengantin itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa membuat suara.

.

Hari berganti hari. Tak terasa tinggal 3 hari menjelang pelaksanaan pernikahan Pangeran Wufan dan Pangeran Luhan. Keluarga besar Wu menginap di Istana Lu dari hari pelamaran dan seserahan sampai hari pernikahan tiba. Kedua pangeran dipingit. Tidak boleh saling bertemu satu sama lain. Namun begitu, kedua Pangeran terlihat mempunyai cinta yang sangat menggebu sehingga setiap malam keduanya membuat janji bertemu. Tak peduli dengan peraturan kerajaan.

Tempat pertemuan mereka selalu sama, yaitu taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Tapi, tadi pagi Luhan mendapat surat dari Pangeran Wu bahwa ia mengganti tempat pertemuan dari yang biasa, dengan alasan tempat yang biasa banyak penjaganya malam ini. Akhirnya tanpa curiga, yang biasanya Luhan menuju ke arah taman, kali ini ia menuju ke tempat keluarga besar Wu menginap.

"Ah! Yang Mulia Pangeran Lu. Maafkan hamba, hari sudah malam. Tidak baik pangeran Lu ada di luar kamar anda. Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Bukankah seharusnya anda masih dalam masa pingitan?" ucap seorang pengawal istana yang memergoki Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju tempat menginap keluarga besar Wu.

"Ah, ya ampun. Ayolah, Pengawal Bian. Sekali ini saja. Kita berteman bukan?" ucap Pangeran Lu dengan berbisik-bisik agar tidak ketahuan.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Hamba tidak bisa. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar anda, sebelum pengawal lain tahu," sang pengawal kelihatan tidak mau kalah. Dengan tetap menunjukkan kesopanan ia menggiring Pangeran Lu untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Hey, hey, hey. Aduh, Bian Bo Xian. Kalau kau membantuku kali ini, akan aku sampaikan salam untuk Kepala Prajurit Piao yang kau taksir itu,"

'CTAK'

"Aduh! Kenapa kau malah menjitak kepalaku, Boxian?" sang Pangeran memegangi kepalanya sehabis dijitak oleh pengawal yang langsung ia panggil dengan nama tersebut. Sedangkan si Pengawal Bian Bo Xian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut ada yang melihat saat ia menjitak kepala Pangeran tadi. Kelihatannya keduanya sudah akrab sekali.

"Haaah, Luhan. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh si sial Jin Jun Mian kalau kau terus-terusan begini. Tidak usah pikirkan tentang Kepala Prajurit Piao dari Kerajaan Wu itu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu," Boxian mengeluarkan gaya memohon andalannya dengan wajah panik dan ingin menangis.

"Aku rindu dengan Wufan, Boxian. Ayolah, besok tidak lagi, deh. Ya? Ya?" Luhan mengeluarkan gaya imutnya ketika memohon sesuatu. Bian Bo Xian adalah pegawai baru, ia lebih muda 2 tahun dari Luhan. Salah satu dari kepercayaan Raja untuk menjaga Luhan dari 3 bulan yang lalu, tetapi karena sifatnya yang menarik membuat ia sangat cepat dekat dengan Luhan bahkan begitu akrab. Tapi tentu saja keakraban mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Boxian bisa dipecat kalau ketahuan.

"Kau seperti remaja kelebihan hormon. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Masuk kamarmu,"

"Wah! Kepala Prajurit Piao Chan Lie! Sedang apa disini?" tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak girang menunjuk ke arah belakang Boxian. Sontak, Boxian yang sedang naksir seseorang bernama Piao Chan Lie itu langsung menoleh ke arah yang Luhan tunjuk.

"Kepala Prajurit Piao? Ah? Mana? Tidak ada. Kau menipuku lagi, ya?" Boxian membalikkan badannya ke arah Luhan ketika ia sadar ia dibohongi oleh Luhan yang jahil. Tapi...

"Haaah! Dia kabur. Aduuh, bagaimana ini?"

Sementara Luhan, ia sudah berlari menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Wufan. Di surat yang ia terima pagi ini, Wufan menulis agar Luhan menunggu di belakang kamar ketiga. Disitu juga tertulis bahwa kamar ketiga adalah kamar Wufan.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai di belakang kamar Wufan. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan tetap melihat-lihat agar tidak ketahuan.

"Haah, jantungku berdebar-debar. Wufan di mana, ya? Apa aku harus tetap menunggu? Ya, aku menunggu saja,"

Luhan melirik ke arah kamar yang terang karena lampunya dinyalakan tersebut, dan tiba-tiba...

'HMMMMP'

Luhan memberontak karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan membekapnya dengan kain yang diberi cairan obat bius sehingga ia pingsan seketika. Luhan pun terjatuh di pangkuan orang yang membuatnya pingsan tersebut.

"Pangeran Lu, akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu. Hahaha," orang itu berbicara dan tertawa pelan bagaikan pemburu yang baru mendapatkan rusa cantik. Tanpa menunggu lama, orang itu membawa Luhan ke dalam kamar ketiga yang mempunyai pintu belakang tersebut.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang kamar Luhan, seorang lelaki tinggi dan gagah terlihat sedang menunggu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jendela kamar Luhan lalu meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku cemas seperti ini? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau telat datang seperti ini, Xiao Lu,"

.

TBC

.

Hai, ni hao. Anyeong haseyo. Zhao balik lagi :D

Chap 3 is up, ya. Mulai muncul Cast baru. Di atas ada si 'Pengawal Bian' atau 'Bian Bo Xian' atau 'Boxian', juga 'Piao Chan Lie'. Yang ngeh pasti tau deh itu siapa? Hehe. Yup, bener banget 'Bian Bo Xian' itu adalah 'Byun Baekhyun' dan 'Piao Chan Lie' adalah 'Park Chan Yeol'. Kenapa jadi Bian Bo Xian dan Piao Chan Lie? Kan, udah ada di author' note kalo di FF ini semua Cast bakal pake nama Mandarinnya. :) Tanpa terkecuali. So, I hope you can enjoy it, yeorobun!

Zhao baca semua review kalian di least Chapter. Agak lebih sedikit, ya, dari Ch.1. :( Tapi gak papa. Review yang dateng tetap bikin Zhao semangat. Walaupun agak 'down' dikit semangatnya. #Zhaolebai Jeongmal gomawo. Feichang gan xie, ni-men :) Thank you, buat yang udah respond, review dan juga kasi semangat ke Zhao. Di review ada yang minta pake nama 'Sehun' aja, ya, dibanding 'Shixun'? Hehe. Maaf banget, untuk kali ini Zhao belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian, sayang. Biar tetep nempel sama latar waktu dan tempatnya. :) Untuk yang punya akun, Zhao bales reviewnya by Private Message, OK?

Oh, iya. Dari awal Zhao lupa mulu mau nanya tentang typo. Kayaknya di FF ini banyak typo, yah? Hehehe. Maaf, ne :)

So, akhir kata Zhao minta respond-nya lagi di Chapter ini, biar lebih semangat ke depannya. Terimakasih :)

See you next chapter :)

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	4. Chapter 4

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 4

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

"Eungggh...," Luhan terbangun kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kini terbaring di ranjang yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Ia tidak tahu ini dimana. Kepalanya terasa pusing, walaupun begitu ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat hal-hal sebelum ia tertidur.

Hal yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia menunggu Wufan di belakang kamar ketiga yang merupakan tempat perjanjian mereka berdua. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang sehingga ia pingsan. Mengingat hal itu Luhan kaget dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Luhan berdoa kepada Dewa semoga bukan kejadian buruk yang menimpa Luhan.

"Sudah bangun, Yang Mulia Pangeran Luhan?"

"Maaf, anda...?" Luhan memicingkan mata ke arah suara. Di sana ada lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia seperti mengenal lelaki ini.

"Bukankah anda, Pangeran Muda Wu?" Luhan mencoba menebak.

"Anda sudah mengenal saya, Yang Mulia?" Shixun mendekati Luhan yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa dikenali oleh Pangeran Lu," Shixun mencoba menyentuh pipi Luhan. Namun, Luhan reflek menghindari tangan Shixun.

"Maaf, Pangeran Muda Wu. Terimakasih atas pertolongan anda menyelamatkan saya dari orang jahat yang tadi mungkin mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepada saya," Luhan berterimakasih kepada Shixun menganggap Shixun lah yang menyelamatkannya dari orang yang sudah membuatnya pingsan.

"Hah?" Shixun hanya menahan tawanya.

"Tetapi, jika anda tidak keberatan, ijinkan saya kembali ke kamar saya sendiri," Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Luhan menunggu Shixun membalas perkataannya namun Shixun hanya diam sambil melihat dirinya dari atas ke bawah.

"Em... Terimakasih banyak, Yang Mulia Pangeran Muda Wu," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tanda berterimakasih dan tersenyum kepada Shixun, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, tangan Shixun mencegahnya.

"Pangeran Muda Wu?" Luhan bingung.

"Panggil aku Shixun. Jangan bawa-bawa nama 'Wu' disini," ucap Shixun dingin sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

"T-tapi...Pangeran Muda Wu, apa yang anda lakukan?" Luhan yang ditatapi seperti itu mulai ketakutan dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Shixun.

"Shixun. Kau dengar itu, sayang? Panggil aku Shixun," Shixun mendekati Luhan yang masih panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"M-maaf, Pangeran Muda, saya tidak bisa. Ini tidak benar. Ijinkan saya untuk kembali," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan menghindari Shixun yang mulai mendekatkan kepalanya. Terlihat tatapan Shixun seperti singa lapar yang menemukan rusa buruan.

"Kau memakai anting, Luhan? Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahku selama ini bahwa kau 'diberkahi'? Hm?" Shixun makin memepetkan dirinya ke tubuh Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpojok ke dinding. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shixun. Ia terus-terusan berdoa dalam hati semoga ada yang menyelamatkannya. Ia sangat takut. Ia tidak menyangka maksudnya untuk bertemu dengan Wufan malah menyebabkan petaka seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau sangat menarik, Luhan,"

'BRAKK'

"Aaargh!" Shixun merasakan sakit pada punggungnya setelah menabrak lemari dibelakangnya begitu cepat. Ia terpental dan jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengeluarkan tinjunya ke arah perut Shixun dan berhasil membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Shixun.

"Maaf, Shixun. Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankan tata krama di sini," Luhan masih panik. Terlihat dari dirinya yang mengatur nafas dan menatap Shixun was-was. Luhan memasang kuda-kuda. Membentengi dirinya apabila Shixun menyerang dirinya balik. Luhan rasa ilmu bela diri yang selama ini dibekali kepadanya bisa digunakan untuk saat ini.

"Hm. Hahaha. Boleh juga pukulanmu. Tadinya aku rasa kau akan jatuh dengan mudah. Tapi kau tangguh juga," Shixun bangkit dan bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tatapannya menjadi sangat dingin, dan ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Luhan.

"Hiyaaah...,"

'BUGH'

'TAKK'

Luhan melayangkan pukulan kembali ke arah Shixun tapi Shixun berhasil menangkisnya. Hal itu terjadi berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya Luhan kelelahan dan menjeda pertarungan.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya dengan mempertahankan kuda-kuda. Mewaspadai Shixun yang kini adalah lawannya.

"Huh, sangat tidak sopan. Kau menyerang adik calon suamimu sendiri? Sungguh tidak sopan,"

Ejekan Shixun bukannya membuat Luhan takut. Luhan kembali menyerang Shixun, Shixun tetap menangkis namun kali ini Shixun mulai membalas beberapa pukulan Luhan.

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

"Aaargh...," Luhan terhuyung ke belakang setelah tinju Shixun mengenai ulu hatinya dua kali berturut-turut. Hal itu membuat nafas Luhan sesak dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Luhan pun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi ulu hatinya. Sedangkan Shixun tersenyum menang. Ia mendekati Luhan yang berlutut mencoba untuk bangun kembali. Namun sebelum Luhan berhasil bangun, Shixun lebih dulu menarik kerah pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke arah ranjang.

"Aargh...hh...hh...," Luhan yang lemas hanya bisa terhempas dengan mudahnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang Shixun lakukan sekarang.

'Oh, Dewa-Dewi dan nenek moyang. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada diriku?...'

"HNNNNGGG...,"

Belum selesai Luhan berdoa dalam hati, Shixun menyelipkan kain di antara bibir Luhan dan mengikat ujungnya di belakang kepala.

"Hnnghh! Hngg!" Luhan memberontak sebisa yang ia lakukan. Namun di detik selanjutnya, Shixun malah mengikat kedua tangan Luhan di kedua sudut ranjang dengan tali yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Luhan mulai menangis. Ia sudah tahu apa yang Shixun akan lakukan saat ia melihat Shixun membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

"Cup...cup... Jangan menangis, sayang. Ini tidak akan sakit. Kau akan ketagihan kalau kau menikmatinya," suara Shixun terdengar begitu menyeramkan ditelinganya. Shixun kemudian membelai pipi Luhan. Luhan semakin takut karena perlakuan Shixun.

"Hnggh...hiks...," Luhan benar-benar menangis dan mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku begitu menginginkanmu?" Shixun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Semua ini karena si tua bangka Wu itu! Ia merebut kebahagiaanku yang aku rasakan saat kecil dulu. IA MEREBUT NYAWA IBUKU! Aku tahu aku hanya anak selir...,"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat Shixun mengatakan bahwa ia hanya anak selir. Luhan tidak pernah mendengar kenyataan itu sebelumnya.

"TAPI KENAPA IA MEMBUNUH IBUKU! APA SALAH IBUKU!? SI TUA BANGKA ITU BAHKAN TIDAK MENJAWAB SAAT AKU TANYA KENAPA IA TIDAK MEMBELA IBUKU PADAHAL AKU YAKIN DIA ADALAH DALANG DARI SEMUA ITU! BRENGSEK! AAARGH!"

'DAKK'

Luhan kaget ketika Shixun meninju meja di sebelah ranjang. Wajah Shixun memerah. Begitu kentara ia sedang marah saat ini. Luhan bertambah kaget ketika Shixun menatapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha. Dan sekarang aku akan membalas perbuatannya kepada ibuku. Aku akan membalas dendamku. Melalui dirimu," Shixun menatap Luhan dengan sengit.

"Aku akan menghamilimu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan menikah dengan Wufan si anak keparat itu, lalu kalian tidak akan bisa melaksanakan petuah nenek moyang kalian, DAN KERAJAAN WU AKAN HANCUR. KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT BALA. Hahaha," Shixun tertawa puas ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tertawa angkuh seakan tahu akan segalanya apabila ia melakukan semua ini. Sedangkan Luhan, ia menitikkan air mata kembali. Ia tahu nasibnya akan seperti apa setelah ini. Bukan hanya nasibnya, tapi juga nasib seluruh kerajaan.

"Mari kita mulai, Luhan. Proses menghancurkan keluarga kita masing-masing,"

'SRATT'

"Hngggh...," Luhan memberontak dan hanya bisa menggumam saat Shixun merobek baju atasannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin melihat Shixun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

Di detik berikutnya membuat jantung Luhan serasa ingin copot. Shixun menindih Luhan dengan tubuh kekarnya dan langsung menyelipkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisap apa yang tersaji di sana. Leher jenjang Luhan dijadikan sasaran pertamanya. Sekali-sekali Shixun akan menggigit leher Luhan kemudian menghisapnya kembali dan akan meninggalkan bekas-bekas keunguan di sana. Luhan memegang erat tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Mencari pelampiasan lain atas perbuatan yang Shixun lakukan terhadap dirinya yang terikat.

"Hnngh!"

Luhan tersentak dengan perbuatan Shixun selanjutnya. Tangan Shixun mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya. Mencoba mengeksplor apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dari tubuh Luhan. Tangan itu meraba puting kemerahan Luhan dan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Luhan menjamin Shixun pasti bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. Bukan, bukan debaran karena ia terpesona atas perlakuan Shixun. Tapi, debaran karena ketakutan dirinya. Luhan ingin segera terlepas dari semua ini. Luhan akui ini cukup memabukkan. Segala yang Shixun lakukan. Belum lagi gesekan antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Shixun membuatnya melayang. Seharusnya Shixun tahu kalau ini adalah dosa. Tapi Shixun sudah gelap mata. Bahkan dari saat pertama ia melihat Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Shixun menurunkan kepalanya. Menciumi leher Luhan sampai ke dadanya. Shixun mencari titik yang sangat ia inginkan sedari tadi. Setelah menemukan kedua titik itu, ia menyentuhnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau sangat indah, Luhan. Kau membuat birahiku bergejolak. Pasti belum ada yang menyentuh ini. Bukan begitu, sayang?"

Ibu jari Shixun yang berada di puting Luhan membuat gerakan menekan dan memutar. Shixun melakukan itu berkali-kali sambil menatap ke arah wajah Luhan. Shixun tersenyum tipis dan bangga ketika ia lihat Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya dan makin mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

'Boleh saja kau bertingkah menolak perlakuanku. Tapi manusia mana yang bisa menahan kenikmatan yang bahkan Dewa akan terhanyut di dalamnya?' kata Shixun di dalam hati.

"Eumhh...,"

"Nnngghh!"

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri saat Shixun menghisap puting kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Shixun menghisapnya, menyedot seperti bayi yang menginginkan air susu ibunya. Sesekali Shixun akan menggigiti bagian itu.

"Nnnh...ngghh...hiks...,"

"Hmm, kau manis, Luhan," ucap Shixun disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia menghisap puting Luhan bergantian dengan tangannya yang akan memainkan puting yang tidak ia hisap. Shixun membuat gerakan memutar di areola puting Luhan dan sesekali menggelitik puting Luhan dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Shixun masih berada di puting Luhan saat ia menciumi perut rata Luhan dan membuat beberapa tanda di sana. Sesekali menggigit, menghisap, dan akan membuat tanda keunguan itu semakin banyak di tubuh Luhan. Tak Shixun pedulikan Luhan yang terus memberontak dan sprei ranjang yang ia gunakan menjadi berantakan. Shixun terus mencari kenikmatan di saat tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi.

Shixun mengikuti barisan bulu halus yang ada di perut bagian bawah Luhan dari pusar menuju ke area terlarangnya. Shixun merasa itu sangat indah dan menggoda dirinya. Ketika mata Shixun sampai ke area terlarang Luhan, ia bisa melihat bagian itu menggunduk dari luar celana. Shixun tersenyum jahat. Tanpa aba-aba Shixun menarik lepas celana yang Luhan kenakan begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya, dan menghasilkan pekikan tertahan Luhan.

"Hmmh, kau begitu menggoda, Luhan,"

Luhan melihat ke arah Shixun yang sekarang sedang menciumi celana dalamnya yang berhasil Shixun lepas. Luhan merasa jijik akan hal itu. Luhan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke arah Shixun dan memberontak untuk dapat melepaskan dirinya. Namun Shixun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan dan turun dari ranjang. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang untuk kemudian melepaskan celananya sendiri. Tak sengaja Luhan lihat kejantanan Shixun yang berukuran tidak kecil dan terlihat basah pada bagian kepalanya tengah berdiri mantap seakan sudah siap untuk menyerang dirinya. Luhan menitikkan air matanya lagi. Luhan tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya setelah ini.

"Hnnnghh...kkh...,"

"Haha. Teruslah seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sakit sendiri, Pangeran Lu," Shixun berkata setelah ia melirik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah karena gesekan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"HNNNGGHH! NGGHH!"

Tanpa Luhan sangka di detik selanjutnya Shixun meremas kejantanannya. Meremasnya berulang-ulang dan mengurutnya dengan gerakan teratur membuat Luhan ingin berteriak namun ia tak bisa. Shixun terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya dan merasa puas karena kejantanan Luhan yang makin mengeras dan membesar meskipun tak sebesar miliknya. Sampai akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Luhan begitu Luhan berhenti dari gerakan memberontaknya, mengangkat pinggul Luhan, dan mulai menanamkan kejantanannya sendiri ke dalam lubang Luhan.

"Aghh..," Shixun menggeram begitu penisnya masuk ke dalam diri Luhan. Ia merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu memabukkan dan mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan lebih. Shixun terus memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati. Luhan begitu sempit dan terasa menjepit dirinya. Begitu hangat dan lembab di dalam sana membuat Shixun tidak sabar ingin memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam sana.

"Aaah...,"

"AAAANNNNNNGHH!"

Luhan berteriak saat Shixun mendesah dan memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam lubang Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan sakit yang sangat pada lubangnya. Ia merasa dirinya terbelah dua oleh pedang yang ditusukkan secara paksa. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada lubangnya sekarang. Tapi Luhan yakin, robek.

"Oohh..., kau sangat sempit, Lu," Shixun berucap namun Luhan mendiamkan hal itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis mengingat dirinya terikat dan mulutnya disumpal dengan kain.

"Aaahh...," Shixun mulai menggerakkan dirinya keluar masuk dan saat itu juga ia mengeluarkan desahannya lagi. Shixun melakukannya dengan cepat dan penuh nafsu tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang makin deras menangis karena merasakan sakit. Shixun terus melakukan apa yang ia suka kepada tubuh Luhan. Memompa kemaluannya lebih dalam dan menghentak-hentak mencari kepuasan yang entah seperti apa.

Luhan pasrah dengan semua yang Shixun lakukan kepada dirinya. Ia pikir sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apapun dan melepaskan diri. Tidak ada artinya lagi ia melawan. Tinggal menunggu Shixun melepaskan benihnya dan dirinya juga kerajaan akan hancur.

"Kau berdarah, Luhan sayang. Eengghh...,"

Perkataan Shixun membuat Luhan menatap mata Shixun yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari area bawah tubuh Luhan. Mereka saling bertatapan. Luhan menatap Shixun menggunakan tatapan memelas dan sedih. Sedangkan Shixun yang saat ini sedang dilanda kenikmatan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh birahi.

Luhan terisak di setiap hentakan yang Shixun lakukan. Tetapi di detik berikutnya ia menahan nafas atas perlakuan Shixun yang mengocok kemaluannya. Hal ini membuat Luhan harus menahan desahannya.

"Hnghh...hhh...,"

"Nikmat bukan? Mmmh...ahhh...," Shixun bertanya disela kegiatannya. Ia terus menggerakkan kemaluannya keluar masuk tubuh Luhan sambil mengerjai kejantanan Luhan.

Hampir 25 menit kejadian itu berlangsung. Luhan bahkan sudah sempat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sekarang Shixun memompa penisnya semakin gencar ke lubang Luhan. Merasakan setiap pijatan yang diberikan oleh rektum Luhan yang berkedut dan mendesah ketika ia merasakannya. Luhan juga bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Shixun yang bertambah besar di dalam dirinya sekarang. Shixun juga merasakan bahwa ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ia menggerakkan dirinya semakin cepat.

"Annnghh...hhh...,"

"Luh...hanh...Aahhh...,"

Tak sampai 3 menit kemudian, keduanya mencapai titik puncaknya bersamaan. Sperma Luhan keluar dan berceceran di perutnya juga ke perut Shixun yang sedang memeluknya. Shixun menghentakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin dan melepaskan benihnya di dalam tubuh Luhan. Shixun menikmati sensasi ketika ia mengeluarkan spermanya dan bagaimana rektum Luhan masih terasa memijatnya ketika itu. Shixun menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Luhan yang masih terikat dengan tidak mencabut penisnya dari diri Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang terkulai dan berada di ambang kesadarannya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sperma Shixun yang masuk dan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Terasa hangat namun hatinya sakit. Luhan memanggil-manggil nama Wufan di dalam hatinya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Masih di malam yang sama, di taman belakang Istana Lu. Wufan masih menunggu Luhan bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus lembut namun terasa menusuk kulitnya. Dada Wufan terus berdebar mengingat Luhan yang entah kenapa tidak datang ke taman malam ini. Wufan merasa was-was dan khawatir. Sesekali ia akan melihat ke arah bulan yang bulat penuh dan bersinar terang. Hatinya begitu rindu dengan Luhan. Ia seakan bisa mendengar Luhan yang memanggil dirinya.

"Luhan...,"

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, ni hao. Zhao is updating. Bener-bener fast update saking semangatnya (sekalian nge-pas-in moment malam Jumat) :P Hehe. Ini buat ngebayar update chapter depan yang kayaknya bakal lebih lama dari biasanya karena Zhao mulai sibuk =_=. Belom tentu Zhao masih kuat ON via PC atau laptop malam hari, sedangkan kalo siang harinya Zhao pasti g bisa ON untuk update. Mian. Tapi Zhao tetap bagi waktu, kok. Zhao harap nggak mengurangi readers dan semangat me-review kalian :)) Gomawo. Saranghae. Wo ai ni. :3

Langsung aja, Zhao ucapkan terimakasih bagi chingu-deul/pengyou-men yang masih ngikutiin Wrong Destiny sampai saat ini, juga buat yang review dan semangatin Zhao. As usual, ya. Zhao akan bales via PM.

Terus, Zhao minta respond kalian untuk Chapter ini. Karena Zhao yakin di Chapter yang ini pasti ada kekurangan. Typo-kah? Atau terlalu membosankan-kah? Terlebih lagi ini fokus-nya ke bagian NC, yang bahkan Zhao g tega buat bikinnya. Haha :D Tapi, review yang datang selama ini bikin Zhao menjadi tega /lah. Jadi, Zhao minta reviewnya, OK? Mari saling bekerja sama :)

See you next chapter :)

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	5. Chapter 5

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 5

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

.

.

"Aduuh, Pangeran Lu kemana? Kenapa belum kembali? Ini sudah hampir pagi," ucap seorang pengawal kerajaan bernama Boxian. Ia terlihat kebingungan bolak-balik di depan kamar Pangeran Lu. Sangat lucu memang melihat seorang pengawal berbadan kecil dengan berpakaian besi dan membawa tombak tetapi mondar-mandir kebingungan sambil melayangkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tapi janganlah menilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya saja. Walaupun badannya kecil, ia ahli bela diri. Belum lagi kemampuan memanahnya yang di atas rata-rata dan otak cerdiknya yang tidak kalah dengan orang yang mempunyai badan lebih besar darinya. Kalau ia tidak hebat, tidak mungkin ia menjadi pengawal kerajaan, kan? Apalagi menjadi orang kepercayaan Raja Lu untuk menjaga sang Pangeran.

"Aduuuh, yaampun. Mana dia?" masih dengan nada kebingungan. Boxian khawatir dengan Pangeran Lu yang belum kembali ke kamarnya padahal hari sudah hampir pagi. Sinar matahari mulai membias di ufuk timur. Seluruh pegawai di istana pun sudah mulai bangun dan mondar-mandir untuk berganti jam bertugas dengan rekannya yang sudah bertugas malam hari.

"Bagaimana ini kalau ketahuan. Aku bisa dibunuh Raja Lu," Boxian masih berbicara sendiri tanpa tahu di belakangnya sudah ada orang lain.

"Pengawal Bian...,"

"Bagaimana kalau Pengawal Dou keburu datang. Bisa ketahuan,"

"Pengawal Bian, ketahuan apa?"

"Aaa, aku mulai mendengar suara Dou Jing Xiu,"

"Bian Bo Xian!"

"Aaaayaaa...ya! Ya!" Boxian terlonjak kaget begitu bahunya ditepuk dan seseorang meneriaki namanya tepat di telinga. Ia memeluk tombaknya dan hampir terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"P-pengawal Dou, sudah sampai?" Boxian berbicara dengan gugup. Tak ia sangka orang yang bernama Dou Jing Xiu yang ia bicarakan sedari tadi sudah datang.

"Tentu, ini sudah jamku berjaga di depan kamar Pangeran Lu. Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik?" Jingxiu bertanya dengan wajah datar. Sudah dikenal seluruh orang bahwa Dou Jing Xiu adalah pengawal yang tegas. Juga merupakan pengawal yang dipercaya Raja untuk menjaga Pangeran Lu. Tinggi badan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Boxian tetap tidak mengurangi keseraman tatapan mata bulatnya ketika sedang waspada. Tetapi lupakan hal-hal yang menyeramkan itu ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Mata bulatnya akan bersinar dan bibirnya akan membuat senyum berbentuk hati. Sungguh unik, bukan?

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Jangan lupa melapor pada Kepala Pengawal Jin bahwa kau sudah selesai bertugas," kata Jingxiu sambil berdiri tegap memegang tombaknya di samping pintu kamar Pangeran Lu.

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Kenapa masih disini?" Jingxiu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke arah Boxian yang masih berdiri terdiam memeluk tombaknya dan menatap Jingxiu bagai anak anjing meminta makanan. Jingxiu bingung. Biasanya jika ia datang maka Boxian akan langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangat. Namun ada apa pagi ini?

"Jingxiu...," ucap Boxian lirih masih tetap menatap Jingxiu.

"Hm?" Jingxiu menjawab dengan gumaman dan menatap heran kepada Boxian.

"Aku...ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu," Boxian berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Di dalam hatinya, ia takut.

"Apa?"

"Mendekatlah...,"

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Jingxiu menampilkan wajah bingung dengan matanya yang membelo.

"Mendekatlah, Jingxiu...,"Boxian mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jingxiu. Sedang Jingxiu yang didekati sudah mundur-mundur tak karuan seakan takut Boxian akan...menciumnya, mungkin.

"Kenapa kau malah mundur-mundur seperti ini?" Boxian protes.

"Kau sendiri mau apa?"

"Ya ampun. Sini," Boxian menarik Jingxiu dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"...Pangeran Lu belum kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Wu semalam..,"

Jingxiu membelokan matanya lagi ketika Boxian selesai membisikkan perkataannya.

"Apa!? Kenapa bisa? Kau pasti bekerja sama lagi dengan Luhan, kan? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Jingxiu mencak-mencak seketika karena ia tahu ini adalah ulah Boxian yang bekerja sama dengan Pangeran Lu. Tapi ia memanggil Pangeran Lu dengan nama saja. Ya, ketiga orang ini memang sudah dekat bagaikan sahabat. Sahabat rahasia tentunya.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja kabur ketika aku lengah. Bagaimana ini, Jingxiu?"

Jingxiu membuka pintu kamar Pangeran Lu. Benar saja. Kamar itu kosong. Jingxiu langsung menutupnya kembali dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada yang melihatnya. Setelahnya ia langsung memelototi Boxian yang kini panik tak karuan.

"A-ah, aku mohon, kau boleh memarahi aku setelah ini. Tapi jangan sekarang. Kita harus menemukan Luhan. Kumohon, Jingxiu. Kepalaku bisa dipenggal kalau begini,"

"Bodoh!" Jingxiu membentak Boxian lalu berjalan ke arah tempat keluarga besar Wu menginap. Boxian mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Jingxiu, kita mau kemana?"

"Mencari Luhan. Kau bilang ia bertemu dengan Pangeran Wu semalam, kan? Setidaknya kita harus cari Pangeran Wu dulu. Dia pasti tahu dimana Luhan," jawab Jingxiu sambil melangkah cepat, masih membawa tombaknya.

Tinggal melewati satu lorong lagi keduanya sampai di tempat keluarga besar Wu, langkah mereka terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil mereka.

"Maaf, permisi. Kalian pengawal kerajaan Lu, bukan?"

Jingxiu dan Boxian terpaku di tempat melihat orang yang mereka cari berada di depan mata mereka sendiri. Pangeran Wu. Ia terlihat baru kembali dari taman kerajaan Lu.

"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu. Benar sekali, Pangeran," Jingxiu langsung memberikan hormat kepada Pangeran Wu diikuti dengan Boxian.

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya sesuatu?" jawab Pangeran Wufan.

"Tentu, Pangeran. Dengan segenap hati kami akan menjawab," Jingxiu menjawab.

"Em...apa Pangeran Lu...baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sakit semalam?"

Seketika Boxian dan Jingxiu berpandangan. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat. Akhirnya dengan keberanian, Boxian bicara.

"Maafkan hamba, Pangeran. T-tapi...bukankah Pangeran Lu bersama dengan Pangeran semalam tadi?"

"Apa!?" Wufan kaget.

"M-maafkan hamba apabila perkataan hamba lancang, Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu," Boxian yang menganggap bahwa Wufan marah karena perkataanya langsung menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ah, bukan itu, Pengawal. Maksudku, Pangeran Lu tidak bersamaku semalam tadi. Aku bahkan menunggunya sampai saat ini tapi ia tidak datang sama sekali,"

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Semalam, Pangeran Lu mengatakan akan bertemu dengan anda, dan Pangeran Lu belum kembali ke kamarnya sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu, kami di sini untuk menanyakan perihal Pangeran Lu kepada Pangeran," Boxian memberanikan diri menjelaskan.

Wufan yang mendengar penjelasan Boxian langsung berpikir keras. Ia memikirkan di mana Luhan. Ternyata firasatnya semalam tentang Luhan itu benar. Seketika ia merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan.

"K-kami bertanggung jawab atas Pangeran Lu. Maka dari itu, kami akan mencari Pangeran Lu. Tapi, jika Yang Mulia Pangeran berkenan, adakah petunjuk yang Pangeran tahu akan keberadaan Pangeran Lu?" Jingxiu bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ini adalah kesalahan hamba Pangeran. Jika saja hamba tidak membiarkan Pangeran Lu keluar dari kamarnya semalam, maka tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Hamba benar-benar mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu. Ampuni hamba. Hamba siap dihukum. Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran," Boxian yang menyadari ini kelalaiannya langsung berlutut di hadapan Wufan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ini juga kesalahan hamba, Pangeran," Jingxiu ikut berlutut. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab akan Pangeran Lu. Jingxiu dan Boxian merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Wufan. Mereka yang menjaga kamar Luhan. Apabila hal ini ketahuan oleh Raja Lu, maka nyawa mereka bisa langsung dihabisi.

'TANG TANG TANG'

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN LU MENGHILANG!"

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN LU TIDAK ADA DI KAMARNYA!"

Belum sempat Wufan menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng berbarengan dengan teriakan para pengawal kerajaan yang menyatakan Luhan menghilang. Sontak hal ini membuat seluruh orang yang berada di Kompleks Istana Lu, termasuk keluarga besar Kerajaan Wu, keluar dari tempat peristirahatan mereka dan ribut karena kejadian ini. Semua orang panik. Tentu tidak ada yang mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Hal ini juga membuat Boxian dan Jingxiu panik bukan kepalang. Mereka merasa nyawa mereka akan melayang setelah ini.

"Habislah riwayatku," ujar Boxian dengan suara lirih.

"YANG MULIA RAJA LU MEMERINTAHKAN UNTUK SEMUA ORANG UNTUK MENCARI PANGERAN LU. TANPA TERKECUALI!"

"UNTUK PENGAWAL YANG MENJAGA KAMAR YANG MULIA PANGERAN LU DAN KEPALA PENGAWAL, DIPERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENGHADAP YANG MULIA RAJA LU SEKARANG!"

Perintah seorang pengawal dari menara lonceng membuat semua orang langsung mencari Pangeran Lu. Meski matahari baru saja muncul sepenuhnya suasana istana sudah panas dan gempar karena kabar ini. Begitu pula dengan Boxian dan Jingxiu yang merasa nyawa mereka sudah diujung tanduk. Tinggal menunggu saja sang Raja untuk memberikan perintah hukum pancung atau hukum gantung kepada keduanya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Boxian. Setidaknya dosamu kepada Dewa tidak akan bertambah sebelum kita mati. Aku akan membantumu," Jingxiu menasehati Boxian yang sudah gemetaran.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN KERJAKAN SEHINGGA PANGERAN BISA MENGHILANG!? APA!? BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN HAL INI TERJADI!" sesampainya di kamar Luhan, Boxian dan Jingxiu serta Kepala Pengawal Jin Jun Mian langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan. Bukan oleh Raja, tapi oleh Permaisuri. Permaisuri Lu merasa sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini. Anak semata wayangnya yang dua hari lagi akan melaksanakan pernikahan menghilang. Ia menangis meraung-raung dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya.

"Luhan...Luhan anakku... Oh Dewa, petaka apa yang kau berikan kepadanya?" sang Permaisuri menangis sambil memeluk bantal anaknya. Ia sungguh merasakan hal yang tidak baik terjadi kepada Luhan.

Pagi ini ketika ia sudah bangun dan ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, Luhan, ia menemukan kamar anaknya kosong melompong. Tanpa pengawal di depan kamar anaknya pula. Sontak ia langsung panik dan membuat pengawal serta dayang yang bersamanya ikut panik. Sang Raja yang saat itu ada bersama Permaisuri langsung memerintahkan tiga orang pengawal untuk memberi kabar dan mencari Pangeran, sedangkan dayang-dayang dan pengawal sisanya ia perintahkan memeriksa kamar Pangeran, siapa tau ada petunjuk di dalamnya.

"Diantara kalian bertiga. Adakah yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?" Raja bertanya dengan sabar kepada Boxian, Jingxiu, dan Junmian, walaupun sebenarnya dadanya begitu sesak dan panas. Ia ingin segera menghukum mati kedua pengawal yang tidak becus menjaga pangeran, juga Kepala Pengawal yang tidak becus mengatur kedisiplinan anak buahnya. Tetapi sebagai Raja, ia harus bijaksana. Tidak bisa sembarang ia membunuh orang.

Pertanyaan Raja membuat Boxian dan Jingxiu saling berpandangan.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja. Hamba Pengawal Bian, yang berjaga semalam di kamar Pangeran. Semalam, Pangeran keluar dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran Wu. H-hamba sudah mencoba mencegah Pangeran Lu, Yang Mulia. T-tapi ia berhasil lepas dari hamba. Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia Raja," Boxian menjawab sambil bersujud di hadapan sang Raja dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat. Kentara sekali dari nada bicara Boxian, ia akan menangis.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja. Hamba Pengawal Dou, yang bergantian tugas menjaga pagi ini. H-hamba ikut bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, Yang Mulia Raja," Jingxiu berbicara sambil ikut bersujud di hadapan sang Raja.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja. H-hamba Kepala Pengawal Jin, bertanggung jawab atas anak buah hamba. Hamba siap dihukum, Yang Mulia," Junmian sebagai Kepala Pengawal pun ikut bersujud.

"KALIAN BERTIGA SAMA SAJA!" belum sempat Raja menjawab, Permaisuri mengamuk kepada ketiganya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di kamar pangeran, termasuk dayang dan pengawal yang memeriksa kamar pangeran tersentak kaget.

"SUAMIKU, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KETIKA MENUGASKAN MEREKA MENJAGA ANAK KITA? Hu..hu... MEREKA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BECUS," Permaisuri memeluk sang Raja dengan air mata yang semakin deras berlinang.

"KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM! Huu..hu... KALAU TERJADI SESUATU KEPADA PANGERAN, KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM MATI! Huu..hu... Luhan anakku...," Permaisuri Lu menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika memaki kepada kedua pengawal dan satu kepala pengawal. Ia beranggapan mereka sangat bersalah sehingga Luhan menghilang. Terlihat sekali ia sangat emosi akan hal ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja, hormat hamba, hamba menemukan ini di atas meja Pangeran," seorang dayang memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Raja. Kelihatannya itu adalah surat.

"Apa ini?" Raja pun membaca tulisan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya tempat pertemuan biasa sudah ketahuan dan akan banyak penjaga di sana. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di tempat lain. Tunggu aku di kamar ketiga di tempat keluarga Wu menginap. –Wufan,"

"Apa-apaan ini? Pengawal Bian, kau pasti tahu apa maksud surat ini, kan!?" Raja Lu bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada Boxian. Boxian langsung tersentak kaget. Ia teringat akan kata-kata Jingxiu yang menyuruhnya untuk berkata jujur.

"H-hamba hanya tahu Pangeran ingin bertemu dengan Pangeran Wu. Be-beliau tidak memberitahukan hamba apa-apa tentang surat itu ataupun tempat pertemuan mereka, Yang Mulia...,"

"T-tapi, kami sudah mencoba menanyakannya ke Pangeran Wu. Pangeran Wu pun tidak mengetahui di mana Pangeran Lu berada. Beliau mengaku tidak bertemu dengan Pangeran Lu, Yang Mulia," Jingxiu membantu Boxian berbicara.

"Kalian bertiga sudah mengecewakan aku yang mempercayakan Pangeran kepada kalian. Kalian harus dihukum mati setelah ini. Tapi sekarang kalian harus mencari Pangeran Lu sampai ketemu! Jangan coba-coba kabur! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN!"

Raja Lu memerintahkan kepada ketiganya untuk mencari Luhan. Mereka bertiga pun langsung terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Pangeran Lu dan mencarinya. Sedangkan Raja menenangkan sang Permaisuri yang begitu merasa kehilangan.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi Istana Lu yang lain, Wufan masih mencari Luhan bersama dengan Ayahnya, sang Raja Wu. Raja Wu yang mengetahui Luhan menghilang ikut kewalahan. Ia memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Awalnya ia marah ketika Wufan menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk ia dan Luhan mengadakan pertemuan sembunyi-sembunyi selama masa pingitan mereka. Tapi ia justru kasihan ketika Wufan menceritakannya sampai akhir.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu!" ada seseorang yang memanggil Wufan ketika ia berpisah dengan Ayahnya. Ternyata suara Boxian. Wufan pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau pengawal yang tadi? Ada apa? Apa kalian sudah menemukan Pangeran Lu?" Wufan langsung bertanya kepada Boxian yang datang bersama Jingxiu dan Junmian.

"Hormat hamba, Pangeran. Kami belum menemukan Pangeran Lu. Tapi kami menemukan petunjuk dari kamar Pangeran Lu," Boxian menjawab.

"Hormat hamba, Pangeran. Benar yang dikatakan Pengawal Bian. Ketika kamar Pangeran Lu digeledah, seorang dayang menemukan surat di mejanya. Surat itu kurang lebih menyatakan bahwa Yang Mulia Pangeran Lu diminta untuk menunggu di kamar ketiga di tempat keluarga Wu menginap," sambung Jingxiu.

"Kamar ketiga?" Wufan berpikir. Matanya membelalak setelahnya seolah menemukan titik terang.

"Apa!? Apa kalian yakin?" ia bertanya meyakinkan.

"Hormat hamba. Kami yakin, Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu. Setidaknya itulah yang kami dengar ketika Yang Mulia Raja Lu membaca surat yang ditemukan itu," Junmian menjawab.

"Tidak mungkin," Wufan panik. Dadanya serasa tercekat tiba-tiba setelah mendengarkan kesaksian ketiga pengawal itu. Ia menghalau segala pikiran buruknya tentang adiknya, Shixun.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku," perintah Wufan kepada ketika pengawal tersebut.

"BAIK, YANG MULIA PANGERAN," jawab Boxian, Jingxiu, dan Junmian serentak.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Pangeran Wu yang memimpin di depan mereka. Mereka berlari ke arah yang dituju Pangeran Wufan. Wufan terus berlari. Ia sangat yakin di mana Luhan berada sekarang. Ia senang bisa menemukan Luhan. Namun, hatinya juga menggolak ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Luhan. Wufan tahu siapa yang menempati kamar ketiga itu. Sangat tahu malah. Wufan berdoa dalam hati agar Luhan baik-baik saja, tidak terjadi hal yang buruk kepadanya.

Wufan mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia sampai di lorong tempat kamar ketiga berada. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan paksa.

'BRAKKK'

"SHIXUN!"

"Astaga, Dewa...,"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Lu!"

"Oh, Dewa dan seluruh nenek moyang...,"

.

TBC

Hai, ni hao. :) We meet again :)

Kenapa? TBC mengganggu? Sudah biasa hehehe. Pengen Zhao panjangin cerita per chapternya tapi udah terlanjur ketemu 'titik penasaran' dan 'titik habis' dari chapternya. This topic became number 1 on my review messages.. Zhao really appreciates it. I love you all, karena udah perhatian sama FF Zhao yang ini. Setiap ada yang bilang 'Zhao, ini kurang panjang,' atau semacamnya, Zhao langsung pengen panjangin cerita di Chapter depan. Tapi, setiap Zhao post 1 chapter, pasti Zhao udah siapin sekurang-kurangnya 1 chapter selanjutnya yang udah jadi. So, kalau dirubah atau ditambahin lagi, malah Zhaonya yang bingung. Heheh. Mianhae, yeoreobun :D /bow/ Tapi, Zhao akan berusaha bikin yang lebih panjang lagi, ne. Let's wait. :)

Second topic for this time is... Zhao minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Bahkan ini udah nyaris seminggu dari Chapter terakhir yang Zhao update. Jeongmal mianhae, feichang dui bu qi. Ini semua karena urusan duniawi yang minta perhatian lebih dari Zhao. Zhao juga harus nonton + dengerin video pembahasan materi selama 1 jam pake bahasa Inggris + buat kesimpulan, tanpa Sub dan CC, selama beberapa hari ini. Sedangkan, kemampuan English saya masih bersajak AB-AB. Termasuk juga signal Wi-fi yang tak beraturan akibat musim hujan sekarang.

Third, mari kita bahas NC di Chapter lalu. Review kalian sangat membuat jiwa Zhao membara #cieelah. Karena jujur, ini bukan pertama kalinya Zhao membuat NC-moment, dan pastinya, NC moment yang Zhao buat pasti kurang HOT. Aigoo. Bukan salah readers dan reviewers, kok, karena Zhao sendiri juga merasa NC yang Zhao buat pasti ada yang ngeganjel. Jadinya, gak All-Out. Terus ada yang minta, NC a-la BDSM. Hohoho. Luhannya bikin Zhao gak tega, chingu. Hiks, I'm not the expert, I'm still on my way to study about that. Hihi. #pleasecorrectmyenglish

Nah, last. I really thank you to your reviews and responses. I really appreciate it. As usual. I need your review for this Chapter. Review dan respon kalian sangat berharga, dear. Jangan lupa saling bekerjasama, ne. :) As usual too, Zhao bales review bagi readers yang punya akun, via PM. :)

Let's meet at the next Chapter. Anyeong :))

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	6. Chapter 6

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 6

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan senikmat ini melakukan seks denganmu, Pangeran Luhan,"

Ucap Shixun yang sedang memakai jubah tidurnya di samping ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk memperkosa Luhan. Luhan pingsan setelah kejadian itu. Ia terkulai lemas. Shixun memandangi wajah Luhan yang kelelahan. Dengan rasa kemanusiaan Shixun yang masih tersisa, ia melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan Luhan juga kain yang ia gunakan untuk menyumpal mulut Luhan. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Shixun merapikan ranjang dimana Luhan masih tertidur dan mengusap bekas air mata di wajah Luhan. Tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan kain selimut dan memandangi wajahnya lagi sambil menunggu matahari terbit sepenuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik kalau dilihat seperti ini. Seandainya kau bukanlah calon yang akan dinikahkan dengan Wufan keparat itu, kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Akupun tidak akan berlaku kasar kepadamu," ucap Shixun sambil membelai wajah Luhan.

"Aku yakin kau sangat dijaga, Luhan. Aku yakin perangaimu indah. Tapi takdirmu yang buruk. Hahaha," Shixun tertawa di sela bicaranya.

"Kasihan sekali kau, rusa manis. Namun begini saja belum cukup bagiku. Aku harus memastikan kau benar-benar mengandung anakku sebelum mereka tetap menikahkanmu dengan Wufan keparat itu," sambung Shixun sambil mengelus perut rata Luhan.

"Karena dengan begitu mereka akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Dan aku akan menjadi penonton pertama yang menyaksikan kerajaan Wu hancur perlahan, walaupun harus hancur bersama dengan kerajaan Lu. Hahaha,"

"Aku bahagia, Luhan. Aku bahagia! Aku berhasil membalas dendam diriku atas ibuku kepada Wu Yi Guan, si tua bangka keparat itu. Ia memang pantas hancur!"

'BRAKKK'

"SHIXUN!"

Shixun menoleh ke belakang di mana ia mendengar pintunya dibuka paksa dan suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Wufan yang membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat apa yang ia lakukan bersama calon pengantinnya. Shixun juga melihat tiga orang pengawal yang mengikuti Wufan di belakangnya, sama kagetnya dengan Wufan.

'Cih, pengganggu datang,' ucap Shixun dalam hati. Shixun tiba-tiba merasakan hawa panas menyelimuti kamar yang ia tempati. Ia ingin menyapa sang kakak. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri tegak, Wufan menyerangnya. Wufan meraih kerah pakaian Shixun, menyerobot ke arahnya membuat Shixun terpojok langsung ke dinding.

"Wufan? Selamat pagi, kakakku," Shixun menyapa Wufan seperti tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi. Ia tersenyum meremehkan kepada Wufan. Seakan ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menang.

"Jangan basa-basi, Shixun. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Luhan!?" lain Shixun, lain pula Wufan. Wufan tersulut dalam emosi. Ia membentak Shixun.

"Aku? Aku hanya bersenang-senang bersamanya. HAHAHA," Shixun tertawa lebar setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'BUGGH'

Wufan memukul wajah Shixun. Ia lakukan hal itu berulang kali, namun Shixun sama sekali tidak membalas atau menghindar dari pukulannya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Luhan!"

'BUGGH'

Tak cukup satu pukulan melayang ke arah wajah Shixun. Wufan terlihat begitu marah. Matanya menatap Shixun yang terjatuh di bawahnya dengan menyalang. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah. Sedangkan Shixun masih tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Wufan masih dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Wu, tahan emosi Pangeran. Pangeran Muda Wu adalah adik Pangeran sendiri," ucap Kepala Pengawal Junmian yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran itu sambil menahan Wufan yang ingin melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Wufan mengatur nafasnya. Ia sangat marah akan hal yang baru saja ia lihat.

Wufan merasa senang Luhan sudah ditemukan. Tapi apa yang ia lihat malah membalikkan perasaan senangnya. Marah, kecewa, dan sedih ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Shixun melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Luhan.

"Boxian, Jingxiu, cepat bawa Pangeran Lu ke kamarnya!" perintah Junmian kepada dua pengawal bawahannya.

"B-BAIK!" seru keduanya.

Boxian dan Jingxiu langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan, tak lupa mereka membungkusnya dengan selimut. Boxian yang melihat ada bercak darah di sprei yang ditiduri oleh Pangeran Lu langsung kaget. ia terpaku dan ingin menangis di tempat rasanya.

"Boxian apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat!" bisik Jingxiu yang melihat Boxian terdiam.

"B-baik," jawab Boxian. Akhirnya Boxian dan Jingxiu membawa Pangeran Luhan keluar dari kamar Pangeran Shixun.

"Apa itu Pangeran Lu?"

"Oh Dewa! Apa yang terjadi padanya!?"

"Apa benar Pangeran ditemukan di kamar Pangeran Muda Wu?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya Pangeran Lu bisa di kamar Pangeran Wu Shi Xun?"

"Kenapa ia hanya memakai selimut? Kemana pakaiannya?"

"Oh Dewa dan nenek moyang!"

Suara jeritan dan bisikkan terdengar dari orang-orang yang melihat Jingxiu membawa Pangeran Lu yang dicari dengan hanya dibalut selimut putih. Jingxiu juga Boxian tidak mempedulikan orang-orang itu. Mereka harus cepat-cepat membawa Pangeran Lu ke kamarnya. Boxian dan Jingxiu mendoakan Pangeran Lu baik-baik saja. Jingxiu berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Pangeran Shixun tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan Pangeran Luhan selama Pangeran Luhan bersamanya.

Lain Jingxiu lain pula Boxian. Dari awal Boxian mendengar Raja Lu membaca surat bahwa Luhan mengadakan pertemuan di tempat menginap keluarga Wu, hatinya merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Luhan. Benar saja. Ia ingin menangis atau setidaknya ikut memukul wajah sang Pangeran Muda Wu yang telah melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada Pangeran Lu. Tanpa diberi tahupun Boxian sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Shixun kepada Luhan. Namun, ia tidak habis pikir bahwa yang melakukan hal itu kepada Luhan adalah Pangeran Shixun. Adik dari calon suami Luhan sendiri. Sebenarnya apa salah Luhan? Boxian melihat Luhan yang dibawa Jingxiu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Ini semua salahku,' ucap Boxian dalam hati. Boxian mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi malam itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa lebih tegas kepada Luhan. Seandainya saja ia tidak tertipu lagi oleh tipuan jahil yang Luhan buat. Pasti Luhan tidak akan mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini.

.

"Bagaimana Wufan? Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

'BUGGH'

"Luhan tidak bisa menjadi pengantinmu, Wufan. Ia akan mengandung anakku...,"

'BUGGH'

"...dan ini adalah awal kehancurannya. Kehancuran kerajaan Lu dan kerajaan Wu,"

'BUGGH'

"KAU DAN TUA BANGKA ITU AKAN HANCUR, WUFAN!"

'BUGGH'

"Aaaaargh...,"

'BUGGH'

Sementara itu, Wufan dan Shixun masih berkelahi di kamar Shixun. Shixun terus menanyakan dan berucap tentang segala hal yang berkenaan dengan kehancuran kerajaan. Hal itu tentu membuat Wufan semakin tersulut emosinya dan semakin membabi buta memukuli Shixun. Shixun sama sekali tidak terlihat membalas atau bahkan berusaha menangkis pukulan Wufan. Namun, Shixun tertap tersenyum meremehkan Wufan.

Wufan sudah tak mampu berkata-kata. Hatinya begitu hancur ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya disakiti. Hatinya bertambah sakit ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya sendirilah yang menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Padahal baru beberapa hari Wufan bertemu dengan Luhan. Tak pernah ia bertemu dengan orang berperangai sebaik dan sehalus Luhan. Wufan sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Luhan dengan segenap jiwa di dalam hatinya. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia bisa melindungi Luhan, Luhan sudah hancur terlebih dulu.

"WU SHIXUN!"

Ketika Wufan siap untuk melayangkan pukulan kepada Shixun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, suara Ayah mereka terdengar. Raja Wu terlihat begitu marah. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Oh Dewa... Luhan anakku...huu...huu...,"

Permaisuri Lu menangis dengan keras begitu ia melihat Luhan yang dibawa oleh Jingxiu. Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika Jingxiu membawa Luhan semakin dekat dan melihat Luhan tidak memakai pakaian apapun, hanya sehelai kain selimut. Ia melihat Luhan begitu rapuh dan lemah.

"Luuhaan, apa yang terjadi, nak? Huu..huu...," Permaisuri langsung memeluk Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Aku selalu menjagamu. Hiks... Berdoa untukmu agar Dewa dan nenek moyang menjagamu di dalam lindungan mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka membiarkanmu mendapat petaka seperti ini, Luhan!? Huu...hu...,"

"Istriku, kendalikan emosimu," Sang Raja menenangkan sang Permaisuri. Mencoba untuk meredakan tangisnya. Walaupun ia sendiri terguncang atas keadaan Luhan saat ini. Ia hanya melihat Luhan yang sedang diperiksa oleh tabib istana sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

"Dimana kalian menemukan Luhan!? Hiks... Siapa!? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada anakku!?" Permaisuri yang tadi terduduk langsung terbangun, melepaskan tangan Raja yang ada di pundaknya, dan menatap menyalang pada Jingxiu dan Boxian yang masih berlutut di depan kamar sang Pangeran Lu. Boxian dan Jingxiu hanya berpandangan ketika ditanya seperti itu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi mereka mengingat posisi mereka. Jabatan mereka hanya sebagai pengawal. Mereka takut lancang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA!? Huu...huu... Siapa orangnyaa... Hiks...," Sang Ratu terjatuh terduduk kembali karena Jingxiu dan Boxian tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pengawal Bian, Pengawal Dou, jawablah. Katakan yang sebenarnya," sang Raja menahan tubuh sang Ratu yang lemas dan berbicara kepada kedua pengawal yang sudah membawa Luhan itu.

"H-hormat kami, Yang Mulia Raja. Maafkan atas kelancangan kami. Kami menemukan Pangeran Lu di kamar Pangeran Muda Wu, Yang Mulia. Se-sekali lagi maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Maafkan atas kelancangan kami berkata seperti ini," Boxian menjelaskan dengan bersujud dan berbicara terbata-bata. Saking takutnya ia kepada Raja. Ia takut dituduh memfitnah Pangeran Muda Wu oleh Raja. Jingxiu pun ikut bersujud.

"APA!? Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan atas keluarga Wu!" Raja tidak percaya atas apa yang Boxian katakan. Ia tidak mudah percaya, karena ia sendiri sudah menganggap Kerajaan Wu sebagai saudaranya, tidak mungkin Raja Wu menghianati dirinya.

"Hor-hormat hamba, Yang Mulia Raja. Tapi, benar apa yang dikatakan Pengawal Bian. Hamba dan Pengawal Bian serta Kepala Pengawal Jin mencari Yang Mulia Pangeran bersama dengan Pangeran Wu, Yang Mulia. Kemudian kami m-menemukan Pangeran ada di dalam kamar Pangeran Muda Wu, juga...Pangeran Muda Wu ada bersama Pangeran Lu," Jingxiu menjelaskan sejelas yang ia bisa. Jingxiu akui ia sangat takut sekarang, tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Boxian dituduh memfitnah sementara yang Boxian jelaskan adalah kenyataan.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan ini!?" Raja mulai berang setelah mencerna apa yang ia dengar dari kedua pengawalnya.

"Kalian berdua! Katakan pada Raja Wu aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang! Bawa juga kedua Pangeran Wu bersamanya! CEPAT!"

Seketika Boxian dan Jingxiu langsung keluar dari kamar Pangeran Lu dan menuju tempat Raja Wu setelah mereka mendengar perintah Raja. Kini Raja Lu emosi karena merasa dihianati oleh orang yang sudah ia percaya dan ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Raja Wu atas kejadian ini.

"Y-yang Mulia...," suara Tabib Istana Yang mengalihkan perhatian sang Raja dan Permaisuri. Sedari tadi, Tabib Istana Yang memeriksa keadaan Pangeran Lu.

"Ada apa, tabib Yang? Hiks... Adakah yang kau ingin katakan tentang keadaan anakku?" Permaisuri bertanya tak sabar karena Tabib Yang tidak mengatakan apapun walau Raja dan Permaisuri sudah menatap ke arahnya. Ia terlihat gelisah dan tidak enak diri. Tabib Yang meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Tabib Yang?" Permaisuri mendekati Tabib Yang dan bertanya lagi. Sekilas ia melihat Luhan sedang dipakaikan pakaian oleh dayang istana.

"Y-yang Mulia Permaisuri, maafkan hamba. Hamba sudah memeriksa keadaan Yang Mulia Pangeran. Pangeran sekarang demam dan hamba menemukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, Yang Mulia,"

"Apa itu, Tabib Yang. Cepat katakan!" sang Raja yang mendengarpun angkat bicara. Sementara Permaisuri hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan kembali menangis, ia menyebut nama Dewa di sela tangisnya.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Raja. Hamba menemukan banyak bercak di tubuh Pangeran Lu dan...dan lubang kemaluan Pangeran terluka, Yang Mulia," Tabib Istana Yang langsung bersujud begitu selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, takut kalau Raja marah kepada dirinya.

"Hamba menemukan bercak darah di selimut yang tadi digunakan Pangeran, Yang Mulia. Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia," sambung Tabib Yang sambil tetap bersujud.

"Oh, Dewa...," tanpa diduga Permaisuri langsung jatuh pingsan begitu mendengar penjelasan sang tabib. Permaisuri pastilah sangat kaget dan lemas ketika mendengar anaknya yang ia sangat sayangi dan lindungi bagaikan giok yang indah akan menjadi seperti ini. Sontak sang Raja langsung menahan tubuh Permaisuri supaya tidak jatuh ke lantai kemudian menidurkannya di ranjang.

"Yang Mulia Raja Wu ingin menghadap!" teriak seorang pengawal dari luar kamar Pangeran Lu. Raja Lu yang mendengarnya pun langsung menuju keluar kamar untuk menemui orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Begitu Raja Lu keluar dari kamar Pangeran Lu, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Raja Wu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Namun, Raja Lu tetap tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap sang Raja Wu dengan tatapan tajam. Terlebih lagi melihat kedua Pangeran Wu yang berdiri di belakang Raja Wu. Raja Lu tetap tidak merendahkan tatapannya ketika melihat Pangeran Muda Wu Shi Xun yang babak belur entah kenapa.

"Ada yang harus kau jelaskan, saudaraku, Raja Wu," Raja Lu berkata dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pertemuan kecil yang ada di luar kamarnya. Raja Wu beserta kedua Pangeran Wu mengikuti dirinya.

.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Kita langsung saja ke intinya. Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku, Wu Yi Guan," ucap Raja Lu dengan nada dingin dan datar, segera setelah mereka berempat sampai di tempat pertemuan kecil milik Raja Lu.

"Pertama-tama, aku memohon maaf kepadamu atas perlakuan anakku, Wu Shi Xun, yang tidak pantas kepada anakmu, Pangeran Lu Han," ucap Raja Wu sambil menunduk. Menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Raja Lu.

"Jadi benar apa yang aku dengar? Wu Shi Xun yang melakukan ini kepada anakku?" tanya Raja Lu. Raja Lu mengalihkan tatapannya ke satu titik dan tetap. Ia tidak mau menatap Raja Wu ataupun kedua Pangeran Wu. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati dan dikhianati.

"Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi. Aku mengakui bahwa ini adalah salah anakku, Lu Gang,"

"Kau, Wu Shi Xun. Apakah Ayahmu tidak mengajarkanmu etika?" tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf dari Raja Wu Guan, Raja Lu Gang malah bertanya kepada Shixun. Ia masih tidak menatap kepada orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Mendengar hal itu, Raja Wu Guan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Raja Lu sudah sangat kecewa kepadanya, sampai ia tidak menerima permintaan maaf yang ia ajukan. Raja Wu sangat malu saat ini. Kentara sekali dari pertanyaan Raja Lu kepada Shixun bahwa Raja Lu mulai meragukan dirinya. Raja Lu mulai mempertanyakan tentang etika yang diajarkan olehnya kepada Shixun. Secara tidak langsung, itu merupakan sindiran halus yang Raja Lu berikan kepada Shixun yang tidak bermoral dan juga kepada dirinya, sebagai seorang Raja, yang tidak mampu menjaga etika sang anak.

"Huh, apa perlu etika di kehidupanku yang munafik seperti ini?" Shixun menjawab pertanyaan Raja Lu dengan pertanyaan balik. Namun, ia bertanya dengan nada menantang dan tidak ada sopan santun. Membuat Raja Lu mendelikkan pandangannya ke arah Shixun yang kini sedang mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, meremehkan.

"Aku tidak tahan terus berusaha dan berlagak menikmati kehidupan ini. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku atas ibuku. Aku ingin membuat semua orang di Kerajaan Wu yang selama ini tidak mempedulikan ibuku, menderita dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mereka harus membayar nyawa ibuku yang sudah mereka ambil. Mereka harus membayar kebahagiaan masa kecilku yang mereka musnahkan. Seharusnya aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi karena mereka...karena mereka ambil nyawa ibuku, AKU KEHILANGAN KEBAHAGIAAN ITU! DAN UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU, ETIKA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIPERLUKAN!" Shixun mulai marah, ia menatap sang Raja Lu dengan tajam seakan menantang dirinya.

"Lalu sekarang? Aku menemukan apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku menemukan cara membuat Kerajaan Wu dan seluruh isinya hancur! Melalui perjanjian itu! Aku harus bisa mengambil kesempatan itu dengan baik. Hahahaha,"

"Wu Shi Xun!" Wufan memotong perkataan Shixun yang sudah seperti orang gila. Shixun sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, mungkin.

"Dan aku berhasil. Sedikit lagi aku berhasil. Setelah Luhan hamil, ia tidak akan mungkin menikah denganmu, keparat!" Shixun menunjuk Wufan yang hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertindak diluar kesopanan di hadapan Raja Lu.

"Lalu, perjanjian yang kalian harapkan akan menjadikan kebahagiaan, akan kubuat menjadi kebalikannya. KALIAN SEMUA, KERAJAAN LU DAN KERAJAAN WU AKAN MENDAPAT PETAKA. KERAJAAN SUDAH PASTI AKAN HANCUR KARENA PETAKA ITU. HAHAHA,"

Shixun tertawa puas setelah selesai berbicara. Wufan yang terduduk di sampingnya membelalakkan mata mendengar semua penuturannya. Adiknya, telah menghancurkan orang yang ia cintai. Wufan tahu benar, Luhan pasti akan hamil. Lelaki yang 'diberkahi' pasti akan mengandung setelah ia dibuahi untuk pertama kali. Mengingat hal itu, Wufan mengepalkan tangannya erat dan tetap menahan amarahnya. Ingin sekali ia memukul adiknya sekarang.

'BRAKK'

Raja Lu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"PENGAWAL! PENJARAKAN WU SHI XUN! CAMBUK DIA!" perintah sang Raja Lu dengan penuh amarah kepada pengawal yang menunggu di depan pintu ruang pertemuannya.

"Wu Yi Guan, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu,"

.

TBC

.

Anyeong, yeorobun ^^ Zhao is back.

Gimana chapter 6 nya? Membingungkan kah? Atau bikin greget gara-gara Shixun makin menjadi? Atau...sedih karena TBC-nya? Muehehe.

TBC masih mengganggu, ya, dari Chapter kemarin. Bahkan dari Chapter awal kayaknya. Udah berusaha dipanjangin, chingu. Tapi udah terlanjur ketemu 'titik penasaran'-nya. Hehe. Salahkanlah 'titik temu' yang membuat penyakit TBC Zhao nggak bisa sembuh. (Sampe ada yang bilang di Review, kalo TBC = TuBerColosis. Siapa, tuh, orangnya? Zhao udah ingetin, biar Zhao cium/? Hahaha XD)

Ngomong-ngomong Chapter 5 kemarin, ada yang nanya 'Zhao, Dou Jing Xiu sama Jin Jun Mian itu siapa?'. Nah, kalo yang 'ngeh pasti tau deh mereka siapa. Hehe. Yup, Dou Jing Xiu itu Do Kyung Soo (D.O) dan Jin Jun Mian itu Kim Joon Myeon (Suho). Kok, namanya bisa beda banget? Hehe, karena itu emang nama Mandarinnya mereka. Let's enjoy with Mandarin, pengyou-men! ^^ Sedangkan untuk Wu Yi Guan dan Lu Huan Gang, mereka Other Chara.

Thanks for your review for the last chapter. Your review is so precious. I love you all. :) /hug you one by one/ Pertahankan terus, ne ^^ Hihi. Gomawo. Seperti biasa, Zhao akan balas review bagi yang punya akun via PM, yah. :) Terakhir, Zhao minta review dan respons lagi dari kalian, dear. Biar Zhao lebih semangat lagi lanjutnya. Sekalian Zhao minta correction kalo ada TYPO. Hihiw:)

So, see you next chapter. I love you all :*

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	7. Chapter 7

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 7

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

"Ini semua karena aku, Jingxiu. Seandainya aku tidak membiarkan Luhan keluar malam itu, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Hiks...," terlihat di sebuah ruang sudut kerajaan, Boxian sedang meangis karena perasaan bersalah yang sangat. Ia bersama dengan Jingxiu yang juga tak kalah kalutnya dengan dia.

"Boxian, jangan salahkan dirimu. Tidak baik," Jingxiu mencoba menghibur temannya.

"Tapi ini memang kesalahanku, Jingxiu. Malam itu, kan...,"

"Pengawal Dou, apa kau disini?" suara seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Orang itu membuka kasar pintu ruang yang ditempati Jingxiu dan Boxian sekarang, yang tidak lain adalah kamar pengawal. Jingxiu dan Boxian pun melihat ke sumber suara.

"Ah. Selamat siang, Pengawal Dou. Aku Kepala Prajurit Piao dari Kerajaan Wu. Aku mencarimu untuk memberitahukan bahwa kau dipanggil oleh Kepala Pengawal Jin,"

Jingxiu dan Boxian langsung berdiri ketika orang itu membicarakan maksudnya datang mencari Dou Jing Xiu. Jingxiu yang tidak mengetahui apa sebabnya dipanggil Kepala Pengawal Jin, membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Namun, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang membulatkan mata. Boxian yang masih di sampingnya pun ikut membulatkan matanya. Ia membulatkan matanya karena yang datang adalah Kepala Prajurit yang ia sukai.

"Selamat siang, Kepala Prajurit Piao. Aku mengerti akan perintahmu. Tapi, kenapa harus kau yang memberitahukan padahal kau berasal dari Kerajaan Wu?" Jingxiu bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hal itu karena ia menghormati Kepala Prajurit Piao yang mempunyai jabatan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mengawasi daerah Kerajaan Lu setelah insiden tadi pagi. Tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kepala Pengawal Jin Jun Mian yang kelihatannya sangat kerepotan. Tiba-tiba saja beliau mendekatiku dan meminta bantuanku untuk menyampaikan amanatnya padamu," Kepala Prajurit Piao menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menghadap kepadanya. Terimakasih, Kepala Prajurit Piao. Selamat siang," tanpa menunggu lama, Jingxiu langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat kepada Kepala Prajurit Piao dan keluar menuju tempat Kepala Pengawal Jin Jun Mian berada.

Sepeninggal Jingxiu, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Kepala Prajurit Piao yang berdiri di ambang pintu masih melihat keluar, ke arah Jingxiu yang berlari untuk menemui Kepala Pengawal Jin. Sedangkan, Boxian yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang hanya menatap Kepala Prajurit Piao yang sangat ia kagumi. Dalam hati, Boxian memuji ketegasan suara saat Kepala Prajurit Piao memberi amanat pada Jingxiu tadi, yang otomatis menambah nilai ketampanannya di dalam hati Boxian.

"Ekhm. Maaf, apakah Pengawal Kerajaan Lu tidak tahu tentang pentingnya sirkulasi udara?" tiba-tiba saja Kepala Prajurit Piao bertanya dan menoleh ke arah Boxian. Hal itu membuat Boxian sangat kaget.

"E-eh? Maaf, Kepala Prajurit Piao. Aku akan membuka jendelanya," Boxian menjawab Kepala Prajurit Piao dengan gugup.

Seandainya Kepala Prajurit Piao tidak bertanya, mungkin Boxian tidak akan sadar bahwa jendela kamar pengawal masih tertutup. Setiap pagi, Boxian pasti akan membuka jendela kamar pengawal. Tapi karena tadi pagi ia sangat panik, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, semua orang istana sangat ricuh menanyakan kabar pangeran. Seluruh Kerajaan juga masih belum kembali ke aktifitas normalnya. Seakan-akan Pangeran Lu-lah yang harus lebih diperhatikan, yang harus dipentingkan. Mereka mengesampingkan kegiatan mereka sendiri demi mencari Pangeran Lu sejak pagi dan tidak ada yang sempat mengerjakan sesuatu apapun. Termasuk Boxian, untuk membuka jendela kamar pengawal sekalipun.

"Jangan berlaku seolah-olah matahari menyalahkanmu dan tidak mau menyinari dirimu karena kau bersalah," tepat setelah Boxian membuka jendela terakhir, Kepala Prajurit Piao berbicara dan masuk ke dalam kamar pengawal.

"M-maaf?" Boxian bingung atas perkataan Kepala Prajurit Piao, ia pun bertanya.

"Namamu Bian Bo Xian, bukan?" Kepala Prajurit Piao menoleh ke arah Boxian yang kini ada di sebelah kirinya. Keduanya saling menatap. Demi Dewa dan para nenek moyang, Boxian seakan kerdil berdiri di samping Kepala Prajurit Piao yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Iya, Kepala Prajurit Piao," Boxian menjawab sambil menunduk karena tak kuat menatap Kepala Prajurit Piao.

"Panggil aku Chanlie. Aku tidak begitu suka panggilan formal. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau yang menjaga kamar Pangeran Lu pada malam kejadian. Aku yakin kau pasti merasa bersalah," Chanlie berbicara sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang yang kebetulan adalah milik Boxian.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Ini kesalahanku," Boxian ikut duduk di samping Chanlie. Iapun menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai saat Pangeran Lu pergi untuk menemui Pangeran Wu, sampai saat ia menemukan Pangeran, kemudian mengantarkannya ke hadapan Raja dan ia dimaki-maki karena keadaan Pangeran Lu. Boxian sampai menangis ketika menceritakannya kepada Chanlie. Chanlie mendengarkan Boxian dengan baik, sesekali ia akan mengusap punggung Boxian untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini. Semua ini adalah takdir. Bagaimanapun semua yang terjadi di muka bumi ini sudah ditentukan oleh Dewa, bukan begitu?" Chanlie berucap setelah Boxian selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Pangeran Lu adalah orang yang baik. Tidak mungkin Dewa begitu tega untuk menjatuhkan petaka kepadanya. Hiks...,"

"Hey,...," tiba-tiba saja Chanlie memeluk Boxian.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa biasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa saat Pangeran Lu menemui Pangeran Wu. Tapi, semalam ia celaka. Itu adalah takdir yang dituliskan Dewa untuknya. Kau harus yakin, dibalik semua kejadian ini pasti ada sesuatu yang indah yang menunggu Pangeran Lu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan dirimu karena hal yang terjadi. Waktu tidak akan berputar ke masa lampau, kan?" Chanlie menjelaskan dengan hati-hati sambil membelai kepala Boxian yang masih dipeluknya. Boxian menjawab pertanyaan Chanlie dengan anggukan.

"Nah, kau tahu itu. Kesalahan memang diperlukan seseorang untuk mengoreksi dirinya sendiri agar ia lebih baik. Kalau kau ingin menebus rasa bersalahmu sekarang, berjanjilah pada dirimu untuk menjaga Pangeran Lu lebih baik lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," Boxian menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus," Chanlie tersenyum karena respon Boxian. Ia menunjukkan senyum senangnya yang khas dan ceria. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat karena melihat Boxian tersenyum. Ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika melihat orang tersenyum karena dirinya, kecuali senyuman Ibunya dan Ayahnya. Chanlie tidak memperdulikan perasaan itu, ia tetap tersenyum.

Boxian yang masih dalam pelukan Chanlie merasa baikan sekarang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Kepala Prajurit Piao Chan Lie dari Kerajaan Wu yang selama ini ia kagumi dan hanya bisa ia lihat dari jauh, sekarang memeluk dirinya. Boxian merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Chanlie. Jika boleh Boxian egois kepada Dewa, Boxian akan mengatakan kepada Dewa untuk menghentikan waktu sekarang juga agar kehangatan pelukan Chanlie yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak menghilang begitu saja.

"Chanlie...," Boxian memanggil nama Chanlie dengan lirih. Masih tetap dalam pelukan Chanlie.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih," Boxian mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Chanlie dan menoleh menatap mata Chanlie yang juga menatap matanya.

"Aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa lakukan," Chanlie tersenyum lagi. Chanlie dan Boxian yang tadinya bertatapan, sekarang makin mendekatkan diri. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Terasa bagaikan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dada keduanya. Namun keduanya malah menikmati perasaan itu. Mereka makin mempersempit jarak sampai keduanya bisa merasakan nafas orang di depannya. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"BOXIAN!"

Teriakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Boxian dan Chanlie menjauhkan jarak mereka seketika. Keduanya terlihat panik dan kecewa karena ada yang mengganggu mereka. Namun, kepanikan dan kekecewaan juga dirasakan oleh orang yang baru datang, walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Boxian! Boxian!"

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, Jingxiu? Berbicaralah dengan benar, atur nafasmu dulu," Boxian menenangkan orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Jingxiu. Jingxiu terlihat sangat panik. Terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku mendengar kabar buruk, Boxian...tentang Luhan...," Jingxiu berucap sambil tetap tersengal-sengal. Matanya membulat menatap Boxian di depannya.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Boxian yang mendengar kata 'Luhan' langsung ikut panik.

"Luhan...Luhan...jika ia hamil, ia akan dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Muda Wu Shi Xun," Jingxiu mengatakan semuanya dengan cepat. Sontak hal itu membuat Boxian tiba-tiba membatu. Bahkan Chanlie yang sedari tadi melihat keduanya dengan bingung, membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa!? Kau bercanda, Jingxiu," Boxian bertanya memastikan.

"Tidak, Boxian! Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Ketika di jalan kembali ke sini setelah menghadap Kepala Pengawal Jin, aku melewati ruang pertemuan Raja. Aku mendengar sendiri percakapan Raja Wu dan Raja Lu, juga bagaimana Raja Lu memutuskan untuk menikahkan Luhan dengan Pangeran Muda Wu jika ia hamil...,"

"...,"

"Bahkan setelah perbincangan mereka, Raja Lu memerintahkan Kepala Pengawal Jin untuk mengutus beberapa pengawal untuk mengumumkan pembatalan atas undangan pernikahan Pangeran Lu dan Pangeran Wu Yi Fan yang sudah disebar sekarang juga,"

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruang pertemuan, Raja Lu Huan Gang dan Raja Wu Yi Guan terlihat sangat serius berbicara. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan dibatasi oleh meja tanpa jamuan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sedari tadi, Raja Wu Yi Guan berkali-kali bersujud dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia terlihat begitu merasa bersalah. Sedari tadi juga, Raja Wu yang lebih banyak berbicara. Sedangkan Raja Lu hanya akan meresepon sekenanya saja.

Jika kita mau mendengar dari dekat, Raja Wu sedang menceritakan bagaimana Wu Shi Xun bisa menjadi seorang pembangkang seperti sekarang. Dimulai dari hubungan Raja Wu dengan selir, sampai dengan pembunuhan selir itu dan akhirnya Shixun memberontak.

"Aku senang kau masih menghargaiku dengan bercerita jujur kepadaku. Aku turut prihatin dan berduka atas pengalaman buruk kerajaanmu. Tapi, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putraku Pangeran Lu, Wu Yi Guan. Bagaimana pertanggung jawabanmu atas perilaku putramu yang sudah melanggar norma dan moral?"

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas perbuatan Wu Shi Xun, putraku. Aku sungguh menyesalkan perbuatannya. Sungguh aku malu. Aku sebagai orang tuanya, berjanji akan menghukumnya dan mendidiknya lebih baik lagi. Tetapi, seandainya kau ingin menghukumnya, wahai saudaraku, aku menerima hukuman apapun yang akan kau berikan padanya," ucap Raja Wu sambil bersujud karena merasa sangat malu dan menyesal.

"Putramu sungguh membuatku murka, Wu Guan. Aku menahan amarahku sejak tadi ia berucap tanpa mengatur lisannya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana ia bertingkah laku di hadapanku tadi. Seakan ia membuang kesopanannya," Raja Lu berucap dengan nada dingin.

"Ma-maafkanlah anakku, Lu Gang," lagi, Raja Wu bersujud di hadapan Raja Lu.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah, Wu Guan. Saat itu aku lepas kendali dan memutuskan untuk mencambuknya. Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf atas keputusanku saat itu. Aku sebagai orang tua korban di sini. Bagaimanapun, aku sungguh sakit hati. Harusnya ia dikebiri saat itu juga. Tapi aku sadar, bukan hakku untuk menghukumnya seperti itu karena Ayahnya adalah seorang raja juga, sama sepertiku. Aku yakin kau mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mendidiknya. Lebih dari itu, aku menaruh curiga pada Keluarga Wu bahwa ada yang sedang kalian rencanakan dibalik semua ini,"

"Aku pasti akan menghukumnya ketika sampai di Kerajaan Wu nanti, Lu Gang. Aku berjanji. Aku juga menerima atas hukumanmu yang kau berikan kepadanya, Lu Gang. Kemudian, aku berani bersumpah tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang kami rencanakan, Lu Gang," Raja Wu bersujud lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu, saudaraku. Lalu, diluar hal itu. Bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita untuk menikahkan kedua pangeran pertama dan menjalankan petuah nenek moyang? Putraku, Pangeran Luhan adalah lelaki yang 'diberkahi'. Kau pasti tahu akan hal itu. Dan mengingat apa yang telah putra keduamu lakukan, kau pasti juga tahu apa resiko yang akan terjadi pada putraku," Raja Lu menghela nafas. Ia bertambah penat sekarang.

"Aku menghormati pendirianmu yang tidak melupakan hal itu, saudaraku. Melaksanakan petuah nenek moyang adalah hal yang penting, mengingat apabila hal itu tidak kita laksanakan maka kerajaan kita berdua akan mendapat bala," jawab Raja Wu.

"Kau benar, Wu Guan. Bagaimanapun kita pasti berusaha untuk melaksanakan hal itu,"

"Benar, Lu Gang. Tapi, aku yakin kau bukanlah orang awam terhadap kitab dimana Dewa menyatakan bahwa ' _setiap manusia yang Dewa titipkan ciptaan kepadanya, haruslah terikat dengan manusia lain yang membuat Dewa menitipkan ciptaannya kepada manusia itu_ '. Itu berarti...,"

"Setiap orang yang hamil, harus terikat dengan orang yang menghamilinya. Dengan kata lain, apabila Luhan hamil, ia harus menikah dengan Shixun," Raja Lu menyela perkataan Raja Wu dan menatapnya.

"Benar. Selain itu ada pernyataan Dewa yang lain, yaitu ' _apabila seorang manusia mengandung tanpa terikat dengan siapapun, maka ia akan menjadi orang yang dikutuk Dewa selama masa hidupnya dan keturunannya_ '. Bukan begitu, Lu Gang? Aku yakin, kau tidak menginginkan Pangeran Lu untuk menjadi orang seperti itu,"

"Kau benar, Wu Guan. Aku juga mengingat pernyataan Dewa, bahwa ' _setiap titipan Dewa yang lahir akan memberi kebahagiaan dan menangkis semua petaka_ '. Tapi, aku ragu, Wu Guan," ucap Raja Lu.

"Apa yang kau ragukan, saudaraku? Seperti yang kau katakan barusan tentang pernyataan Dewa, apabila anak yang dikandung Pangeran Lu lahir, kelahirannya yang akan menangkis semua petaka. Marilah kita terus berdoa yang terbaik. Agar apapun keburukan yang terjadi pada kerajaan kita, Dewa akan bantu menangkis semua itu,"

"Kau benar, Wu Guan. Kita harus berpikir sesuai dengan kenyataan apa yang telah terjadi saat ini. Keadaan putraku pun tidak memungkinkan untuk terus melanjutkan petuah nenek moyang. Sungguh, aku siap apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kerajaan Lu. Tapi demi putraku, Luhan, aku sungguh berserah pada Dewa," Raja Lu merendahkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk.

"Aku pun siap apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Kerajaan Wu. Aku berserah pada Dewa. Kita akan saling membantu, Lu Gang," ucap Raja Wu.

"Kau benar, Wu Guan. Tapi pernikahan antara putraku dan putra keduamu hanya akan terjadi apabila Luhan hamil. Walaupun aku yakin benar, Luhan akan hamil. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harap kita bisa tetap bersaudara ke depannya, Wu Guan," Raja Lu berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Raja Wu.

"Akupun berharap seperti itu, Lu Gang,"

Setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, keduanya keluar dari tempat pertemuan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Raja Lu memerintahkan salah satu dari kedua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu untuk memberikan amanatnya kepada Kepala Pengawal. Ia beramanat untuk mengutus beberapa pengawal dan memberi pembatalan atas undangan pernikahan Pangeran Lu dan Pangeran Wu kepada seluruh orang istana dan masyarakat kerajaan sekarang juga.

Raja Lu dan Raja Wu terus berdoa kepada Dewa di dalam hati supaya kerajaan mereka tetap selamat, karena mereka adalah Raja yang bertanggung jawab. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju suatu tempat setelah selesai dengan pertemuan itu. Meninggalkan ruang pertemuan milik Raja Lu yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu pembicaraan mereka. Juga, seorang pengawal yang ternyata berpura-pura menjaga tempat pertemuan milik Raja Lu dan dengan cerdiknya menguping semuanya dari awal sampai akhir pembicaraan. Ialah Jingxiu.

.

.

'CTARR'

'CTARR'

"AAARGH!"

'CTARR'

"AAAAAARGH!"

Terdengar suara cambukan yang sangat kencang juga teriakan seseorang yang sangat menyakitkan. Di balik jeruji besi, seorang laki-laki dengan tangan tergantung dan telanjang dada sedang dicambuk oleh seorang pengawal kerajaan. Begitu terlihat jelas bekas cambukan di badan lelaki itu. Namun, sang pengawal tanpa rasa belas kasihan masih terus mencambuk tubuh yang walaupun ditutupi bekas cambukan, masih terlihat atletis itu. Sang lelaki yang dicambuk tidak melakukan perlawanan, ia hanya menerima perlakuan sang pengawal walaupun kelihatannya ia sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terantuk ke kanan dan ke kiri searah dengan cambukan yang ia terima di tubuhnya.

"YANG MULIA RAJA LU DAN RAJA WU DATANG!"

Komando seorang pengawal yang melihat Raja Lu dan Raja Wu datang. Mereka mengunjungi penjara bersama beberapa pengawal. Penjara yang sempit, berhawa dingin, dan sedikit penerangan itu tidak mencegah mereka untuk menemui seseorang di dalam penjara itu. Seluruh kegiatan terhenti hanya untuk memberi hormat kepada keduanya. Termasuk cambukan yang tadi dilakukan oleh pengawal kepada seorang lelaki. Setelah sampai di sel yang mereka inginkan, Raja Lu buka suara.

"Kau, Wu Shi Xun, kami ingin bicara denganmu,"

.

TBC

.

Anyeong, yeorobun~ Zhao again. Hehehe.

Nah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Chapter ini, muncul cast baru, ya. Siapakah gerangan? Pasti udah ketauan, lah, ya. Munculnya pas banget sama tanggal ulang tahunnya. Happy birthday, Piao Chan Lie (Park Chanyeol). Semoga makin panjang...umurnya. XD

So, gimana chapter ini? Masih kurang panjang? Udah bukan rahasia lagi, ya, kalo Zhao emang akut banget penyakit TBC-nya. Bisa ditebak, deh, abis ini pasti banyak yang doain Zhao supaya bisa cepet sembuh dari penyakit TBC di kolom Review. Hehe. Gomawo, chagi-deul/? Semoga kalian tetap mendoakan Zhao supaya penyakit Zhao cepat hilang^^.

Yang paling mencolok dari review chapter kemarin, selain word-nya kurang panjang, yaitu cara ketawanya Shixun. Zhao nggak menyangka itu yang menjadi sorotan. Zhao juga nggak bisa bayanginnya si Shixun bisa ketawa jahat banget kaya yang di chapter kemaren. Mungkin terlalu OOC. Sekali-sekali biar dia seneng. Tapi sekalinya seneng malah langsung dicambuk. :P Mian Shixun.

Ok deh, langsung aja. Thanks for your reviews, dear. As I wrote on my replies for your reviews, "I really appreciate it,". Ya, itu karena Zhao memang benar-benar menghargai review kalian. Karena dengan review atau sekedar tanggapan, seorang 'writer' -or in this case I can say 'author'- akan merasa dihargai. :) I am in love with your reviews, all. Semuanya jadi mood maker Zhao. Bikin semangat banget. Sesuatu, gitu. Hehe. Saranghae. As usual, Zhao balas di PM, ne :) Let's check it out.

Last, untuk chapter ini jangan lupa respons dan review kalian, sayang. 1 review akan menambah 1 kata untuk chapter depan. XD #apaini

See you next chapter. :) I love you. Wo ai ni men...

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	8. Chapter 8

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 8

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan-KrisHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

"Kau, Wu Shi Xun, kami ingin bicara denganmu,"

Suara Raja Lu menggema di lorong penjara yang kini sepi karena kedatangannya bersama dengan Raja Wu. Raja Lu berdiri tegap dan angkuh di depan sel dimana Shixun sedang menjalani hukuman cambuknya. Tatapannya begitu mematikan seakan ia bisa menelan Shixun yang mulai mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Namun, bukan Shixun namanya jika takut dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ia bahkan menatap Raja Lu yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan lebih menusuk lagi. Arah tatap Shixun membawa matanya untuk melihat sang Ayah, Raja Wu, yang berdiri di samping Raja Lu sambil menatap dirinya begitu penuh rasa kecewa. Namun Shixun, malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Huh, aku merasa terhormat dikunjungi di penjara oleh dua orang yang TERHORMAT,"

Tanpa diberi tahu, siapapun orang yang mendengar perkataan Shixun pasti menganggap Shixun mengejek kedua orang di depannya.

"Pengawal, lepaskan rantai di tangannya,"

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

Sahutan kepatuhan dari seorang pengawal terdengar ketika Raja Lu memberi perintah. Tepat setelah menjawab, sang pengawal langsung melepaskan rantai di tangah Shixun yang sedari tadi menggantung dirinya, kemudian mendudukkannya di dipan yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Aku dan Raja Wu akan berbicara dengan Wu Shi Xun,"

Suara tegas Raja Lu membuat semua pengawal dan penjaga penjara mematuhi perintah tersiratnya yaitu meninggalkan dirinya dan Raja Wu untuk berbicara dengan sang tahanan, Wu Shi Xun. Pengawal yang mencambuk Shixun pun ikut keluar setelah membukakan pintu sel untuk kedua raja. Setelah semua pengawal meninggalkan sel, kedua raja langsung masuk ke dalam sel tahanan Shixun. keduanya mendekati Shixun yang terduduk tertunduk di dipan.

5 menit pertama, ketiganya hanya diam tanpa bicara. Raja Lu hanya menatap lelaki di depannya, Wu Shi Xun, dengan tatapan benci. Sangat terlihat dari raut wajah sang raja, bahwa ia masih belum memaafkan Shixun atas kesalahannya. Begitupun dengan Raja Wu, ia menatap anaknya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Pastilah begitu. Anak yang ia didik agar menjadi berguna, malah membuat masalah dan mempermalukan kerajaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Shixun? Ia hanya duduk menundukkan tubuhnya. Bukan karena ia menyesal atau menunjukkan rasa hormat terhadap dua orang di depannya. Ia hanya bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada orang di depannya.

"Kami akan menikahkanmu dengan Pangeran Lu,"

Suara Raja Wu terdengar. Rupanya ia mengerti bahwa kediaman Raja Lu semenjak tadi adalah tanda bahwa ialah yang harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Shixun. Raja Lu berpikiran, Raja Wu adalah ayah Shixun. Sebagaimana yang sudah dikatakan Raja Wu sebelumnya ketika di ruang pertemuan bahwa Raja Wu akan mendidik Shixun lebih baik lagi. Raja Lu ingin melihat bagaimana cara Raja Wu mendidik Shixun sekarang juga.

"APA!?"

Tepat setelah sang ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shixun langsung bertanya dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Kau harus menikah dengan Pangeran Lu, Shixun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu," Raja Wu menjawab pertanyaan Shixun.

"Menikah!? Apa-apaan!? Bahkan aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak sudi menikah dengannya!" diluar dugaan Raja Wu, Shixun malah menolak mentah-mentah pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Shixun terlihat sangat emosi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menikah dengan Luhan. Ia hanya ingin membatalkan pernikahan Luhan dengan Wufan yang akhirnya bisa menghancurkan kerajaan. Bukan. Ini bukan rencana Shixun. Cukup mereka batalkan pernikahan Wufan dan Luhan, lalu kerajaan hancur. Bukan ia yang harus menikah dengan Luhan.

"Untuk apa aku menikahinya? Ia akan ikut hancur bersama dengan kerajaan kalian! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA DIHARAPKAN DARI PERNIKAHANKU DENGANNYA!" Shixun membentak. Ia mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. Namun sebelum Raja Wu bicara untuk menasehati Shixun, ia lebih dulu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Raja Lu dan menatapnya seakan ingin membunuh.

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti karena lelaki ini!" Shixun menunjuk wajah Raja Lu.

"Kalian pasti merencanakan sesuatu, bukan!? APA LAGI YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN!?"

"Wu Shi Xun...," Raja Wu menyela.

"Kalian tidak perlu merencanakan apa-apa lagi. Hey, pak tua. Lebih baik kalian menyimpan tenaga di tubuh yang sudah bau tanah itu dan duduklah di kursi goyang untuk mempersiapkan KEHANCURAN KERAJAAN KALIAN! Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan kerajaan kalian dengan menggunakan Luhan sendiri sebagai penghalangnya. BUKAN AKU YANG HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN LUHAN! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN ANAK DARI ORANG YANG SAMA KEPARATNYA DENGAN WU YI GUAN!" Shixun berbicara dengan suara tinggi tepat di depan wajah Raja Lu. Namun Raja Lu tidak gentar, ia tetap menatap mata Shixun yang sekarang sudah seperti singa yang buas dan menyalang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan tetap menikahkan anakku dengan Pangeran Pertama Wu,"

Kata-kata datar Raja Lu sontak membuat Shixun berhenti berbicara dan membatu. Shixun menatap Raja Lu penuh keheranan. Raja Wu ikut bingung. Namun ia yakin Raja Lu pasti punya tujuan dengan mengatakan hal itu.

Raja Lu rupanya sudah mengetahui tujuan utama dari perbuatan Shixun kepada Luhan. Bahkan ia tahu dari Shixun sendiri. Shixun sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi. Hal itu membuat Raja Lu yang tadinya sudah jengah terhadap Shixun, menjadi bertambah jengkel.

'Anak keparat ini bagaikan binatang yang tidak menggunakan akal dalam setiap lakunya,' ucap Raja Lu dalam hati. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Shixun menggunakan Luhan, anaknya, untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri. Bagaikan binatang, Shixun tidak berperasaan. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Itulah Shixun dimata Raja Lu. Shixun meraih kepuasan birahinya juga hasil yang akan didapatnya yaitu kehancuran kerajaan dengan memperkosa Luhan. Sungguh brengsek.

Tapi, semakin cerdik perampok, tentu polisi mempunyai cara lain yang lebih cerdik untuk menangkapnya. Sebagai raja, Raja Lu tidak hanya berpengalaman dalam perang, ia juga terkenal atas kebijakan dalam kata-katanya. Raja Lu memberikan satu tohokan bagi Shixun ketika ia mengatakan akan tetap menikahkan Luhan dengan Wufan apabila Shixun tidak menerima pernikahannya. Dugaan Raja Lu, apabila Shixun benar hanya ingin kerajaan hancur, maka Shixun juga akan menentang pernikahan Luhan dengan Wufan. Bagi Shixun akan percuma ia memperkosa Luhan tapi ia tidak mendapat tujuan utamanya. Kemudian setelah itu, Shixun akan menerima pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Tinggal menunggu saja kata-kata Shixun yang menerima pernikahan dirinya dengan Luhan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Tentu saja hal ini akan gagal apabila Shixun termasuk orang yang sering membaca kitab dan mengerti bahwa pernikahan dan kelahiran titipan Dewa akan menangkis petaka. Tapi dilihat dari watak Shixun, ia bukan seorang ahli kitab atau bahkan ia pasti tidak pernah membaca kitab. Raja Lu semakin yakin dan terus memojokkan Shixun.

"Kau menolak, bukan? Aku akan tetap menikahkan Pangeran Lu dengan Pangeran Pertama Wu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, anak muda?" dengan suara dingin, Raja Lu bertanya kepada Shixun. Dan, SKAKMAT. Tinggal menunggu pion milik Raja Lu melangkah memakan pion Raja milik Shixun. Dengan melihat raut wajah Shixun dan matanya yang bergerak tak beraturan, Raja Lu sudah tahu bahwa ia 'menang'.

Di dalam hati, Shixun terus memikirkan perkataan Raja Lu. Jika Shixun menolak pernikahan Luhan dengannya, maka Luhan tetap akan menikah dengan Wufan. Shixun pasti sudah tahu artinya apabila Luhan tetap menikah dengan Wufan. Shixun berpendapat bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin hamil. Tapi, Shixun tahu bahwa lelaki yang 'diberkahi' pasti akan mengandung setelah melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Sial! Shixun terperangkap.

"Diam berarti setuju. Aku akan meneruskan hukumanmu dan akan menyelanggarakan pernikahan mereka seperti rencana awal. Terimakasih atas waktumu, Wu Shi Xun," kata Raja Lu sambil membalikkan badan. Bertingkah seolah ia akan meninggalkan Shixun.

"Tunggu! Aku...menerima pernikahan itu," Shixun berkata dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Raja Lu benar-benar membalikkan badannya. Raja Lu menghentikan langkanya dan tersenyum. Pion Raja milik Shixun sudah benar-benar dimakan oleh pion prajurit miliknya.

.

Bulan tidak menyinari bumi pada malam yang dingin ini. Ia berganti tugas dengan rintik hujan yang menjatuhi bumi semakin deras semenjak 30 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya langit sedang bersedih. Seperti suana hati seorang pangeran bertubuh tinggi yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamar menginapnya. Terduduk di bawah jendela dengan kepala tertunduk sambil menggenggam erat sebuah gulungan indah terbuat dari kain berserat halus berwarna putih gading, dan dari pita berwarna merah yang tergeletak di samping sang lelaki, mungkin tadinya gulungan tersebut diikat dengan pita itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat frustasi. Walaupun tidak ada bekas air mata di pipinya, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat. Ia membuka gulungan yang ia genggam entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia membaca dua nama yang tertulis indah di sana.

'Wu Yi Fan'

'Lu Han'

Wufan tidak memperdulikan tulisan lain yang tertulis di gulungan itu. Karena semua kata-kata di dalam gulungan yang merupakan undangan pernikahannya itu hanya membuat dirinya sakit hati dan kecewa. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia berpikir positif bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah demi kebaikan Luhan.

'Maafkan aku, Pangeran Wu Yi Fan. Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan anakku, Pangeran Lu. Kau tentu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ini semua demi kebaikkan kita semua,'

'Wufan, anakku. Kami melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Semuanya tertulis di kitab. Kau pasti tahu semua pernyataan Dewa tentang titipannya dan apa yang terjadi jika dua manusia yang telah dititipkan tidak menikah,'

Terngiang kata-kata yang tadi sore dikatakan oleh Raja Lu dan ayahnya sendiri kepada dirinya. Pembatalan atas pernikahannya dengan Luhan, terlebih lagi Luhan akan dinikahkan dengan adiknya sendiri apabila Luhan hamil. Hatinya begitu sakit. Walaupun Luhan hanya akan dinikahkan dengan Shixun bila ia hamil, Wufan tahu betul Luhan akan hamil. Itu sudah pasti. Hal itu menambah luka di hati Wufan. Seperti luka terbuka yang disiram oleh air garam. Terasa perih dan menyakitkan.

Wufan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya. Ingin ia mengumpat kepada Dewa. Kenapa Dewa tak membiarkan dirinya bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Padahal Wufan sudah sangat yakin kepada Luhan. Ia yakin apabila ia menikah dengan Luhan, ia pasti bisa membina rumah tangga yang harmonis nantinya, walaupun mereka hanya dijodohkan pada awalnya. Wufan berpikir Dewa begitu kejam. Menanam bunga kebahagiaan di hatinya, memberinya pupuk, tapi pada akhirnya Dewa mencabut paksa bunga itu.

Wufan sedih saat melihat keadaan Luhan saat ia ditemukan di kamar adiknya. Ia begitu emosi ketika tahu apa yang adiknya lakukan pada Luhan. Ia sangat khawatir ketika Luhan dibawa oleh pengawal ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia selalu berdoa keselamatan dan kebaikan bagi Luhan walaupun ia tidak di samping Luhan. Tapi yang ia dapat malah hantaman batu besar. Ayahnya dan Raja Lu tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan dirinya sore tadi. Mereka membicarakan keadaan Luhan pada awalnya. Wufan sangat lega dan kecewa pada akhirnya karena mendengar kabar mengenai Luhan.

Namun tidak hanya sampai disana kekecewaan Wufan. Raja Lu mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya dengan Luhan tidak bisa diteruskan dan Luhan harus menikah dengan Shixun. Ayahnya juga berkata sedemikian rupa. Wufan tidak bisa menolak hal ini. Ia mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan mengenai pernyataan Dewa yang tertulis di kitab. Ia tahu akan hal itu. Ia tidak mungkin tega Luhan menjadi orang yang dikutuk. Ia mencintai Luhan. Ia ingi Luhan tetap bahagia. Walaupun dirinya yang tersakiti.

"Luhan, aku begitu mencintaimu,"

Tidak pernah Wufan merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya pada Luhan ia merasakan hal itu. Begitu cepatnya Wufan jatuh hati pada Luhan. Begitu cepat juga Luhan direnggut darinya.

"Kau sedang apa, Xiao Lu? Apa kau sudah baikan? Apa kau memikirkan diriku seperti aku memikirkan dirimu sekarang?"

Wufan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya begitu rindu dengan Luhan.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menemuimu sekarang,"

Seperti kata Wufan barusan. Ia ingin menemui Luhan. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil mantelnya. Ia mengambil payung miliknya sendiri dan keluar dari kamar.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, anda ingin kemana? Hujan begitu deras. Biarkan hamba mendampingi Pangeran," seorang pengawal yang menjaga pintu kamar Wufan langsung sigap begitu Pangerannya keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak perlu, Pengawal Kai. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar Pangeran Lu. Mungkin agak lama. Sampaikan saja hal itu apabila ada yang mencari diriku. Teruslah berjaga disini," kata Wufan cepat.

"B-baik, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jawab sang pengawal bernama Kai itu.

Wufan langsung membuka payungnya begitu ia berada di pinggir teras dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Luhan. Tidak ia pedulikan hujan yang begitu deras dan kilat yang menyambar. Basah sedikit tak apa. Asal ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengetahui keadaannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Wufan sampai di depan kamar Luhan. Dua pengawal yang kini berjaga di depan kamar Luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan salam hormat setelah Wufan menaruh payungnya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Pangeran Lu," ucap Wufan kepada kedua pengawal.

"Hamba perlu meminta izin kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri di dalam atas keperluan anda, Pangeran Wu," jawab salah seorang pengawal, yang sudah Wufan kenal, yaitu Jingxiu.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu disini,"

Setelah Wufan menjawab, Jingxiu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Pangeran Lu dan menyampaikan kepada Permaisuri bahwa Pangeran Wu ingin menjenguk Pangeran Lu. Permaisuripun langsung menuju keluar sebelum memperbolehkan Wufan masuk.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Salam hormat hamba," Wufan memberikan salam hormat kepada Permaisuri yang keluar kamar Luhan.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Pangeran Wu?" Permaisuri bertanya.

"Hamba ingin menjenguk Pangeran Lu, Yang Mulia. Alangkah bahagianya hamba apabila bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Tapi, itu hanya jika Yang Mulia memberikan hamba izin," Wufan berkata dengan tidak mengurangi kesopanannya sama sekali. Bahkan ia menyebut dirinya dengan 'hamba'. Namun, Permaisuri Lu hanya terdiam menatap Wufan. Wufan yang merasa ia tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan Luhan akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia Permaisuri pasti tidak memberikan hamba izin karena masalah dengan keluarga hamba tadi pagi. Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Kalau boleh, sampaikan salam hamba untuk Pangeran Lu. Hamba mohon undur diri. Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia," Wufan berkata dengan nada kecewa dan menunduk ketika memberikan hormatnya. Namun ketika ia beranjak untuk mengambil payungnya, suara seorang wanita memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Wufan,"

"Hamba, Permaisuri," Wufan yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikkan kembali badannya dan menundukkan kepala ketika berhadapan kembali dengan Permaisuri Lu.

"Suamiku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku percaya padamu. Aku rasa Pangeran Lu juga membutuhkanmu. Masuklah,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Permaisuri kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Pangeran Lu setelah pintunya dibukakakn oleh pengawal. Ia memanggil tabib istana juga dua seorang dayang yang sedari tadi bersamanya untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan. Memberikan privasi kepada Wufan dan Luhan. Wufan pun memberikan salam hormat ketika Permaisuri Lu meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang di tengah ruangan. Ia melihat seseorang terduduk di ranjang itu, melihat ke arahnya. Wufan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati ranjang berkelambu itu dan memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Luhan,"

"Wufan,"

Kedua berpelukan begitu erat. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah memenuhi hati keduanya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta. Menghirup wangi tubuh pasangannya yang membuat kenyamanan di dalam hati mereka. Bahkan Wufan mencium kening Luhan dan Luhan pun membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Melupakan dinginnya angin dan derasnya hujan diluar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xiao Lu," ucap Wufan sambil tetap memeluk Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Wufan. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku...aku takut, Wufan. Aku takut," Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wufan. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat. Ia pasti masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Wufan yang mengingat hal itu mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Aku ada di sini. Aku melindungimu," Wufan membalas pelukan erat Luhan dengan belaian lembut pada rambut Luhan. Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan sepenuh hati. Ia benar-benar akan melindungi Luhan. Walaupun ia tahu semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Rasanya sakit, Wufan. Hiks... Aku takut ia melakukan itu lagi kepadaku. Sakit...hiks... Ia mengikat tanganku, menyumpal mulutku, lalu dia...dia...hiks...," Luhan berkata dengan nada menyakitkan. Ya, menyakitkan bagi Wufan karena ia pasti tahu siapa yang Luhan bicarakan, dan ia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan adiknya itu kepada Luhan. Bahkan dari mulut Luhan sendiri sekarang.

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Wufan. Ia menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Sedangkan Wufan hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali ia akan menanggapi dan menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus berjatuhan seiring ia berbicara. Perasaan panas di hati Wufan yang tadinya suda reda malah meluap kembali karena mendengarkan kenyataan sebenarnya dari Luhan. Ia tentu sudah mendengarkan semua dari orang-orang, ayahnya, bahkan Raja Lu sendiri. Tapi hal ini sangat berbeda. Seperti halnya penyelidikan, saksi dari korban sangatlah berarti.

Wufan terus mendengarkan sampai Luhan selesai bercerita dan mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan yang masih sesenggukkan juga menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Luhan dengan sapu tangan lembut di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Aku takut ia akan melakukan itu lagi padaku...hiks... Tapi...tapi...setelah kita menikah nanti, kau tidak akan membiarkan ia menggangguku lagi, kan, Wufan?"

Luhan bertanya sambil menatap Wufan. Wufan terpaku dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Banyak pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Ia bingung. Kenapa Luhan masih membahas pernikahan mereka? Apakah Luhan tidak tahu bahwa pernikahan mereka dibatalkan bahkan utusan kerajaan sudah membatalkan undangan yang sudah disebar ke seluruh penjuru? Apakah Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan Shixun, adiknya? Apakah Permaisuri belum memberitahukan hal ini kepada Luhan? Ataukah semua orang sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dari Luhan?

"Wufan?"

"E-eh, iya. Tentu. Aku...aku pasti akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia berlaku kasar lagi padamu,"

Pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tadi membuat Wufan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab seperti yang kata hatinya inginkan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah pembatalan pernikahan mereka. Mungkin Permaisuri belum memberi tahu Luhan karena Luhan juga belum pulih secara fisik dan psikis. Ia pasti sangat menjaga perasaan anaknya. Begitu pula Wufan ingin berlaku. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Luhan secara langsung saat ini dengan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik seperti ini dulu. Wufan berencana akan menemui Permaisuri setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"Tak apa. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Xiao Lu. Jika ia berani melakukan itu, aku akan menghukumnya mati," ucap Wufan kemudian.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya, Wufan. Tidak akan. Karena ia tidak akan berhasil melakukan itu padaku. Karena...karena akan ada kau yang selalu di sampingku nanti," lagi. Luhan memeluknya lagi.

Wufan bertambah bimbang mendengar penuturan Luhan. 'Karena akan ada kau yang selalu di sampingku nanti', begitu kata Luhan. Namun, Wufan bermonolog sendiri dalam hatinya.

'Xiao Lu, yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu nanti adalah Shixun. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memisahkan kalian berdua karena kalian sudah terikat. Seharusnya memang ia yang melindungimu. Pada saat kalian sudah benar-benar terikat, jika ia berani melakukan hal yang kasar dan tidak pantas padamu, aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuhnya!' kata Wufan dalam hati.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian pemerkosaan yang menimpa Luhan. Semua kegiatan di kerajaan berjalan dengan biasa saja. Semua aktivitas sudah berjalan seperti semula. Keadaan pun mulai normal.

Pagi ini cuaca agak mendung. Cahaya matahari hanya sedikit mengintip di balik awan hitam. Udara yang biasanya membawa bau embun bersamanya, kali ini juga membawa bau air. Kelihatannya akan hujan. Meskipun begitu, keadaan tidak meredupkan semangat orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaannya pagi hari. Orang-orang mulai mempersiapkan mantel dan payung lebih banyak dari biasanya, juga makanan lebih agar mereka tidak perlu keluar untuk membeli makanan apabila mereka lapar mendadak di saat hujan. Kerajaan juga mulai mengeluarkan persediaan kayu mereka yang bisa dibakar untuk penghangat ruangan. Para dayang akan mempersiapkan pakaian hangat dan mantel hujan untuk seluruh penghuni istana. Permulaan musim hujan sudah membuat beberapa orang mengalami gejala flu dan demam karena perubahan musim.

"Huwekk...huwekkk...,"

Terdengar suara seseorang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di dalam kamar mandi Pangeran. Orang itu adalah si Pangeran sendiri. Sejak semingu lalu, Pangeran Lu merasa ia tidak enak badan ketika bangun pada pagi hari. Ia selalu merasa ingin muntah saat ia selesai meneguk air putih yang disiapkan dayang untuknya. Perutnya begitu terasa penuh. Tapi ketika ia memuntahkannya, yang keluar hanya sedikit cairan. Setelah itu, tidak ada. Beberapa detik setelah ia selesai dan akan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, ia kembali merasakan mual dan muntah kembali. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Pangeran Lu, anakku?" tanya sang Permaisuri ketika ia sampai di kamar Pangeran Lu tepat ketika Pangeran keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sang Permaisuri membantu Luhan berjalan karena melihat anaknya sangat lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca," jawab Luhan sebisanya dan mengikuti Permaisuri yang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kembali.

"Ini sudah dari seminggu yang lalu, anakku. Tidak biasanya kau sakit saat pergantian musim. Wajahmu pucat. Kau harus sarapan. Biar ibu yang suapi, ya?"

"Hmm," Luhan menjawab ibunya.

"Dayang Hwang, cepat ambilkan bubur dan obat untuk Pangeran. Dayang Wei, panggilkan Tabib Yang ke sini,"

Sang Permaisuri langsung sigap memberi perintah kepada dayang untuk mengambilkan sarapan dan memanggil tabib untuk anaknya. Sang Permaisuri sebenarnya bingung. Luhan tidak biasa sakit saat pergantian musim. Wajah pangeran sangat pucat. Permaisuri selalu menyentuh kening Pangeran untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Siapa tahu terasa panas yang menunjukkan bahwa ia demam atau masuk angin. Tapi Permaisuri tidak merasakan hal itu.

"Kenapa harus memanggil tabib juga?"

"Kau harus diperiksa. Ibu tidak mau apa-apa terjadi padamu. Sudah dari seminggu lalu kau selalu menolak untuk diperiksa tabib. Minumlah dulu, nak," Permaisuri memberikan segelas air putih yang ia isi kembali untuk diminum anaknya. Ia menyadari pasti cairan yang sudah masuk ke tubuh Luhan keluar lagi karena Luhan muntah tadi. Ia memandang anaknya dengan sabar ketika ia meminum air itu.

"Bu, aku ingin muntah lagi," ucap Luhan ketika selesai meminum air.

"Ibu antarkan ke kamar mandi," kata Permaisuri sambil mengantarkan Luhan ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan gelas.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak? Padahal semalam kau makan dengan menu seperti biasanya," tanya Permaisuri sambil memijat tengkuk Luhan yang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya lagi.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, mereka kembali ke kamar. Ketika Luhan duduk kembali di ranjang, Permaisuri membelai rambut anaknya itu. Permaisuri mulai panik. Kenapa Luhan begini? Sudah seminggu dan terjadi setiap hari. Muntah-muntah padahal ini masih pagi dan perutnya belum diisi makanan sejak makan malam. Hanya air putih, dan itupun dimuntahkan lagi. Wajah Luhan pucat. Awalnya Permaisuri menyangka Luhan demam, tetapi ia tidak merasakan panas di kening Luhan ketika ia menyentuhnya. Apalagi Luhan sama sekali belum pernah sakit di pergantian musim seperti ini. Sama seperti dirinya.

'Tunggu. Waktu itu aku pernah merasa sakit di pergantian musim, dan akhirnya setelah di periksa tabib...aku...,' Permaisuri berbicara dalam hati. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Luhan di pelukannya dengan pandangan gelisah. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bu, aku belum mengerti kenapa pernikahanku dan Wufan ditunda?" Luhan bertanya dan hal itu membuat Permaisuri bingung menjawabnya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah kali pertama Luhan menanyakan hal ini. Permaisuri mengingat pertanyaan yang sudah Luhan tanyakan sejak malam sebelum pernikahannya seharusnya dilaksanakan.

'Bu, kenapa tidak ada yang mempersiapkan apapun? Besok aku menikah, kan?'

'Bu, kenapa pagi ini biasa saja? Aku harusnya menikah pagi ini,'

'Kenapa ditunda? Apakah ada yang terjadi di kerajaan?'

'Ditunda sampai kapan? Apakah Wufan juga tahu hal ini?'

Semua dari pertanyaan itu, Permaisuri hanya menjawab sebisanya. Permaisuri tentu tahu bagaimana hasil perundingan suaminya dengan Raja Wu atas masalah yang disebabkan oleh Pangeran Muda Wu kepada anaknya. Karena perundingan itulah ia diperintahkan oleh suaminya untuk jangan memberi tahu Luhan terlebih dahulu sampai pernikahan antara dirinya dan Wu Shi Xun akan dilaksanakan, dengan alasan mencegah Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Seperti kabur, atau yang lebih buruk, mencoba membunuh bayinya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Bu? Kenapa tidak menjawab?" pertanyaan Luhan memecah lamunan Permaisuri. Kembali ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Itu...em...,"

"Permaisuri, ini bubur dan obat untuk Pangeran Lu. Hamba membawa Tabib Yang ke sini,"

"A-ah, Tabib Yang. Aku minta tolong bantuanmu untuk memeriksa keadaan anakku. Ia mual-mual terus sejak tadi,"

Permaisuri bernafas lega bisa menghindari pertanyaan anaknya mengenai hal yang sangat tidak ingin ia bahas. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan memanggil Tabib Yang untuk memeriksa Luhan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Hormat hamba, Pangeran. Izinkan hamba memeriksa pergelangan tangan Pangeran," ucap sang tabib yang telah berada di samping ranjang Pangeran.

"Silakan," jawab Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Dengan sigap namun lembut, sang tabib langsung memegang tangan itu dengan tangan kiri, dan menggunakan dua jari tangan kanannya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Pangeran. Setelah beberapa detik, ia melepaskan tangan itu dan meletakkan tangannya di kening kemudian di leher Pangeran untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Biasanya Tabib Yang bisa mengetahui ada apa dengan pasiennya hanya dengan menyentuh denyut nadi dan suhu tubuh saja. Tapi kali ini ia kelihatan agak bimbang. Iapun meletakkan tangannya di perut Pangeran dan memejamkan matanya, entah untuk apa. Hal ini membuat Luhan bingung, sekaligus membuat Permaisuri gelisah.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Tabib Yang menarik tangannya dari perut Luhan. Iapun membalikkan badannya ke arah Permaisuri yang berdiri menunggu di belakangnya. Menunduk hormat setelah itu.

"Ada apa dengan Pangeran, Tabib Yang?" tanya Permaisuri.

"Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba mengucapkan selamat, karena Pangeran sedang mengandung," jawab sang tabib tanpa bertele-tele. Perkataannya sontak membuat Luhan terbelalak, ia langsung menyentuh perutnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Tabib Yang?" Permaisuri bertanya untuk meyakinkan. Hatinya berdebar. Ia senang juga panik akan pemberitahuan yang ia dengar.

"Hamba yakin benar, Yang Mulia," jawab tabib pada akhirnya. Jawaban itu membuat Luhan dan Permaisuri bingung. Permaisuri memandang ke arah Luhan yang menunduk dan memegangi perutnya. Sebagai Ibu tentunya ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih, Tabib Yang. Kau boleh keluar sekarang, aku ingin berbicara dengan Pangeran," kata Permaisuri dengan disertai senyum terpaksa.

"Baik, Yang Mulia,"

Pintu yang ditutup menandakan Tabib Yang sudah keluar dan kini menyisakan Luhan dan Ibunya di dalam kamar. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Canggung begitu terasa. Luhan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, begitu pula sang Permaisuri. Luhan masih memegangi perutnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Permaisuri, ia mencari cara bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan anaknya.

"Luhan, makanlah buburnya dulu. Ibu suapi, ya?" akhirnya Permaisuri menemukan cara untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Ia segera mengambil mangkok berisi bubur yang diletakkan dayang di samping ranjang Pangeran. Ia menyendok bubur itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Pangeran. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya, cukup membuat Permaisuri membatu. Pangeran malah menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk menghindari suapan tersebut.

"Jadi ini?" ia bertanya.

"Apa, nak?" Permaisuri meletakkan kembali sendok itu ke mangkoknya.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa pernikahanku dengan Wufan ditunda?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mencekat. Menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang Ibu, Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak menjelaskan ini dari awal? Kenapa Ibu tidak mengatakan bahwa pernikahanku ditunda karena...karena aku pasti hamil akibat kejadian itu?"

"Aku bukan orang yang buta akan kitab, Bu. Aku tahu Dewa menyatakan setiap manusia yang diberi titipan harus terikat," Luhan mulai menangis.

"Karena kalian tahu bahwa apabila aku hamil, maka anak yang aku kandung adalah anak Pangeran Muda Wu. Itu artinya aku harus menikah dengan Pangeran Muda Wu, hiks...bukan begitu, Bu?" Luhan bertanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Ibunya. Ia mulai terisak karena kenyataan begitu menyesakkan dirinya.

"Mungkin saja...bahkan mungkin saja pernikahanku dengan Wufan sudah dibatalkan tanpa sepengetahuanku!? Karena...karena kalian sudah menduga hal ini. Ayah juga pasti sudah menduga hal ini, kan, Bu?" Luhan mencari kebenaran dari mata Ibunya. Tapi sulit, karena sang Permaisuri menundukkan kepala. Memilih untuk tidak menatap anaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin Ibu menjawab satu pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku dengan Wufan?" akhirnya Luhan menunduk lagi. Lelah karena tidak mendapatkan tatap mata dengan Ibunya.

"Pernikahan kalian sudah dibatalkan, Luhan. Kami semua sudah menduga kau akan mengandung, nak. Kami tidak mau menyalahi kitab. Kau pasti tahu apa yang Ibu maksud, kan? Kami harus memilih salah satu, diantara kau harus menikah dengan Shixun yang merupakan Ayah kandung dari bayi yang kau kandung, atau tetap menikahimu dengan Wufan dan membiarkan keturunan Shixun berada di keluarga kalian,"

"Memang petuah nenek moyang itu sangat penting. Tapi menurut kitab, apabila seorang manusia mengandung tanpa terikat dengan siapapun, maka ia akan menjadi orang yang dikutuk Dewa selama masa hidupnya dan keturunannya dan setiap titipan Dewa yang lahir akan memberi kebahagiaan dan menangkis semua petaka. Termasuk petaka nenek moyang. Maafkan Ibu karena tidak memberitahukan ini kepadamu. Jangan salahkan Ayahmu atau siapapun. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Kami takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Maaf, Luhan,"

Permaisuri menjelaskan sebisanya. Akhirnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Luhan pasti akan mengetahui rahasia antara pernikahannya dengan Wufan cepat atau lambat. Permaisuri mendekati anaknya. Meletakkan tangan di bahu Luhan untuk sedikit meredakan emosi Luhan. Iapun merasa menyesal. Air matanya terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Begitu? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Ibu benar-benar Ibu yang terbaik," jawab Luhan. Air matanya menetes lagi. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sakit, sedih, sesak menjadi satu. Perasaan itu memenuhi dadanya sampai terasa sakit dan ngilunya terasa sampai seluruh tubuh.

"Luhan,...,"

"Bisakah Ibu meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar? Aku sedang ingin sendiri,"

Kata-kata Luhan memotong pergerakan Permaisuri yang ingin memeluk dirinya. Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil tetap tidak menatap Ibunya. Luhan begitu sakit hati. Sakit hati sampai membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas seketika. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Ibunya, Luhan berkata lagi.

"Aku akan memakan buburnya sendiri. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, Bu,"

Luhan berkata agar Ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bersuara lemah dan menahan air mata yang akan menetes entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kalimatnya bahwa ia akan memakan buburnya sendiri hanyalah sebuah kata-kata belaka agar Ibunya cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan maksud Luhan untuk mengusir Ibunya. Tapi Luhan bersumpah. Sakit hatinya begitu menusuk. Akan lebih baik jika ia mengobati sakit hatinya sendiri.

Akhirnya tanpa berkata-kata, Permaisuri berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar kamar Luhan. Tepat ketika pintu ditutup, air mata Luhan menetes deras. Luhan tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari arah yang ia tatap untuk menghindari tatapan ibunya. Tubuhnya tetap terposisi seperti awal. Saking sakitnya hati Luhan sampai ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar menggerakkan badannya.

"Apa seperti ini takdir Dewa untukku? Kenapa harus terjadi padaku? Hiks... AAAAARGH...,"

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia berteriak, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mereda. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kepala Luhan yang tertunduk, otomatis membuat matanya menatap perutnya sendiri. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika melihat perutnya sendiri, dan hal itu membuat air matanya menetes membasahi perutnya yang terhalang pakaiannya. Perlahan Luhan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh perutnya. Masih rata. Tapi Luhan tahu sembilan bulan kedepan perutnya akan semakin membuncit. Luhan membayangkan bagaimana nanti ketika ia hamil. Pasti aneh.

'Pria mengandung? Menjijikan,' monolog Luhan dalam hati sambil mencengkeram perutnya sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mencaci diri sendiri karena ia adalah lelaki yang 'diberkahi'. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu berpikir positif, dan menganggap bahwa apabila ia 'diberkahi' maka itu adalah anugerah yang harus ia syukuri.

"Hiks... Kenapa kau harus ada? Hiks...," Luhan memukuli perutnya sambil memaki. Sesekali ia akan mencakar atau mencengkeram kencang perutnya sendiri.

"Pergilah! Hiks... Kumohon...," Luhan masih memukuli perutnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli bahwa perutnya berisi kehidupan yang bahkan masih belum mempunyai ruh. Luhan begitu membenci apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia membenci apa yang ada di dalam perutnya. Bahkan ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh. Luhan tidak bermaksud membenci titipan yang telah Dewa berikan kepadanya. Tapi seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya dari awal, begitu membuat emosinya membuncah dan ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Seandainya dari awal Luhan tidak membiarkan dirinya diperkosa oleh Wu Shi Xun, maka tidak akan ada kegemparan yang terjadi di kerajaan. Tidak akan ada yang beselisih paham. Ayahnya tidak akan menutupi kebenaran. Pernikahannya dengan Wufan tidak akan dibatalkan. Ia tidak perlu menikah dengan Shixun. Lebih dari itu, Luhan tidak akan hamil. Berada dalam posisi yang menjijikan seperti ini.

"Ya, benar. Karena aku hamil...hiks...karena aku mengandung anaknya, aku harus menikah dengan Shixun... Tapi kalau aku tidak mengandung anaknya, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya," Luhan berbisik. Ia tersenyum tipis seakan sudah menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aku...harus menghilangkan bayi yang ku kandung...," Luhan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke salah satu sudut kamar dimana di sana terdapat lemari yang terususun dari laci-laci kecil serbaguna yang digunakan untuk menyimpan barang. Dengan cepat, Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju lemari itu. Ia membuka laci-laci itu dengan sembarangan dan akhirnya membuat suara gaduh. Ia begitu terlihat terburu-buru karena ingin cepat menemukan sesuatu. Ia terus membuka laci-laci itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Gunting.

Ia memegang gunting itu dengan tangan kanan sambil memandanginya penuh arti. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perutnya sendiri. Ia menitikkan air mata sebelum ia melihat ke arah perutnya lagi. Tangannya yang menggenggam gunting mulai gemetaran. Perlahan ia mengarahkan mata gunting itu ke arah perutnya sendiri. Ya. Luhan berencana menggugurkan kandungannya walaupun itu artinya ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah ia tidak mau menikah dengan Shixun. Ia tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki brengsek itu.

Luhan membulatkan tekadnya untuk benar-benar menusuk perutnya sendiri. Ia menggenggam gunting dengan lebih erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Namun yang terjadi...

"AAAARGH! Kenapa tidak bisa! Hiks...hiks...,"

Gunting yang ia genggam malah ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak mampu menusukkan gunting itu ke dirinya. Ia tidak tega. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang bahkan belum dilahirkan.

"Maafkan aku...hiks...maaf...,"

Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu dan jatuh berlutut. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil terus mengucapkan maaf. Hati nuraninya mulai terbentuk menjadi hati nurani seorang Ibu. Mungkin karena ia mengandung. Ia tidak mungkin tega membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa. Harusnya ia bisa merasakan hidup. Ia harusnya bisa melihat dunia. Tapi Luhan sudah berlagak bagaikan Dewa yang ingin menghilangkan nyawanya.

Perlahan Luhan bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang sudah dibuka oleh dayang sejak tadi pagi. Ia melihat ke arah bunga-bunga yang tertanam di taman. Mereka begitu indah. Mereka bagaikan tersenyum menghadapi hari. Kemudian Luhan mengarahkan pandangan agak jauh. Ke arah bunga yang layu. Bahkan sudah mati. Bunga itu terlihat sedih. Begitu menyedihkan melihat sebuah kehidupan yang seharusnya ada, tetapi malah hilang.

Luhan membayangkan bahwa bunga-bunga itu adalah bayi yang ia kandung. Seharusnya bayi yang ia kandung bisa terlahir dan menjalani hidupnya. Bayi yang ia kandung juga pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Seperti bunga yang hidup itu. Tapi jika ia membunuh bayinya. Tentu bayi itu akan sedih. Ia akan kecewa karena kehidupannya direnggut.

Bunga yang layu. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah bunga. Apabila ia layu, pastilah yang disalahkan adalah manusia yang tidak mengurusnya, tidak menyiramnya, tidak memberinya pupuk. Begitupun bayi. Ia masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Apabila ia sakit atau meninggal, pastilah yang disalahkan adalah ibunya. Ibunya akan dituduh tidak bisa mengurus bayi, tidak mampu menyayangi. Bagaimanapun Luhan harus mempertahankan bayi ini. Setidaknya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab karena dia yang mengandungnya.

Luhan mengelus perutnya lagi. Ia ingat ia belum memakan bubur yang tadi dibawakan dayang. Sebenarnya ia tidak lapar, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memakan bubur itu. Mungkin bawaan bayi yang ia kandung. Akhirnya Luhanpun memakan bubur itu. Anehnya, ia tidak memuntahkannya kembali.

.

"Pengawal Do, bisakah kau temani aku ke tempat Pangeran Wu menginap?"

Pada siang harinya, Luhan meminta Pengawal Do, atau yang selama ini kita kenal dengan Jingxiu untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan Wufan. Luhan merasa, ia perlu bicara dengan Wufan mengenai pernikahan mereka, mengenai kehamilannya, semuanya. Luhan akan membicarakan semua hal itu. Selengkap-lengkapnya. Karena ia tahu, setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa bicara dengan bebas lagi dengan Wufan.

"Tentu, Pangeran Lu. Hamba akan menemani Pangeran," Jingxiu menjawab perintah sang Pangeran, yang walaupun mereka sudah berteman, Jingxiu tetap menjawabnya dengan sopan.

Mereka langsung berjalan bersama menuju tempan Wufan menginap. Dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Jingxiu yang sudah tahu bahwa Luhan sedang hamil menganggap Luhan menjadi pendiam karena bawaan kehamilannya. Iapun tak berani membuka pembicaraan. Ia tetap berjalan di belakang Luhan, agak ke kanan, seperti halnya seorang pengawal mengawal Pangeran. Dengan membawa tombak di tangan kanan dan memakai pakaian pengawal, Jingxiu tetap waspada. Walaupun mereka masih berada di dalam wilayah istana.

Lama kelamaan, Luhan memelankan jalannya. Membuatnya kini melangkah sejajar dengan Jingxiu. Jingxiu yang menyadari itu langsung ikut melambatkan jalannya. Takut apabila sang Pangeran merasakan sesuatu, bahaya, atau apapun itu.

"Ada apa, Pangeran?" Jingxiu buka suara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berjalan santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong kita sedang berdua. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Pangeran, Jingxiu," kata Luhan. Ia tetap mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jingxiu.

"Baiklah, Luhan," mendengar jawaban Jingxiu. Luhanpun tersenyum.

"Aku dengar kau yang menemukanku saat pagi itu?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Mereka kini benar-benar berjalan sejajar. Seperti halnya sahabat dekat.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya aku hanya membantu menemukanmu. Aku, Boxian, dan Kepala Pengawal Jin hanya mengikuti Pangeran Wu yang memerintahkan kami untuk mengikuti dirinya,"

"Mengikuti?"

"Ya. Mengikuti. Saat aku dan Boxian memberitahu petunjuk yang ditemukan di kamarmu, beliau langsung membelalakkan matanya. Reaksinya begitu panik kala itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya. Lalu, ia langsung berlari dan menyuruh kami bertiga mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya kami semua menemukanmu di kamar Pangeran Muda Wu," Jingxiu menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan.

"Petunjuk? Apakah itu surat palsu yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Muda Wu?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Benar. Kau sudah tahu banyak ternyata," Jingxiu terlihat kagum. Ia memandang Luhan penuh makna.

"Aku meminta Dayang Hwang yang menemaniku seminggu ini di kamar untuk menceritakan semuanya. Harusnya aku yang kagum. Cerita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru istana dalam waktu dua minggu saja. Bahkan mungkin sudah keluar istana,"

"Kau salah, Lu. Ini bukan cerita, tapi berita. Bagaimanapun berita adalah hal yang harus disampaikan setepat-tepatnya dan secepat-cepatnya. Berita buruk sekalipun. Kau tahu bagaimana masa pemerintahan Yang Mulia Raja Lu sekarang. Transparan. Terbuka. Kabar sekecil apapun dari istana akan tetap terdengar keluar meski bukan ia sendiri yang menyampaikan pada rakyat. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Raja Lu adalah orang yang jujur dan bijaksana,"

"Tidak, Jingxiu. Jika harus diberi nama berita, bukankah ini lebih tepat disebut dengan aib? Aku...aku malu. Aku merasa tidak pantas, Jingxiu. Hhh...," Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

"... Kau pasti bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Aku tahu kau yang paling peka diantara aku, kau, dan Boxian," Luhan menunduk.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi itulah kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa Raja Lu adalah orang yang bijaksana. Kalau boleh aku menilai beliau, maka yang terlintas di otakku adalah mendidik. Beliau membiarkan rakyatnya menarik kesimpulan dan berita yang mereka dengar. Efeknya, pasti rakyat akan lebih terbuka dengan semuanya. Raja Lu membiarkan berita tersebar. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Berita yang tersebar adalah berita yang sebenar-benarnya. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk warga istana, bukan begitu?"

"Hm. Ya. Itulah Ayahku. Karena itu juga aku sangat menghormatinya,"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Menikmati angin semilir yang mengiringi jalan mereka yang pelan.

"Luhan, sebenarnya aku bingung harus mengatakan apa terhadap kehamilanmu. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat? Atau aku harus bermuram sepertimu?" Jingxiu membuka percakapan lagi. Dengan topik yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Bermuram? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika mereka berjalan di atas jembatan yang melintangi kolam ikan di taman.

"Sangat jelas, Lu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Jingxiu ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maukah kau berhenti sejenak di gazebo itu dan mendengar penuturanku?"

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di gazebo di pinggir kolam. Duduk bersebelahan di sana. Ketika Luhan mulai bicara, Jingxiu mendengarkannya dengan serius. Memang benar yang Luhan katakan, Jingxiu memang yang paling peka di antara mereka bertiga. Luhan, Jingxiu, dan Boxian. Walaupun Boxian yang akan menanggapi suatu masalah yang sudah ada dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tapi Jingxiu lah yang pertama akan menemukan masalah itu. Itu sudah pasti. Selain itu, Jingxiu adalah orang yang tenang layaknya permukaan air. Bersikap dewasa dan sangat tepat untuk diajak bicara serius. Walaupun Boxian juga bisa diajak serius, tapi Boxian bagaikan ombak air. Walaupun begitu, perbedaan lah yang membuat semua hal di dunia ini indah. Luhan menyayangi Boxian dan Jingxiu.

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya kepada Jingxiu. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia tahu ia hamil tadi pagi. Kemudian ibunya yang mengatakan kebenaran dibalik pernikahannya dan Wufan. Termasuk bagaimana Luhan ingin menggugurkan bayinya dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Semuanya Luhan ceritakan. Tanpa ragu Jingxiu akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu pasti dengan alasan. Tapi keputusanmu untuk membatalkan menggugurkan kandunganmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tepat. Percayalah, anakmu nanti adalah balasan atas kesakithatianmu sekarang. Kebahagiaan menunggumu, Luhan. Rawatlah ia dengan baik. Aku juga akan menjaganya. Boxian juga pasti begitu," Jingxiu menanggapi ketika Luhan sudah selesai bercerita. Ia memeluk Luhan erat. Sesekali membelai rambut dan punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah Luhan tenang, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang terasa lama padahal jarak ke tempat menginap keluarga Wu terbilang dekat.

.

"Xiao Lu!"

"Wufan!"

Akhirnya Luhan dan Wufan bertemu. Mereka saling berpelukan erat dan melepas rindu. Seperti layaknya pasangan yang tidak pernah bertemu begitu lamanya. Luhan mencengkeram baju bagian belakang Wufan.

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini? Kau seharusnya istirahat, Lu," kata Wufan setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku rasa aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku," jawab Luhan sambil menatap mata Wufan.

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan? Duduklah, Lu," Wufan bertanya dan ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka duduk bersampingan sekarang.

"Masalah kehamilanku. Masalah pernikahan kita,"

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan, Lu. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Bahkan mungkin aku mengetahui pembatalan pernikahan kita lebih awal dari dirimu,"

"Wufan?" Luhan meminta penjelasan Wufan.

"Setelah kau ditemukan, Shixun langsung dihukum pada hari itu juga dan pada malam harinya, Raja Lu dan ayahku berbicara denganku masalah pernikahan kita. Mereka menjelaskan semuanya. Ayahmu begitu menyayangimu. Beliau ingin melindungimu dari kutukan. Aku menghargainya, dan akhirnya aku menyetujui pembatalan pernikahan kita. Maafkan aku," Wufan menjelaskan. Ia tetap menatap mata Luhan.

"Berarti pada saat kau menjengukku malam itu, kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Luhan mengingat saat dimana Wufan menjenguknya. Malam itu hujan besar dan Wufan datang hati Luhan yang trauma.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, Lu. Tapi aku berpikir itu bukanlah saat yang tepat. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi,"

Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan Wufan. Ia berpikir. Sebenarnya Luhan sakit hati karena ternyata ialah yang paling terakhir mengetahui hal ini. Ia merasa dikhianati.

"Kau tetap akan melaksanakan pernikahan itu, bukan? Aku memikirkan bayi di dalam kandunganmu. Pastilah ia sangat kesepian jika tidak punya Ayah nanti,"

Luhan tetap diam. Walaupun ia mendengarkan Wufan berbicara.

"Aku mengatakan aku akan melindungimu. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya melindungimu. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti Shixun menyakitimu lagi, aku jamin aku akan mengetahui itu dengan cepat, dan aku akan membunuhnya. Lalu aku akan menjadi Ayah pengganti untuk anakmu," raut wajah Wufan mengeras. Kata-katanya dan suaranya yang berubah dingin membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pembunuh?"

"Hanya jika Shixun menyakitimu, Luhan,"

"Wufan...,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku berharap kebahagiaan selalu bersamamu. Selalu bersama anakmu dan...Shixun,"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Luhan bertanya akhirnya.

"Aku akan berjanji apabila aku anggap aku bisa menepatinya," ucap Wufan.

"Lupakan kita pernah saling mencintai,"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Wufan terhenyak. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Kemudian Wufan mencengkeram bahu Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan mencari kebenaran.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa harus aku melupakan itu?"

"Harus. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain. Kalau kita masih mengingat hal itu, bukankah hanya akan membuat sakit hati?"

"Tidak akan bisa, Luhan. Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan itu,"

"Pangeran Wu! Aku mohon. Aku...aku juga berusaha untuk melupakan itu," Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Memang ini keputusan yang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak mungkin menghianati suaminya nanti apabila sudah menikah sedangkan ia masih mencintai orang lain. Ia harus belajar mencintai suaminya nanti...Shixun.

"Luhan...," Luhan menghempaskan tangan Wufan yang ingin membelai pipinya. Ia bangun dari duduknya di ranjang Wufan. Memperluas jarak antara dirinya dan Wufan. Ia menunduk.

"Aku harus kembali, Pangeran Wu. Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktu Pangeran,"

Luhan berucap dan memberikan salam hormat kepada Wufan yang sekarang ia panggil dengan sebutan Pangeran Wu. Kelihatannya Luhan benar-benar memantapkan hatinya. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia mencapai pintu, tangan Wufan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Luhan panik.

"Pa-pangeran Wu, maaf," Luhan berusahan melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun Wufan tetap berseikeras memeluknya.

"Xiao Lu, tenanglah. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar lagi denganmu,"

"Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" Luhan tenang pada akhirnya dan ia bertanya. Wufan tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Terimakasih kau telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku selama ini. Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kulihat dan kumiliki walaupun tak selamanya. Kau yang berhasil menangkap hatiku dari pertama kali aku melihatmu akan menjadi milik orang lain. Lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan cintaku padamu?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Tidak akan, Luhan. Aku tidak akan melupakan cinta kita. Maaf. Aku merelakanmu bersama Shixun. Tapi cintaku belum siap untuk itu. Hatiku masih ingin bersamamu. Maaf, Lu. Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu,"

"Terimakasih, Pangeran Wu. Kau begitu pengertian," jawab Luhan begitu dalam. Ia tersenyum lembut juga dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bolehkah aku memberikan satu syarat sebelum kau menikah dengan Shixun?"

"Apa itu?"

Luhan bertanya, namun Wufan malah membalikkan badannya agar mereka berhadapan dan saling bertatapan.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Sekali saja. Aku begitu tersiksa," ucap Wufan setelahnya. Kemudian Wufan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan dan akhirnya mata mereka terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta di tengah-tengah mereka.

Wufan dengan berani mencium bibir Luhan. Hanya kecupan singkat. Wufan kira Luhan akan menolak. Namun tidak. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya ketika Wufan melepaskan kecupan itu. Hal itu membuat Wufan kembali mencium Luhan. Wufan memeluk Luhan erat. Keduanya sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka saat Luhan balas memeluk Wufan. Sesekali Luhan akan mencengkeram baju bagian belakang Wufan. Saat itu pula Wufan akan menggigit pelan bibir Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahan.

Entah bagaimana caranya kedua insan itu sudah berada kembali di pinggir ranjang. Bahkan di detik selanjutnya Wufan sudah berhasil meniduri Luhan ke ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Tangan Luhan yang terbebas meremas rambut Wufan karena menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika Wufan mengecupi lehernya dan beranjak turun menuju dadanya.

"Eunghh...Pangeran Wu...,"

Luhan menahan tangan Wufan dengan lemah ketika Wufan menarik kerah pakaiannya dan membuat Luhan memperlihatkan puting bagian kirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama Wufan mengecupi benda itu. Membuat suara kecupan yang terdengar begitu membangkitkan birahi.

"Mmh...kau begitu manis, Pangeran Lu,"

Luhan begitu terhanyut dalam asmara. Ia menikmati itu semua. Bahkan tangan yang tadinya menahan Wufan untuk tidak menarik kerahnya, sekarang malah tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Luhan begitu mencintai Wufan. Wufanpun sama. Namun, Luhan akan menikah dengan Shixun. Ia akan menjadi istri orang lain. Ia harus berbakti pada suaminya. Tapi sekarang ia malah menikmati perbuatan orang lain.

Ini salah. Salah. Luhanpun tersadar dari perasaan hanyutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak dan mendorong bahu Wufan yang kini menindihnya. Ia melakukan itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya Wufanpun menyerah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Luhan berdiri. Membenahi pakaiannya sendiri. Wufan hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Maaf...,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Luhan mendongakkan kepala menatap Wufan yang memotong perkataan maafnya.

"Aku juga, Pangeran Wu. Maafkan aku,"

"Pangeran Lu, aku...,"

"Aku berharap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman, Pangeran Wu," Luhan kini memotong perkataan Wufan dan berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat tulus. Membuat Wufan terpesona kembali.

"Ya, tentu saja, Pangeran Lu,"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyatakan perpisahan. Perpisahan yang menyedihkan namun menenangkan karena memang keduanya mengerti arti perpisahan ini. Mereka saling mendoakan yang terbaik satu sama lain. Melupakan semuanya walaupun dalam hati, mereka tetap menyimpan semuanya dengan baik, rapi, dan tertutup rapat. Termasuk perasaan mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Zhao is back! ^^

TBC masih mengganggu? Tentu enggak ya :P Gomawo buat doanya, dear. Akhirnya penyakit TBC Zhao yang selama ini jadi sorotan di review bisa sembuh. Hihihi. Sembuh sampe bener-bener sehat. Semoga sehat terus yaa. Amiin. I love you, all :)))

Zhao nggak bisa cuap-cuap panjang di chapter ini. Heheh. Mianhae. Jadi, langsung aja. Zhao pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang chapter yang ini. Kayaknya review dan respons makin minim. Hiks. Ataukah karena efek minggu-minggu ujian? Btw, buat yang ujian, SEMANGAT! FIGHTING! Do your best! ^^ For the reviews of the latest chapter, as usual, Zhao akan balas via Private Messsage. So, stay tune/?

So, Review juseyo. Mari saling bekerja sama. :)

See you next chapter.

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	9. Chapter 9

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 9

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

Malam menjelang. Bulan purnama begitu terang menemani bumi. Menambah keindahan warna merah dan emas yang terlihat menyelimuti seluruh Kerajaan Lu. Keindahannya seakan-akan menutupi fakta bahwa angin musim hujan tetap bertiup malam itu. Angin yang bertiup makin terlupakan karena kegiatan di kerajaan yang saat ini begitu sibuk. Semua orang berkumpul di pelataran istana yang luas dan kini bagaikan lautan mawar merah karena digelarnya karpet merah di sana. Begitu ramainya orang-orang tak kalah dengan ramainya hiasan kain sutra dan lampion berwarna merah dan emas di sana-sini. Musik lembut mulai terdengar dibalik sayup-sayup orang yang berbicara. Di salah satu pinggir pelataran, diletakkan bangku-bangku dan satu meja panjang dihadapannya beserta dengan sajian-sajian kecil lengkap dengan buah-buahan dan beberapa botol arak beserta lima cawan kecil untuk meminumnya. Bangku dan meja tersebut dibuat lebih tinggi dari pelataran sehingga siapapun orang yang duduk di sana bisa melihat apapun yang akan disajika di tengah pelataran dengan nyaman.

"Luhan, anakku. Kau sangat menawan," terdengar suara Permaisuri di dalam kamar Pangeran Lu. Kelihatannya Permaisuri baru saja selesai merias Pangeran dengan pakaian yang indah. Mereka tersenyum bersamaan. Selanjutnya, Pangeran Lu berdiri. Membuat semua yang berada di dalam kamar itu tertegun melihatnya. Ia begitu menawan dengan pakaian khas kerajaan berwarna kuning keemasan dan kancing Cina berwarna merah yang dipasang berbaris dari bawah leher melintang ke dada bagian kanannya. Ikat pinggangnya berwarna merah. Di bagian bawah pakaiannya terlihat lukisan teratai abstrak berwarna putih dan dilapisi dengan kain chiffon tipis berwarna keperakan. Anting di telinga kirinya membuat ia makin terlihat bersinar malam itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan, Permaisuri, beserta para dayang segera berjalan keluar kamar, menghampiri Sang Raja yang telah menunggu di luar kamar. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan untuk bertemu dengan Keluarga Wu yang sudah menunggu tepat di depan pintu yang berhadapan dengan pelataran.

"Hormat kami, Raja Lu," ucap Raja Wu sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika Keluarga Lu sudah berhadapan dengan Keluarga Wu. Mereka pun membalas hormat itu.

"Hormat kami, Raja Wu. Semoga malam ini menjadi malam yang diberkahi dan membahagiakan untuk kedua putra kita," ucap Raja Lu sambi membungkuk hormat.

Kemudian Raja Lu dan Permaisuri memberi jarak kepada Pangeran Lu, yang sedari tadi berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka agar maju ke depan dan memberi hormat kepada Pangeran Muda Wu. Begitu pula dengan Raja Wu. Ketika Luhan dan Shixun berhadapan, keduanya terlihat canggung. Shixun menatap ke arah Luhan, tapi tatapannya terlihat acuh. Sedangkan Luhan masih menunduk. Meski begitu, ia memberi hormat kepada Shixun. Begitu pula Shixun, ia membalas hormat Luhan masih dengan tatapan acuh.

Perlahan Luhan menaikkan pandangannya. Posisinya yang berhadapan dengan Shixun otomatis membawa matanya melihat sosok Shixun dari kaki kemudian terus menuju ke atas. Ia melihat Shixun begitu gagah. Tak dipungkiri memang Shixun tampan. Tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, Wufan. Apalagi sekarang ia memakai pakaian yang sama persis dengan yang Luhan kenakan. Namun, tanpa kain chiffon dan entah kenapa pakaian itu terlihat lebih gagah dari milik Luhan. Terlihat sekali bahwa pakaian mereka malam ini dibuat berpasangan.

Selain itu, Luhan juga melihat Wufan yang berdiri di belakang Raja Wu. Luhan berusaha untuk menampik perasaannya yang entah kenapa masih saja bisa terpesona oleh Wufan. Sepintas ia melirik Wufan yang hanya menundukkan pandangannya. Menatap dalam ke arah lantai seakan-akan ada koin emas terjatuh, atau membaca tulisan di lantai berkarpet itu.

"Sekarang, kalian berjalanlah berdampingan menuju pelaminan," ucap Raja Wu.

Kemudian Raja Wu membimbing Luhan dan Shixun agar berjalan berdampingan. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Luhan dan Shixun terlihat sangat kaku satu sama lain. Luhan menjaga jarak dengan Shixun mengingat apa yang sudah Shixun lakukan kepadanya. Shixun yang masih belum menerima sepenuh hati pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

Pelaminan?

Pernikahan?

Ya. Luhan dan Shixun langsung menikah, atau lebih tepatnya, dinikahkan malam ini. Tanpa lamaran, upacara dan ritual menyisir rambut, bahkan Tea Pay sekalipun.

.

Luhan dan Shixun duduk bersama di bangku pelaminan. Masih terlihat kecanggungan di antara mereka. Dari awal acara sampai sekarang mereka sudah berada dipenghujung acara, mereka hanya bicara seperlunya. Itupun sedikit sekali. Jangankan untuk bicara. Duduk di pelaminanpun masih ada jarak di antara mereka.

Shixun dan Luhan pura-pura menyibukkan diri mereka melihat penampilan penari dan mendengarkan irama musik yang mengiringi. Sesekali Shixun akan bertepuk tangan untuk menunjukkan penghargaannya. Tapi Luhan, ia tak bisa menutupi kecanggungannya. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Shixun di samping kanannya. Tapi kehangatan yang tercipta karena ada seseorang di dekatnya, tidak bisa ia tolak. Kecanggungan mereka membuat Luhan bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melayani orang yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Berharap kebingungannya menguap sedikit.

Detik selanjutnya, ia melihat Shixun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil botol arak di meja di depan mereka. Kelihatannya ia haus.

"A-ah, izinkan aku menuangkannya untukmu," ucap Luhan setelah ia menahan tangan Shixun. Shixun hanya melirik Luhan kemudian menarik tangannya. Ia menunggu apa yang Luhan lakukan. Ia melihat Luhan yang begitu luwes mengambil botol arak dan menuangkan isinya ke cawan, kemudian memberikannya kepada Shixun dengan kepala tertunduk hormat. Shixun mengambil cawan itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Tapi entah kenapa matanya terpaku pada Luhan.

"Berikan aku secawan lagi," Shixun berucap setelah ia meletakkan cawan kosong kembali ke meja. Luhanpun menuangkan arak lagi di gelas Shixun. Sebelum Luhan memberikan cawan itu, Shixun lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Shixun mengambil botol arak dan menuangkan isinya ke cawan yang lain. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Luhan. Setelah itu barulah Shixun mengambil cawannya sendiri. Luhan hanya terpaku.

"Minumlah,"

Shixun berucap sambil menghadapkan badannya ke arah Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata tajamnya. Shixun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan memberi aba-aba kepada Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kemudian mereka menyilangkan tangan mereka satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya meminum arak itu bersamaan. Terlihat begitu mesra. Ya, hanya 'terlihat'. Sedangkan apa yang terlihat, belum tentu benar kenyataannya seperti itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Shixun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat kepada Luhan yang masih mematung. Lengan mereka bersentuhan. Luhan berjengit. Ia seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Dadanya bergemuruh. Detakannya makin tak karuan saat Shixun makin mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Berlakulah seperti orang yang menikah. Jangan biarkan orang-orang melihatmu begitu tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku menikah bukan dengan patung, kan?"

Setelah Luhan mendengar apa yang Shixun katakan, dadanya sesak. Ternyata apa yang Shixun lakukan dari tadi hanyalah kedok dan sekarang Shixun menyuruh Luhan untuk berkedok juga. Menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya yang tidak ingin menerima pernikahan ini. Luhan begitu sedih. Tetapi ia bingung, kenapa ia harus sedih? Apa yang ia sedihkan? Yang jelas, Luhan tidak tega untuk membohongi semua orang yang hadir di pesta malam ini dengan senyum palsunya.

Luhan sungguh belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Ia menahan hatinya. Kalau bukan karena pernyataan di kitab dan kelangsungan hidup kerajaan, atau bahkan karena bayi yang ia kandung, ia rela untuk mati. Atau kabur. Atau menolak mati-matian pernikahan ini bagaimanapun caranya agar ia tidak menikah dengan Shixun. Luhan ingin menangis dan berteriak. Ia ingin menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran orang tuanya. Tidakkah mereka tahu Luhan masih mengalami trauma atas Shixun. Lalu ada apa dengan pernikahan ini. Terkadang Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah alat. Alat yang digunakan untuk mencegah hancurnya kerajaan. Luhan merasa dirinya diperlakukan seperti bola pingpong. Dilempar-lempar dengan mudah. Oh, atau mungkin piala bergilir? Yang apabila ia tidak jadi dimiliki oleh Wufan, maka ia harus dimiliki oleh Shixun.

Setelah pesta ini selesai, pasti Luhan dan Shixun akan tidur sekamar. Lalu apa yang akan Shixun lakukan padanya nanti? Luhan sudah membayangkan malam pertama yang indah. Tapi apabila suaminya Shixun, apakah tetap menjadi indah? Bukan tidak mungkin Shixun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu. Luhan merinding sekarang. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air matanya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia takut. Ia butuh seseorang yang melindunginya. Lihat saja, ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan air mata menderas sekarang. Ia butuh seseorang yang menghapus air matanya.

Namun, Dewa begitu baik pada Luhan kali ini. Di detik berikutnya Luhan rasakan ada benda lembut yang menyapa pipinya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau begitu bahagia, ya?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Menoleh ke sebelah kanan, arah datangnya sentuhan itu yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan. Luhan terkejut karena ia melihat Shixun yang memegang sapu tangan itu. Dengan hati-hati Shixun mengusap pipi Luhan. menghapus air mata yang terjatuh di sana. Sekali lagi, Luhan hanya bisa terpaku.

.

Sementara itu di sudut lain istana...

'DOKK' 'DOKK' 'DOKK'

"Hei, yang di dalam! Bisakah dipercepat!? Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Gedoran pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara seorang lelaki yang kini menempel di pintu itu. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, bisa kita simpulkan ia adalah pengawal. Sedangkan dari ikat kepalanya, ia adalah Pengawal dari Kerajaan Wu. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan dengan menempel di pintu?

"Aduuuuh, sudah mau keluar. HEEI! CEPAT SEDIKIT! Haah, masa aku harus buang air kecil di pohon lagi?"

Ternyata ia sedang ingin buang air kecil. Namun sepertinya ia mendapat masalah dengan orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di Kerajaan Lu memang banyak. Sedangkan yang paling dekat dengan posisi orang yang sedang menahan buang airnya adalah kamar mandi di dekat pelataran. Sialnya, kamar mandi ini terisi. Mau tak mau, Pengawal berkulit gelap ini harus menahan buang airnya lebih lama lagi.

'CKLEK'

"Haaaah akhirnya,"

'BRAK'

Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Pengawal yang bernama Kai itu langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu, malah bingung. Mata bulatnya terbuka begitu saja. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa dia lagi?" Pengawal bermata bulat yang kita tahu bernama Jingxiu ini malah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'CKLEK' suara pintu terbuka kembali.

"Hei! Kenapa kau masih disini? Mengintip, ya!?" kemudian disusul dengan suara terkejut seseorang. Pengawal Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatap Jingxiu dengan tatapan waspada. Segera ia ambil tombaknya yang ia letakkan di samping pintu kamar mandi, kemudian berjalan pelan menghindari Pengawal Jingxiu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Tidak punya sopan-santun. Menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabaran, menuduhku mengintip, dan sekarang kau menatapku seperti penjahat begitu?" tanya Jingxiu yang kini sudah memegang tombaknya juga. Tatapannya tak kalah waspada. Walaupun masih dengan mata bulatnya.

"Lalu kau membalas menatapku seperti penjahat begitu,"

"Sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi berdebat denganmu? Lagipula kenapa aku bertemu denganmu lagi, sih?" ucap Jingxiu kemudian. Kelihatanya Jingxiu dan Kai sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Oh, kau tidak suka bertemu denganku? Kau kira aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku selalu sial jika bertemu denganmu. Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, kau membuatku buang air kecil di bawah pohon. Lalu sekarang kau membuatku hampir mengompol," Kai mengikuti Jingxiu yang berjalan di lorong.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang mengingat kejadian itu. Sepertinya kalau kau mengompol itu lebih bagus," Jingxiu berjalan tegap dan melangkah cepat tanpa mempedulikan Kai.

"Kau senang? Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti sengaja, kan, berlama-lama di kamar mandi karena tahu aku yang ada di luar?" Kai menarik bahu Jingxiu dari belakang membuat keduanya bertatapan kini. Tatapan Jingxiu yang tanpa ekspresi dan mata bulatnya malah membuat Kai salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau di luar ada orang walaupun aku sudah keluar. Kau gelap. Tadinya aku kira kau hanya bayangan,"

Jawaban Jingxiu membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengejek kulitnya yang gelap –eksotis-. Kai terpaku karena masih memikirkan kata-kata Jingxiu. Apalagi dua kata terakhir. 'Hanya bayangan'. Jingxiu, segelap itukah Kai?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kai mengejar Jingxiu yang sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong.

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku! Hei! Pengawal pendek! Heeii!"

.

Akhirnya pesta pernikahan selesai. Bulan yang benderang berada tepat di atas kepala, terlihat kontras dengan warna langit yang terang. Menunjukkan waktu sudah tengah malam. Udarapun begitu dingin. Semua orang sudah kembali ke tempat peristirahatan mereka. Begitu pula dengan pengantin. Shixun dan Luhan kini hanya berdua di kamar mereka setelah diantar oleh orang tua mereka. Kamar mereka penuh hiasan dan pajangan-pajangan yang masing-masing berjumlah sepasang. Melambangkan kebahagiaan dan mengharapkan kelanggengan untuk kedua pasangan.

Sudah seharusnya bagi mempelai untuk melakukan malam pertama setelah pernikahan mereka. Tapi Luhan dan Shixun bahkan enggan untuk mendekati ranjang pengantin mereka yang sudah dihias dan berlapis sprei merah tersebut. Jangankan untuk melakukan malam pertama. Untuk sekedar tiduran dan beristirahat di ranjang tersebut pun rasanya canggung.

Luhan sedang duduk di depan cermin. Ia melihat dalam ke matanya sendiri. Benar yang orang-orang katakan, matanya seperti rusa. Indah, bercahaya, menyorotkan tatapan yang lugu dan penuh pesona. Tapi kenapa takdir tak seindah matanya? Tak seindah parasnya? Takdirnya terasa begitu buruk baginya. Seakan-akan ia hidup hanya untuk tersiksa.

Luhan masih melihat bayangan matanya di cermin saat mata itu berkaca-kaca. Ia meremas pakaiannya yang bahkan belum sempat ia ganti. Bukan belum sempat. Hanya...takut.

'Lihat, hanya untuk berganti pakaianpun aku takut karena ada orang itu,' ucap Luhan dalam hati. Ia harus apa sekarangpun ia bingung. Padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menerima pernikahan ini.

"Apa kau mau tidur di sana? Bersihkan dirimu, ganti pakaianmu, dan tidur. Besok pagi kita harus berdoa di kuil nenek moyang, kan?"

Terdengar suara Shixun yang datar. Bisa Luhan lihat pantulan diri Shixun di cermin. Shixun sedang melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur, dan walaupun Shixun berbicara padanya tadi, ia menghadap ke arah lain. Tidak menatap Luhan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot membangunkanmu," ucap Shixun selanjutnya setelah ia selesai. Shixun menempatkan dirinya di ranjang dan menidurkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Mendengar derit lembut ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Shixun, Luhan langsung bangun dan melangkahkan dirinya ke kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Tidak mandi. Ia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko sakit karena mandi di tengah malam dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar dan menuju lemari tempat pakaiannya di simpan.

Begitu Luhan menemukan pakaian tidurnya, ia segera membuka pakaian yang ia pakai. Tetap menghadap ke lemari. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia belum sadar jika orang yang berada satu kamar dengannya belum tidur. Bahkan ketika Luhan sudah benar-benar membuka semua pakaiannya dan telanjang, Luhan masih tidak sadar ada mata yang menatapnya begitu serius dari belakang.

"Tubuhmu ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki, bahkan mungkin kau bisa membuat perempuan iri dengan kulit putih dan halusmu,"

Suara Shixun membuat Luhan kaget. Ia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Tapi Shixun malah menertawainya ketika ia sudah selesai memakai pakaian tidurnya. Kata-kata Shixun selanjutnya membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Hahaha. Kau takut aku melihat tubuhmu? Aku sudah melihatnya dengan puas. Bahkan aku sudah bisa menghasilkan bayi di dalam perutmu, kan?"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Shixun. Ia menutup kembali lemari, membawa pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaian Shixun yang diletakkan di meja kemudian meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Luhanpun menidurkan dirinya di samping Shixun dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Shixun, meski menyisakan jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka.

Tindakan Shixun selanjutnya sangat membuat jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat malah. Shixun memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan sampai Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Shixun yang panas di telinganya. Luhan hanya mematung dan mendengarkan Shixun yang bicara.

"Kau tahu, kan. Biasanya bagi pasangan yang menikah, mereka akan diberi sehelai kain putih untuk dibawa di malam pertama mereka. Tidak lain untuk menyeka darah perawan si pengantin wanita dan membuktikan bahwa si pengantin wanita masih perawan atau tidak. Disini kau bertindak sebagai pengantin wanitanya. Untungnya orang tuamu tidak memberikan kain putih. Hahaha, aku akan bingung jika mereka memberikannya,"

Shixun seakan bicara sendiri. Luhan tidak menyahutinya walaupun ia mendengarkan. Ia menggertakkan giginya menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang membicarakan kesalahannya sendiri,"

"Kau mengatakan itu adalah kesalahanku? Ya. Baiklah. Memang aku yang memperkosamu. Tapi apa alasanku untuk tidak melakukan itu? Kesempatan bagus tidak mungkin datang dua kali, Luhan. Kalau aku menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan kerajaan, kenapa tidak aku gunakan cara itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,"

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu,"

"Bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Shixun menjawab permintaan Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Shixun mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum jahat.

"Dengar, Luhan. Jangan kau berpikir bahwa aku yang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku berani bersumpah besok di hadapan patung nenek moyang bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan denganmu. Tujuanku adalah menghancurkan kerajaan. Bukan menikah denganmu. Tapi, Ayahmu, Raja Lu yang SANGAT SANGAT TERHORMAT, mengancam kau akan tetap dinikahkan dengan Wufan keparat itu apabila aku menolak menikahimu,"

Pernyataan Shixun membuat Luhan terbelalak dan menatap Shixun tajam.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pernikahan itu tetap terlaksana. Kalian harus hancur,"

Shixun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan berbaring, walau tidak membuat jarak dengan Luhan.

"Lalu satu lagi. Sekeras kepala apapun dirimu yang tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini, kau harus sadar kenyataannya. Kau sudah menjadi milikku,"

Perkataan terakhir Shixun membuat dada Luhan semakin sesak. Shixun benar, Luhan tidak bisa menolak kenyataan. Ia sudah menikah dengan Shixun, dan memang benar ia sudah dimiliki oleh Shixun. Walaupun hatinya belum.

.

"Huwekk...huwekk...,"

Luhan kembali mual-mual. Ia tak berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang keluar. Mual yang sudah berhari-hari Luhan derita, memuat tubuh Luhan begitu lemas. Rasanya ia tak mampu berdiri lagi sekarang. Untungnya acara doa di kuil sudah selesai di laksanakan. Jadi ia bisa istirahat.

"Kenapa rasanya sampai seperti ini...huwekkk...,"

Luhan mengeluh sebelum akhirnya muntah lagi. Sebenarnya Luhan malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasakan mual tepat saat acara makan keluarga baru saja dimulai. Ia hampir memuntahkan makanan yang bahkan belum sempat ia telan di hadapan seluruh keluarga. Keluarga Lu dan Keluarga Wu. Perilaku itu sungguh tidak sopan. Pasti ia akan dianggap tidak menghargai makanan yang sudah dihidangkan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia harus kembali ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Mengingat ini adalah acara penting yang dimaksudkan untuk mendekatkan antar anggota keluarga. Tapi Luhan merasa tidak sanggup dan lebih baik jika ia tidak ikut acara itu. Pada akhirnya ia akan kembali mual dan malah membuat semua orang tidak berselera makan.

"Luhan, anakku. Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" suara Permaisuri terdengar ketika Luhan duduk di bangku di kamarnya. Permaisuri khawatir melihat Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku hanya mual. Rasanya perutku penuh sekali," jawab Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ibu mengerti. Ini karena ada bayi di perutmu. Perutmu pasti akan terasa penuh sehingga kau merasa kembung dan mual," Permaisuri menasihati dan ikut mengelus perut Luhan.

"Kau belum sarapan, Luhan. Kau harus memakan sesuatu. Belum ada yang masuk ke perutmu sejak tadi pagi,"

"Aku ingin, Bu. Tapi aku tidak bernafsu. Lagipula apapun yang aku makan pasti akan keluar lagi,"

"Tapi tidak baik untuk bayimu. Ibu akan buatkan teh jahe hangat untukmu. Itu bisa menghilangkan rasa mual. Setelah itu baru kau makan, ya. Setidaknya bubur pun tidak apa,"

"Nanti saja, Bu. Aku belum ingin," tangan Luhan menahan tangan sang Ibu yang beranjak bangun.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku ingin dipeluk Ibu," ucap Luhan kemudian membuat Permaisuri menatapnya lembut. Kemudian ia memeluk Luhan. membelai lembut rambut Luhan yang menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ibu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Ibu berada di acara makan bersama itu?"

"Acaranya sudah selesai, Pangeran. Mungkin kau muntah terlalu lama tadi sampai lupa waktu, ya? Hm?"

"Hm, begitukah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama aku di kamar mandi tadi,"

"Anakku, mungkin ini akan terasa berat pada bulan-bulan pertama. Tapi kau akan terbiasa di bulan selanjutnya. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, menjaga pola makanmu, agar bayimu tidak kekurangan gizi," Permaisuri menasehati Luhan, sambil ia mengingat-ingat masa-masa ia hamil dulu.

"Iya, Bu. Aku akan mengingat nasehat Ibu," jawab Luhan.

"Bu, kalau acaranya sudah selesai, apakah itu berarti Keluarga Wu akan kembali ke kerajaan mereka?" Luhan bertanya, tetap dengan posisi memeluk ibunya.

"Ya, mereka sudah pulang tadi. Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar setelah acara makan selesai. Kemudian mereka langsung kembali. Tentu saja kecuali suamimu, Wu Shi Xun,"

"Begitu,"

Luhan menjawab lemah. Keluarga besar Wu yang menginap di Kerajaan Lu sudah kembali pulang. Itu berarti, Wufan juga. Dalam hati, Luhan menyalahkan rasa mualnya yang tiba-tiba datang tadi. Karena mual ini, Luhan tidak bisa berbicara dengan Wufan lagi.

'Akankah aku merindukanmu, Wufan?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

.

"Akhirnya kau pergi dari sini, Wu Yi Fan,"

"Kau senang?"

"Bukannya senang. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega tidak ada kau disini,"

Di teras belakang ruang makan, terlihat kedua Pangeran Wu sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi bukan perbincangan biasa. Perbincangan itu penuh emosi. Penuh dengan rasa cemburu. Penuh dengan rasa dendam. Terlihat dari tatapan mata keduanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan kekacauan di sini, Shixun," ucap Wufan dengan nada mengancam.

"Cih, aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan di sini. Tidak ada artinya, kau tahu? Satu-satunya tempat dimana aku akan melakukan kekacauan adalah Kerajaan Wu!" Shixun maju satu langkah. Menatap Wufan semakin bengis dan berkata tajam.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi seandainya terjadi, aku yang akan menghadapimu langsung,"

"Siapa yang takut menghadapimu? Aku akan dengan mudah menghancurkan Kerajaan Wu saat itu. Lihat saja!"

"Omong besar,"

"Hahaha. Kau mengajakku bicara hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini? Kau takut dan ingin memastikan apakah aku akan menyerangmu, agar kau bisa bersiap, begitu? Pengecut sekali,"

Keduanya masih saling menatap. Bahkan semakin detik berlalu, semakin tajam pula tatapan kedua pangeran tampan tersebut. Wajah dan pembawaan Wufan tetap tenang. Sedangkan Shixun, ia sangat meremehkan Wufan. Jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Luhan," Wufan mengucapkan satu nama.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai kau berani menyakiti dia,"

"Cih. Begitu pedulinya kau terhadap dia? Kau masih mencintainya?" Shixun mulai menampakkan wajah bengisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tapi jika kau berani menyakitinya, sedikit saja, KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU, Shixun!" Wufan berucap tak kalah bengis. Dengan penekanan di setiap kata, ia menatap tidak kalah tajam dengan tatapan Shixun. Wufan berbicara dengan suara rendah dan dalam.

"Oh. Begitukah? Sebelum aku mati, bahkan kau akan MATI LEBIH DULU DARIPADA AKU, Wufan,"

"Kau!"

"Sebelum kau berkata, ingatlah dulu posisimu sekarang. Siapa dirimu berani mengaturku? AKU SUAMINYA! Apapun yang aku lakukan padanya nanti, bukan urusanmu!"

"Orang yang menyakiti istrinya sendiri, tak pantas disebut suami," Wufan mengepalkan tangannya yang ia taruh di samping badan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menciptakan keributan pada hari dimana seharusnya semua orang berbahagia.

"Sekali lagi aku tegaskan. INGAT POSISIMU! Kau bukan lagi siapa-siapa bagi Luhan. Bahkan jika kau masih 'siapa-siapa' baginya, kujamin kau akan menyesal. Aku suaminya. Aku berhak mengatur dirinya,"

Pernyatan Shixun mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Shixun segera meninggalkan tempat sedangkan Wufan masih terdiam terpaku. Ia memikirkan semua kata-kata Shixun.

'Aku suaminya. Aku berhak mengatur dirinya'. Begitu kata Shixun. Memang benar, Shixun adalah suaminya. Suami berhak mengatur istrinya. Tampaknya Wufan memang benar-benar harus keluar dari ruang lingkup Luhan dan mengeluarkan Luhan dari ruang lingkupnya.

.

Malam datang. Suara burung hantu saling bersahutan dengan suara jangkrik meski belum larut malam. Udara dingin yang terasa memberi petunjuk bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Semua orang sudah di dalam peristirahatannya. Memilih untuk duduk-duduk di samping perapian yang hangat. Tapi tampaknya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang Pangeran cantik.

Ia sedang melayani suaminya. Menemani suaminya mandi atau bisa juga dibilang memandikannya. Luhan duduk di pinggiran bak besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan dengan lembut menggosok pundak suaminya yang berendam di bak tersebut. Sesekali Luhan akan memijat pundak Shixun dan mengairi pundak dan punggung yang lebar dan kokoh itu dengan air hangat.

Sebelum seorang Pangeran menikah, yang melayaninya adalah dayang dan pengawal. Tapi setelah menikah, yang melayani semua kebutuhannya adalah istrinya. Termasuk mandi, menyiapkan dan memakaikan pakaian, bahkan sesekali istrinya harus memasak untuk Pangeran. Bukan manja. Hanya saja begitulah cara untuk menunjukkan pengabdian dari istri kepada suami.

"Kau begitu baik. Bahkan untuk orang yang sudah menyakitimu," ucap Shixun. Ia memberi pujian kepada pengabdian yang Luhan lakukan sekarang.

"Terimakasih," Luhan menjawab sekenanya.

"Huh, kau masih kaku rupanya. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa itu,"

"Kau mencintai Wu Yi Fan?"

Pertanyaan Shixun membuat Luhan terhenyak. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Ia berpikir kenapa Shixun harus menanyakan itu kepadanya.

"Tampaknya aku salah bertanya. Aku yakin jawabannya 'ya', kan?" Shixun sedikit mencibir.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal lain. Ini terlalu sensitif," ucap Luhan selanjutnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak membahas tentang Wufan.

"Oh, kau benar. Ini memang sensitif. Sensitif untukmu? Ya, kan?" Shixun bertanya, kemudian ia keluar dari bak mandi. Mengeringkan badannya sendiri dengan handuk kemudian memakai jubah mandinya. Luhan mengikuti Shixun yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar mereka.

"Tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengan dia," Shixun melanjutkan percakapan. Luhan hanya diam.

"Kelihatannya ia sangat mencintaimu,"

"Kenapa kau membahas masalah ini?" Luhan menjeda perkataan Shixun dengan cepat. Luhan merasa Shixun sengaja mengangkat hal ini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Karena itu, Luhan merasa panas.

"Kelihatannya kau merasa tidak suka aku membahas ini. Kenapa?" Shixun membalikkan badannya. Ia mendekati Luhan yang berada di pinggir ranjang sedang menyiapkan pakaian Shixun.

"Kau tidak suka aku membicarakan tentangnya yang tidak jadi menikah denganmu? Oh, atau kau masih mencintainya?"

Shixun terus-terusan membicarakan tentang Wufan. Kelihatannya ia sedang mempermainkan Luhan sekarang. Terlihat sekali dari nada bicara Shixun yang begitu meremehkan Luhan dan Wufan. Apalagi ketika membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka yang batal dilaksanakan.

"Pertanyaanmu seakan-akan kau sedang mengejeknya, Shixun,"

"Begitukah? Kau peka ternyata. Hahaha," Shixun tertawa di sela perkataannya. Luhan hanya berjengit. Ia menampik perasaan kesalnya dan berbalik untuk memakaikan pakaian kepada Shixun. Kelihatannya Luhan harus menahan batin ketika hidup bersama Shixun.

"Aku harap kau menjadi istri yang baik, Luhan. Aku tahu Wufan masih mencintaimu," perkataan Shixun selanjutnya membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakannya. Luhan terhenyak. Luhan bukan kaget atas pernyataan Shixun yang menyebutkan bahwa Wufan masih mencintainya. Tapi ia kaget karena Shixun tahu sampai sejauh ini.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya. Ia menatap mata Shixun begitu ia selesai memakaikan pakaian tidurnya dengan rapi.

"Bukan hal yang penting untukmu," Shixun menjawab dengan suara datar dan dingin. Namun hal itu tidak menggoyahkan hati Luhan.

"Kalian berdua membawa namaku dalam pembicaraan kalian. Aku berhak mengetahui apa yang kalian bicarakan,"

"Kenapa? Karena kau masih mencintai Wufan juga?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa yang aku katakan benar, kan? Kau masih mencintai Wufan,"

"K-kau...,"

"Apa? Kau mau membelanya? Atau kau ingin memukulku seperti waktu itu?" Shixun menantang Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Entah kenapa hawa di kamar mereka menjadi panas. Seperti ada yang sengaja membakar api kemarahan dan kesedihan di antara Shixun dan Luhan.

"Huh. Aku tidak sabar, Luhan. Aku tidak sabar melihat Kerajaan Wu hancur! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat orang-orang yang selama ini berbahagia di atas kematian Ibuku mati! Mereka harus mati! Mereka harus menderita!" Shixun membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Luhan. Ia menatap nyalang ke depan bagaikan singa yang siap mencabik mangsanya. Dilihat darimanapun sangat terasa aura Shixun yang begitu jahat.

Luhan yang melihat Shixun dari belakang hanya bisa menatap Shixun. Luhan mencengkeram bajunya saat ia menatap punggung lebar Shixun yang entah kenapa begitu terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Shixun terlihat sangat diselimuti oleh dendam. Mungkin saja Shixun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau gila! Ibumu pasti tidak akan sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu!" tubuh Luhan merosot karena takut. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

"Aku...hiks...aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku!? KAU MENYESAL!?" suara Shixun meninggi membuat Luhan benar-benar takut. Terlebih lagi saat Shixun berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL!? KENAPA KAU MEMAKSAKAN DIRIMU!? HAH!?" Shixun marah. Ia marah karena perkataan Luhan. Tanpa menahan amarahnya, Shixun mencengkeram kerah pakaian Luhan membuat Luhan berdiri kembali dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku, kenapa kau membuatku mengandung anakmu! Kenapa juga kau menerima pernikahan kita!?" Luhan membalas. Ia mendorong Shixun hingga membuat Shixun melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kalau bukan karena aku mengandung anakmu, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan LELAKI GILA DAN PENDENDAM SEPERTIMU!"

'PLAKK'

'PLAKK'

Shixun menampar Luhan dua kali. Di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Kini Luhan terjatuh ke ranjang. Ia memegang pipinya yang begitu terasa panas. Luhan tau ia salah. Ia sudah mencela orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Tapi hati Luhan sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berbohong. Luhan sudah terlalu sakit dan lelah untuk menyimpan kesakit hatiannya.

"Dengar kau, brengsek. Kalau bukan karena aku ingin menghancurkan Kerajaan Wu dengan membatalkan pernikahan kalian, aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan LELAKI MENJIJIKAN SEPERTIMU! Lelaki macam apa yang bisa mengandung, hah? Persetan dengan anugerah Dewa atau apapun itu. PADA ASALNYA TIDAK ADA LELAKI YANG BISA MENGANDUNG. SEANDAINYA KAU BUKAN ANAK RAJA, KAU PASTI SUDAH DIKUCILKAN DAN DIBUANG, LUHAN!"

Hati Luhan mengernyit sakit mendengar kata-kata Shixun. Shixun, suaminya sendiri mengatai dirinya menjijikan. Menjijikan. Menjijikan karena ia bisa mengandung. Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Hatinya sakit karena ia dianggap rendah oleh suaminya sendiri. Luhan mengelus perutnya yang berisi bayi. Ia terus-terusan berkata dalam hati bahwa ia harus kuat. Tapi apa daya. Kata-kata Shixun barusan begitu menusuk tepat ke dadanya. Membuat Luhan lemas tak berdaya. Bahkan untuk melawan kata-katanya pun ia tak bisa.

"Kau! Kau dan bayi di perutmu itu hanya sebagai alat untuk membantuku menghancurkan Kerajaan Wu. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat semuanya hancur,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyebabkan air matanya jatuh lebih banyak lagi. Ia menyentuh perutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati sekarang. Shixun mengatakan bahwa ia dan bayi yang diperutnya hanya alat. Alat. Alat yang digunakan untuk memenuhi tujuan dan kepuasan Shixun sendiri. Seketika Luhan merasa hidupnya begitu hina dan menderita.

"Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang akan hancur atau mati,"

Ucapan Luhan yang begitu yakin membuat Shixun menatap Luhan. Ia memicingkan mata terhadap Luhan.

"Yakin? Begitukah? Siapa kau sampai berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Shixun bertanya kepada Luhan sambil memposisikan dirinya di atas Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang. Mencari keraguan di mata Luhan yang juga menatap nyalang pada dirinya. Seakan ada sebuah keyakinan yang benar-benar tidak bisa digoyahkan pada diri Luhan.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau buta. Kau hanya manusia yang hidup tanpa tahu apa arti kitab untuk hidupmu,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bertele-tele, jalang! Kau mau membuatku marah, huh!?"

Shixun mencengkeram dagu Luhan kasar karena ia emosi. Ia merasa diremehkan oleh Luhan secara tidak langsung. Luhan yang merasa direndahkan karena Shixun yang mengatainya jalang, menghempaskan tangan Shixun yang mencengkeram dagunya dengan kasar juga.

"Kau tidak pernah tau pernyataan Dewa bahwa ' _setiap titipan Dewa yang lahir akan memberi kebahagiaan dan menangkis semua petaka_ '? Kau tidak pernah membaca kitab, Shixun? Kau sungguh merugi,"

Luhan mengucapkan semuanya dengan jelas. Walaupun suaranya gemetar karena ketakutannya akan Shixun yang menatapnya benci sedari tadi, keyakinan dalam dirinya sudah menelan semuanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi, pernikahan ini adalah jebakan untukku? Begitu maksudmu!?"

Shixun menegakkan badannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke sembarang arah, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi faktanya, ia sedang kebingungan dan berusaha menyusun semuanya dari awal.

"Jadi begitu? AYAHMU TELAH MERENCANAKAN HAL INI UNTUK MENJEBAKKU DAN BERUSAHA MENGHINDAR DARI PETAKA!? BEGITU!?"

Shixun mencengkeram kerah pakaian Luhan membuat Luhan terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Emosi Shixun malah makin membara ketika ia ingat bahwa Ayah Luhan, Raja Lu yang telah membuat ia menjadi menikah dengan Luhan. Ia ingat betul ketika Ayahnya dan Raja Lu datang ke penjara dan memberitahukan bahwa ia harus menikah dengan Luhan. Ia juga masih ingat bahwa ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah itu. Kemudian dari semua itu, yang paling ia ingat adalah saat Raja Lu megatakan bahwa ia akan tetap menikahkan Luhan dengan Wufan apabila ia menolak.

"BRENGSEK!"

'BUGGH'

Suara pukulan terdengar. Shixun memukul Luhan tepat di pipi kirinya. Hal itu membuat Luhan terjatuh ke pinggir ranjang. Terlihat sekali Shixun amarah Shixun sudah di ambang batas. Wajahnya memerah, matanya menatap tajam, tangannya terkepal marah, dan nafasnya memburu. Shixun benar-benar merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Posisinya sangat terjepit dan tidak ada satupun yang menguntungkan untuknya.

Shixun pikir ketika ia menikah dengan Luhan dan berhasil membatalkan pernikahan Luhan dengan Wufan, maka semuanya akan selesai. Kerajaan akan hancur setelah itu. Tapi ternyata, ada hal lain yang menghambat dirinya.

Namun seperti tidak kehabisan akal, Shixun menyeringai. Seakan ia sudah menemukan cara untuk mengatasi keadaannya yang begitu terjepit.

"Luhan sayang," Shixun tersenyum manis dan mendekati Luhan yang kini sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas ranjang kembali.

"Kau belum mengenalku dengan baik, bukan? Sebentar lagi, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untukmu agar kau mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya," bisik Shixun. Shixun langsung mencium pipi Luhan yang ia pukul tadi dan tertawa pelan. Hal itu membuat Luhan begitu takut. Luhan merinding dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Luhan merasakan hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

Shixun pun berucap dalam hati.

'Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang mempermainkanku,'

.

.

TBC

.

.

Jjan~~ Zhao is back ^^

Zhao updatenya kelamaan, ya? Mianhae, jeongmal. Zhao lagi sibuk banget. Tapi Zhao tetap berusaha buat update, kok. Walaupun update lama, Zhao nggak akan telantarin FF ini. Mohon dukungan dan pengertiannya, yeorobun :)

Di chapter ini ada scene buat Kai sama Kyungsoo, tuh. Sebelumnya Kai udah pernah muncul di Chapter lalu, ya. Terus ada yang tanya, 'Zhao kenapa Kai nggak pake nama Mandarinnya?'. Heum... Kalo mau perhatikan biodata EXO dari awal debut, nama 'Kai' itu diambil dari bahasa China, loh, dear. Terus kenapa Zhao memutuskan untuk tetap pake 'Kai', daripada nama dia Jin Zhong Ren (Kim Jong In), karena kalo nanti dia dipanggil dengan 'Pengawal Jin' bakalan sama kayak marganya Jin Jun Mian (Kim Jun Myeon). Jadi, untuk membedakan, Zhao kasih dia pake nama Kai aja. Arasseo? :) Nice question. :)

Oh iya, start dari chapter ini, pairingnya udah pure HunHan. Beda dari Chapter lalu, yang pairingnya masih HunHan - KrisHan. Mulai chapter ini akan dititik beratkan kepada masalah HunHan, daripada couple KrisHan maupun couple yang lain. (Mianhae KrisHan shipper TT_TT).

Next, buat yang udah review chapter lalu, Zhao ucapkan terimakasih. Semangat dari review yang kalian berikan, nggak terhingga, guys. #alah. Zhao baca review kalian walaupun Zhao nggak sempet update. Karena, review bisa masuk lewat e-mail. Hihihi :) I love you all. Selanjutnya, Zhao minta pendapat, review, respons kalian buat chapter ini. I really appreciate you, dear. :)

As usual, Zhao bales reviewnya via Private Message, okay ;)

See you next chapter.

.

.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


	10. Chapter 10

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 10

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

 ** _Satu Bulan Kemudian..._**

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Lu, kuatkanlah diri Pangeran. Dewa akan selalu bersamamu. Doakan Ayah dan Ibumu agar mereka tetap bahagia di surga,"

"Terimakasih, Bibi. Aku akan mendoakan mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Suasana duka begitu terasa di Kerajaan Lu. Semua orang di sana mengenakan pakaian berduka. Walaupun ini adalah hari kedua sejak kematian almarhum dan almarhum sudah dimakamkan, masih banyak sanak saudara yang berada di Kerajaan Lu. Tentunya untuk memanjatkan doa-doa dan menghormati almarhum.

Berduka?

Kerajaan Lu?

Ya. Tepat dua hari yang lalu, Raja Lu dan Permaisuri Lu meninggal dunia. Di hari yang sama. Di waktu yang sama. Belum ada yang tahu siapa yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mengingat bagaimana hancur hatinya ketika ia menemukan sendiri Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah tiada.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Pengawal Han, apakah Raja dan Permaisuri sudah ada di dalam?" Luhan bertanya pada Pengawal yang menjaga pintu Ruang Kebesaran Raja._

 _Pagi itu, Luhan mencari Permaisuri, ibunya sendiri. Biasanya, pada pagi hari Ibunya akan menjemputnya di kamar sebelum ia menuju ke Ruang Kebesaran Raja untuk sekedar ikut mengantarkan sarapan atau berbincang sedikit. Tapi pagi ini, Permaisuri tidak datang menemui Luhan. Entah karena apa. Luhan berpikiran bahwa Ibunya langsung menuju Ruang Kebesaran. Tapi dari apa yang ia dapat, tidak ada Ibunya maupun Ayahnya di Ruang Kebesaran itu._

" _Hormat hamba, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri belum masuk ke dalam, Pangeran," jawab Pengawal._

" _Begitu. Baiklah. Terimakasih, Pengawal Han," Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Pengawal yang telah menjawabnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Ruang Kebesaran._

" _Kenapa belum ada? Apakah Ayah dan Ibu masih di kamar? Ah, ya. Mungkin saja,"_

 _Dengan penuh semangat, Luhan menuju ke kamar keduanya. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia merasa khawatir karena Ibunya tidak mengunjunginya pada pagi hari seperti biasanya. Padahal Ibunya sangat cerewet akan dirinya. Hal ini sangat membuat Luhan malu karena ia sudah menikah sekarang. Tapi begitulah Permaisuri Lu. Ia begitu khawatir akan Luhan. Apalagi Luhan sedang mengandung sekarang._

 _Permaisuri begitu memperhatikan Luhan. Ia akan menanyakan apakah Luhan tidur nyenyak pada malam hari. Kemudian ia akan memperhatikan pakaian apa yang Luhan kenakan pada hari ini. Makanan apa yang dijadikan menu sarapan untuk Luhan. Semuanya ia perhatikan. Tidak mau anaknya kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Walaupun terkadang Shixun yang masih di kamar mereka pada pagi hari juga menjadi sasaran kecerewetan Permaisuri, tapi Luhan sangat menyayangi Permaisuri, Ibunya._

 _Dengan banyaknya perhatian yang Ibunya berikan setiap hari kepadanya, ketidakhadiran Ibunya pagi ini di kamarnya otomatis membuatnya begitu khawatir. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan mencengkeram dadanya yang entah kenapa begitu berdebar ketika ia semakin dekat dengan kamar Ayah dan Ibunya._

" _Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu. Ini aku, Luhan," Luhan mengucapkan salam sebelum ia masuk ke kamar Ayah dan Ibunya. Tidak ada yang menjaga kamar Raja dan Permaisuri._

 _Luhan memasang telinga selagi ia menunggu Ayah atau Ibunya menjawab salam darinya. Tapi hampir 10 detik berlalu, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Luhan pun memanggil keduanya lagi._

" _Ayah, Ibu, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Luhan._

 _Luhan sedikit menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Ayah dan Ibunya setelah 5 detik tidak mendapat jawaban. Kelihatannya Ayah dan Ibunya sedang benar-benar sibuk jadi mereka tidak mendengar Luhan, atau jangan-jangan mereka sakit._

" _Ayah, Ibu, maaf aku masuk,"_

 _Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan pelan ia menggeser pintu kamar orang tuanya. Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan. Ia melirik ke dalam kamar ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Keadaan di dalam kamar sangat tenang. Akhirnya Luhan membuka lebar pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia mendekati ranjang dan melihat siluet dua orang yang sedang tidur._

" _Mereka masih tidur?"_

 _Luhan mempercepat langkahnya ketika kaget mendapati orang tuanya masih tertidur padahal matahari sudah nampak seutuhnya._

" _Ayah, Ibu,"_

 _Luhan memanggil keduanya ketika ia sampai di tepi ranjang. Tapi Raja dan Permaisuri tidak bergerak. Mereka tetap tidur._

" _Ayah, Ibu, hari sudah mulai siang. Bangunlah,"_

" _...," tetap tidak ada jawaban._

" _Ayah...Ibu...," Luhan mengguncang bahu Ayahnya untuk membangunkannya. Luhan sudah sangat bingung karena keduanya sama sekali tidak bergerak._

" _Ayah, hari sudah siang. Ayah...,"_

 _Detik berikutnya, air mata Luhan mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak bergerak walaupun ia sudah mengguncang bahunya keras-keras. Tidak mungkin jika Ayahnya..._

 _Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa detak jantung Ayahnya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Ayahnya dan mencari detak jantungnya melalui nadi. Tapi yang terjadi... Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan detakan. Ia pun tidak merasakan nafas Ayahnya. Dada Ayahnya begitu tenang. Tidak bergerak naik turun seperti halnya orang tidur pada umumnya. Begitu pula dengan Ibunya ketika Luhan memeriksa nadinya._

" _Tidak mungkin...hiks...Ayah...Ibu...hiks...Ayaaaah...bangun...,"_

 _Luhan lemas seketika. Namun ia paksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak keluar kamar memerintahkan siapapun untuk memanggil tabib._

" _Yang Mulia Pangeran, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tabib Yang ketika ia sampai di kamar Raja dan Permaisuri._

" _Tabib Yang...hiks...Ayah dan Ibu tidak bernafas...,"_

 _Berikutnya, Tabib Yang langsung mengambil alih keduanya. Tabib Yang panik bukan main karena mendengar pernyataan Pangeran yang kini menangis begitu deras. Tapi Tabib Yang melakukan semuanya dengan hati-hati. Ia mencari detak jantung dan nafas keduanya dengan seksama. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menemukan hasil yang sama dengan Luhan. Tabib Yang membelalakkan mata. Sontak hatinya langsung terasa sesak._

" _Hiks...Tabib Yang, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya seketika ia melihat Tabib Yang berhenti dari kegiatannya._

" _...,"_

" _Tabib Yang...hiks...jangan katakan kalau mereka...hiks...Ayaaaaah...Ibuuuu," Luhan langsung memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya yang kini terbujur kaku di ranjang._

" _Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Tapi, Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri, sudah tiada,"_

 _Perasaan Luhan begitu hancur karena mendengar kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Luhan memeluk jenazah Ayah dan Ibunya dengan erat. Menangis sambil mendekap mereka. Luhan tentu begitu terpukul karena kenyataan ini. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal bersamaan. Meninggalkannya sendirian._

" _Ayah...Ibu...kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku? Hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...kumohon bangunlaah!"_

" _Ayah, Ayah seharusnya ada di Ruang Ayah sekarang, hiks...bukan tidur seperti ini... Hiks...hiks...Ibu, Ibu lebih memilih tidur daripada bertemu Luhan pagi ini? Hiks...apakah...hiks...apakah aku merepotkan Ibu sampai Ibu lebih memilih tidur? Hiks...bangun, Bu...,"_

 _Luhan mengguncang badan keduanya bergantian. Meskipun hasilnya mustahil. Ia masih tidak percaya orang tuanya telah tiada. Padahal Luhan ingat betul mereka masih bercengkerama bersama semalam. Mereka bercengkerama penuh bahagia. Tapi kenapa seakan-akan Dewa sedang mempermainkan Luhan? Dewa yang memberikan kebahagiaan itu, tapi Dewa juga yang merenggutnya. Luhan begitu hancur kerenanya._

" _Pangeran, kami akan mengurus jenazah Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri. Hamba akan memeriksa apa penyebab keduanya meninggal, Yang Mulia Pangeran," ucap Tabib Yang._

 _Luhan masih tak rela melepaskan keduanya ketika ia ditarik menjauh oleh pengawal yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian ini. Luhan menangis meraung-raung begitu tak rela kehilangan keduanya._

 _Pada sore harinya, Luhan mendapat kabar bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena diracuni. Racun itu dimasukkan ke dalam teh yang dibawakan kepada keduanya sebelum mereka tidur. Karena racun itu, keduanya meninggal pelan-pelan ketika sedang tertidur._

 _Luhan yang masih terpuruk tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Namun Shixun yang saat itu bersama dirinya, langsung memerintahkan siapapun orang yang menyiapkan teh dan mengantarkannya ke hadapan Raja dan Permaisuri Lu untuk dipejara. Upacara pemakaman untuk Raja dan Permaisuri pun langsung dilaksanakan saat itu juga._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

.

Setelah upacara pemakaman itu, sanak saudara langsung berdatangan. Sampai hari ini pun masih. Mereka begitu menghormati Raja Lu serta Permaisuri. Selama hidupnya, Raja dan Permaisuri Lu sangat bijaksana. Mereka mengayomi rakyat dan patut menjadi panutan bagi siapapun. Hal itu membuat semua orang merasa sangat kehilangan, termasuk rakyat. Bahkan ada beberapa orang perwakilan rakyat yang mengunjungi Keluarga Lu. Mereka begitu bersimpati pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan, terutama Luhan. Mengingat Luhan adalah anak satu-satunya dan ia sedang hamil saat ini.

Tangis duka terpecah dimana-mana. Semua orang begitu berduka. Padahal, bulan lalu baru saja sang Pangeran menikah. Tapi sebulan kemudian orang-orang malah harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang membuat mereka begitu terpukul dan kehilangan.

Ya. Semua orang begitu kehilangan.

Tetapi, mungkin tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang sekarang berada di dalam kamar. Ia menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah ketika ia menuang arak ke cawan kecilnya.

"Bersulang, untuk keberhasilanku menyingkirkan mereka yang mencoba bermain-main denganku. Hahaha,"

Lelaki itupun meminum arak di cawannya sampai habis dalam sekali teguk dan langsung bangun dari duduk setelahnya. Ia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan mengganti wajah sumringahnya dengan wajah sedih dan berduka. Seakan-akan ia sedang memakai topeng.

.

"...Lu...,"

"...Pangeran Lu...,"

"Pangeran Lu?"

"A-ah, ya?"

Luhan tiba-tiba tersentak ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia terlalu larut dalam bayang-bayang ketika ia menemukan Ayah dan Ibunya tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia terlalu serius mengingatnya sampai tidak tahu bahwa ada orang di dekatnya dari tadi sampai ia dipanggil berkali-kali seperti tadi. Tapi setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia malah mematung. Tetapi ia mengenyampingkan perasaan itu. Luhan bersikap sewajarnya.

"Se-selamat siang, Pangeran Wu,"

Orang itu adalah Pangeran Wu, atau kita bisa panggil dia Wufan. Wufan sangat tampan memakai pakaian putih. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memakai pakaian hitam karena ia adalah keluarga langsung dari almarhum. Luhan memanggil Wufan dengan Pangeran Wu. Karena mereka yang memutuskan. Luhan tidak mau mengurangi kesopanannya. Tidak lain karena di antara mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Terlebih karena Luhan sudah menikah dan mengingat perjanjian mereka tempo lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaan mereka dalam-dalam.

"Selamat siang, Pangeran Lu. Maaf bila aku mengganggu. Kelihatannya, Pangeran sedang tidak enak badan," Wufan berbicara dengan tenang. Sedang Luhan, ia menunduk berusaha untuk tidak menatap Wufan.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Pangeran Wu. Tapi, aku dalam kondisi baik," Luhan membalas dengan tetap menunduk.

Wufan miris mendengar Luhan yang berusaha untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Wu' dan berbicara formal kepadanya. Tak dipungkiri semua ini membuat hubungannya dan Luhan menjadi kaku. Ia akui itu karena ia sendiri merasa tak nyaman menyebut Luhan dengan 'Pangeran Lu'. Bukan karena tidak punya rasa hormat atau kesopanan, tapi ia merasa hal ini malah membuat semuanya terlihat terpaksa.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Lu," akhirnya Wufan bicara lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan formal. Ia memelankan suaranya.

"Bukankah seharusnya 'Pangeran Lu', begitu?" Luhan malah membalas dengan bertanya.

"Aku tidak suka. Maaf. Aku hanya tidak mau kita merasa kaku. Aku tahu kau juga merasa begitu,"

"...," Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Panggilan atau sebutan tidak akan membuat perasaan berubah, Lu. Aku jamin itu,"

"Baiklah," akhirnya suasana di antara keduanya melembut.

Sambil menyandarkan tubuh kepada pagar dan melihat kolam ikan di depan mereka, pembicaraanpun berlangsung.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang sejak kemarin, Pangeran Wu, em...maksudku...Wufan," Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayahku sangat kehilangan Ayahmu. Orang yang sudah ia percaya bagaikan saudara sendiri. Berita ini membuat Ayahku sangat terpukul. Ia masih ingin di sini,"

"Maaf,"

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku ingin menemuimu sejak kemarin. Kau terlihat begitu terpukul. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena Shixun selalu ada di sampingmu," Wufan menatap Luhan di sampingnya. Tetapi selanjutnya ia memalingkan pandangannya. Tidak seharusnya ia menatap orang lain yang sudah menikah.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga. Kau yakin kau baik? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Sejak kemarin aku melihatmu,"

"Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku, Wufan. Tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja," Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah 'ia' bersikap lembut padamu?" Wufan bertanya dengan memelankan suaranya. Luhan tentu saja tahu siapa yang Wufan sebut dengan 'ia'.

"Ia...bersikap baik. Sangat baik," Luhan menjawab dengan suara lirih.

Luhan mengingat semua yang telah Shixun lakukan kepadanya setelah mereka menikah. Terlebih pada saat malam itu. Malam dimana Shixun mengungkapkan pada dirinya bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah alat untuk membantunya menghancurkan Kerajaan. Luhan tentu sakit hati. Bahkan Shixun menampar dan memukulnya.

Sebulan bersama dengan Shixun, jujur, membuat Luhan menderita. Shixun memang jarang memukul Luhan. Setelah kejadian malam itu, Shixun malah tidak pernah kasar secara fisik kepada dirinya. Shixun tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk tidur di luar atau di lantai. Shixun tidak pernah melarang Luhan makan apapun yang ia ingin. Shixun juga tidak pernah 'memperkosa' Luhan lagi. Tapi, Shixun sering menyakiti Luhan melalui batinnya. Memang Shixun tidak pernah memukulnya, tapi Shixun selalu berbicara menyakitkan kepada Luhan. Memang Shixun tidak pernah menyuruhnya tidur di luar atau di lantai, tapi Shixun selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan menangis semalaman.

" _Kalau kau ingin bercerai denganku, cepatlah gugurkan bayi itu,"_

Itu adalah salah satu perkataan Shixun yang membuatnya sakit hati. Luhan ingin menangis mengingatnya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Wufan. Ia berusaha kuat di hadapan semua orang. Ayah dan Ibunya sekalipun. Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan bagaimana cara Shixun menyiksa hatinya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Xiao Lu," tiba-tiba suara Wufan terdengar lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak...,"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tidak merespon,"

"Maaf,"

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

"Ya?" Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan Wufan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Wufan bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau terlihat kurus,"

"Aku makan tiga kali sehari, Wufan. Seperti biasanya,"

"Begitukah? Bayimu...kau harus menjaganya," Wufan menegakkan badannya.

"Aku tahu dari raut wajahmu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Shixun padamu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukan karena aku tidak berada di dekatmu dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi, karena kau yang memilih untuk kuat dan berdiri sendiri," Wufan memegang bahu Luhan kemudian memeluknya. Sontak hal ini membuat Luhan panik.

"Jangan seperti ini, Wufan," Luhan berontak di pelukan Wufan. Ia ingin melepaskan diri. Untung di sekitar mereka sedang sepi.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menerima pernikahan itu, Luhan? Padahal jika kau tidak menikah dengan Shixun, aku rela menikahimu. Walaupun aku harus membesarkan anak Shixun,"

"Wu-Wufan...,"

"Oh! Beginikah tingkah istri dan kakakku dibelakangku!?"

Terdengar satu suara yang membuat Luhan dan Wufan melepaskan pelukan dan menjauh. Keduanya sungguh kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa si pemilik suara ada di tempat mereka.

"Shi-Shixun...," Luhan terbelalak dan panik melihat Shixun yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau! Masuk ke kamarmu! Sekarang!" bentakkan Shixun membuat Luhan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempatnya dan menuju ke kamar.

Shixun marah. Matanya nyalang menatap Wufan. Begitu pula dengan Wufan. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling menatap dengan amarah. Beberapa lama kemudian, Shixun memilih membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia memilih untuk menahan diri dan tidak bertengkar dengan Wufan. Tapi, belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya dari belakang dan membuatnya berhenti di tempat.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya, Shixun," Wufan berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau berani menyalahkanku di saat perbuatanmu sendiri juga salah?" tanpa membalikkan badan Shixun menjawab.

"Luhan milikku! Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya lagi!"

Shixun membalikkan badan dan mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap Wufan dengan marah. Iapun meninggalkan Wufan sendiri.

.

'BRAKKK'

Suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar membuat Luhan kaget. Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Shixun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Raut wajah Shixun dan langkah cepatnya membuat Luhan yakin bahwa ia sedang marah saat ini. Hal itu membuat Luhan takut.

"Kau berani mencurangiku?" Shixun mencengkeram lengan Luhan. Bertanya dengan nada keras.

"Kau berani berpandangan dengannya!? Kau berselingkuh saat aku tak ada!? JAWAB AKU!" Shixun mengguncang tubuh Luhan pertanda tidak sabar akan jawaban Luhan.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Shixun. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya. Wufan hanya...,"

"Oh! Kau memanggil Wufan dengan nama dan kau masih mengelak berselingkuh dengannya!?"

'PLAKK'

Shixun langsung menampar Luhan begitu ia selesai berkata dan membuat tubuh Luhan terhuyung ke arah dinding.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, bukan?"

Luhan yang memegang pipinya, tahu kenapa Shixun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Memang tidak seharusnya Luhan memanggil Wufan hanya dengan nama. Seharusnya ia memanggil Wufan dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Wu', seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan orang yang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Dan Luhan yang panik, melakukan kesalahan dengan menyebut pria lain hanya dengan nama di depan suaminya.

"Aku...minta maaf, Shixun. Maafkan aku...hiks...," Luhan tiba-tiba bersujud di depan Shixun dan menangis meminta maaf. Luhan begitu takut melihat Shixun marah. Ia berharap Shixun memaafkannya. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat Luhan semakin takut.

"Bangun! Kemari,"

Shixun membentak Luhan kemudian menarik bahunya agar ia berdiri. Setelah itu dengan tidak sabaran, Shixun melempar Luhan ke ranjang. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memegangi perutnya untuk melindungi janin di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu hukuman apa yang harus diberikan kepada istri yang berselingkuh, Luhan?"

Suara Shixun membuat Luhan merinding. Begitu mengintimidasi dan menusuk. Luhan yang tahu bahwa Shixun tidak suka pertanyaannya tidak dibalas, menjawab pertanyaan Shixun dengan terbata-bata.

"Di...telanjangi di depan umum...hiks...atau di hukum mati...,"

'SRAKK'

Terdengar suara kain yang ditarik kasar. Shixun menarik lepas celana Luhan dan celana dalamnya dengan kasar setelah Luhan menjawab. Kemudian melempar celana itu entah kemana. Setelah itu, Shixun memposisikan tubuh Luhan untuk sedikit menungging.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku merasa kasihan denganmu karena kau sedang hamil. Aku tidak akan melakukan hukuman itu," Shixun membelai bokong Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan malah mencengkeram sprei.

"Tapi aku melakukan hukuman lain!"

'PLAKK'

"Aaaaakh...!"

Tiba-tiba Shixun memukul bokong Luhan dengan keras sampai Luhan berteriak. Inikah yang Shixun maksud dengan hukuman yang lain?

"Jangan berteriak! Atau kau mau ada orang lain yang tahu!?" Shixun membentak.

'PLAKK'

'PLAKK'

"Hnggghhhh! Khh!"

Shixun kembali memukul berkali-kali. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mencengkeram sprei dengan keras. Ketika ia butuh pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia menggigit sprei itu untuk meredam suaranya.

"Kau harus menyadari kesalahanmu, Luhan!"

'PLAKK'

"Hnnnnh!"

"Kau selingkuh di belakang suamimu dan kau masih membela orang itu!? Kau tahu siapa aku, kan!? Kau tahu aku suamimu, kan? JAWAB AKU!"

"Hiks...aku mengerti, Shixun,"

'PLAKK'

"Aaahh...maafkan aku...hiks,"

'PLAKK'

"Akuuhh...aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi...hiks...lagi...,"

"Kau kira aku percaya begitu saja?" Shixun bertanya setelah 30 kali memukul bokong Luhan. Hal itu tak ayal membuat bokong Luhan memerah. Luhan pun menjatuhkan diri ke sebelah kiri dan membelakangi Shixun. Ia masih sesenggukkan karena hukuman yang diberikan Shixun. Sedangkan Shixun yang masih marah hanya melihatnya begitu saja. Nafas Shixun masih tersengal-sengal.

Seakan belum puas, Shixun menindih tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak berontak dan menghindari ciuman Shixun yang memaksa itu. Tapi tenaga Shixun yang lebih kuat, membuat usaha Luhan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Shixun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jadilah istri yang baik, Luhan,"

Shixun menahan tangan Luhan di atas kepala. Hal itu menjadikan Luhan sulit untuk bergerak. Tapi hal ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Shixun. Shixun mendapatkan bibir Luhan dengan mudah dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Eumhhh, lephh...has...,"

Luhan yang memberontak malah membuat Shixun semakin berkeinginan untuk mengungkungnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya. Shixun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan menghisapnya. Begitu terus menerus seakan bibir Luhan menyajikan kenikmatan yang begitu patut ia sesap.

Tangan kanan Shixun bergerak melepas pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap menahan tangan Luhan di atas kepala. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk melepas pakaian atas Luhan karena Luhan terus memberontak dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar. Tapi perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan telanjang pada akhirnya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku, Shixun...hiks...,"

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu siapa yang berhak atas dirimu, Luhan. Agar kau tak mencurangiku lagi. Kau harus mengingatnya dengan benar, hm?"

Shixun menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan nafas berat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menyentuh Luhan setelah ia melihat bokong telanjangnya serta kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Hal itu membuat Shixun bernafsu dan birahinya naik.

"Aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat, jadi menurutlah,"

"Janganhh...aaahh...,"

Luhan mendesah ketika Shixun menjilat putingnya. Shixun juga memainkan benda itu dengan lidahnya. Shixun akan menyesapnya dan menghisap seakan bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Sesekali ia akan menggigit puting Luhan dan membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan karenanya.

"Shixun...nnhh...,"

Lenguhan Luhan membuat Shixun semakin semangat melakukan hal-hal erotis kepada Luhan. Luhan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dengan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Shixun. Tapi yang terjadi malah Shixun kembali menindihnya dari belakang membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus menumpu badannya pada kedua tangan dan lututnya.

Shixun mulai menggerakkan tangan ke tubuh bagian selatan Luhan. Shixun begitu menikmati semua hal yang ia lakukan dan sensasi ketika ia menyentuh tubuh Luhan yang menyengat tubuhnya, membuat Shixun ingin melakukan hal yang lebih kepada Luhan.

"Aaahh...ssshh...,"

Luhan mendesis tepat saat Shixun meremas penisnya yang sudah basah karena precum. Entah kenapa Luhan menjadi terangsang ketika Shixun mempermainkan tubuhnya. Shixun menciumi tengkuk Luhan saat Luhan tak sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang dan mengenai penis Shixun yang masih terbungkus celana. Luhan berbohong apabila ia mengatakan bahwa penis Shixun masih tertidur. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana kokohnya penis Shixun walaupun terhalang kain celana.

Shixun menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh puting susu Luhan dari belakang. Ia mencoba menggoda Luhan dengan meraba perutnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian naik ke atas perlahan-lahan. Setelah Shixun menemukan titik sensitif Luhan tersebut, Shixun langsung memilinnya. Menekannya dan mempermainkan puting Luhan dengan sedemikian rupa dan akhirnya membuat Luhan menggelinjang geli.

"Shixun...nghhh...,"

"Kau menginginkanku? Hm?" Shixun mencium bibir Luhan lagi.

"Aku...mmhh...akan menjadi istri yang baik,"

"Cih, aku harap kau benar-benar menepati perkataanmu. Tapi hukuman tetaplah hukuman, Luhan," Shixun meremas penis Luhan dengan gemas setelah itu.

"Aaahhh...ahhh...," Luhan mendesah kembali. Bukan desahan yang terpaksa seperti sebelumnya. Desahan kali ini terdengar seakan Luhan...menikmatinya?

"Siapa yang sekarang memeluk tubuh telanjangmu, Luhan?" Shixun bertanya berbisik kepadanya. Dengan malu-malu Luhan menjawab.

"K-kau...,"

"Kau? Siapa 'kau'?" Shixun bertanya kembali karena tak puas dengan jawaban Luhan. Ia mencubit puting Luhan sebagai isyarat.

"Anghh...Shixunnhh...,"

"Benar. Siapa yang sekarang sedang mempermainkan tubuhmu, hm?"

"Shi-Shixunhhh...,"

"Shixun? Siapa dia?" Shixun bertanya sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya. Perlahan ia menggesekkan penisnya ke bokong Luhan dan membuat Luhan memejamkan mata.

"Dia...mmmh...suamiku...,"

"Oohh...Luhan pintar sekali. Sekarang haruskah Shixun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan untuk menghukum Luhan yang berselingkuh?"

"Eumhh...," Luhan mengangguk.

"Hukum Luhan, Shixun," Luhan menggigit bibirnya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Luhan sudah tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah hukuman karena sentuhan Shixun sangat memabukkan bagi dirinya sedari tadi. Mata Luhan terpejam ketika Shixun memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubangnya. Luhan merasa sakit, ngilu, walaupun tak sesakit saat Shixun memperkosanya.

"Sshh...Luhan harus mengingat bahwa Shixun adalah suami Luhan, mengerti?"

"Y-yaa...ahhhh...Shixunnhhh...aahh...,"

Luhan mendesah saat Shixun menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Shixun merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar iapun merindukan sensasi ini. Tubuh Luhan yang tersentak ke belakang membuat Shixun memeluknya erat. Luhanpun menggenggam tangan Shixun yang memeluknya dengan erat. Setengah mencengkeram karena Luhan butuh pelampiasan untuk rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aahh...Shixunnhh...,"

"Luhan...hhh...,"

Luhan menyebut nama Shixun disetiap hentakkan yang Shixun berikan. Sesekali Luhan akan menyempitkan lubangnya sendiri dan hal ini membuat Shixun yang berbalik menyebut namanya dengan suaranya yang seksi bagi Luhan.

Shixun tak tinggal diam. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas, ia memanjakan penis Luhan dari luar. Memijatnya lembut, mengocoknya cepat, dan sesekali akan meremasnya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan.

Luhan yang tidak mampu menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan, terantuk ke depan dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lengannya. Tangannya kini sudah lemas dan mungkin tak butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk menunggu Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sprei.

"Shhh...Shixun...aaaahh...,"

Di tiga hentakkan selanjutnya, Luhan benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan. Shixun berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatannya dan melakukan itu berkali-kali. Sementara Luhan, tangannya hanya bisa meremas sprei di samping kepalanya yang terkulai di sprei. Nafasnya tersengal menerima semua yang Shixun lakukan padanya.

Shixun terus memompa kemaluannya dengan semangat. Untuk sejenak ia melepaskan tangannya dari puting dan penis Luhan untuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Ia melakukan itu tanpa berhenti menggerakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan seakan-akan ia akan sangat rugi jika ia berhenti dari kegiatannya itu.

Setelah bajunya terlepas, Shixun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Shixun menciumi tengkuk Luhan yang mempunyai aroma lembut dan memabukkan. Belum puas hanya dengan mencium, Shixun kemudian menggigit dan menghisap tengkuk Luhan. Menyesap kulit Luhan dengan perlahan. Shixun melakukannya di beberapa tempat dan akhirnya meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah keunguan di sekitar tengkuk dan punggung Luhan. Setelah Shixun puas melakukan hal itu, ia akan menggapai bibir Luhan dan menciumnya.

"Aaahhh...,"

"Mmmhh...Luhan...,"

Shixun semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika ia merasa bahwa ia akan orgasme. Luhan menggenggam tangan Shixun dengan erat menunjukkan bahwa ia juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Shixun. Dengan nafas yang memburu, keduanya saling mengejar dalam kenikmatan. Shixun balik menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengeratkannya.

Luhan yang merasa gerakan Shixun semakin cepat, mencoba untuk mengimbanginya. Suara-suara yang tercipta dari kulitnya dan Shixun yang beradu makin membuatnya serasa di surga. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia menundukkan kepala kemudian menengadahkan kembali kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin menambah pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Kemudian...

"Shixun...aaahhh...,"

"Aaaaaargh...,"

Keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan. Shixun merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat ketika ia melepaskan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan untuk kedua kali. Ia masih memejamkan matanya untuk menikmatinya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar merasakan hangatnya sperma Shixun yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Shixun yang juga menggenggam erat tangannya. Luhan tak peduli sprei yang menjadi kotor karena spermanya sendiri.

Setelah itu tubuh mereka ambruk bersamaan ke ranjang. Shixun masih memeluk Luhan dan tidak melepas penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Luhan. Dengan seperti ini mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pelan-pelan. Sedangkan Shixun, ia masih memejamkan mata tapi menjaga agar dirinya tidak tertidur.

Setelah beberapa lama, Shixun merasakan nafas Luhan yang teratur dan menganggap Luhan sudah tertidur. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan. Shixun melakukan itu dengan pelan meski pada akhirnya tetap membuat Luhan melenguh karenanya.

Shixun mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang tertidur dengan posisi miring membelakanginya. Shixun akui Luhan bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang sangat ketika di ranjang. Walaupun setelah itu Luhan akan tertidur lemas seperti ini, tapi Shixun cukup dimabukkan dengan pelayanan Luhan di atas ranjang.

Tunggu.

Pelayanan?

Bukankah Shixun yang memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan ini?

Seakan ada yang bertanya pada dirinya, Shixun menjawab dalam hati.

'Cih, ini memang bukan pelayanan. Ini hanya hukuman. Ya. Hukuman karena ia sudah berani bermain mata di belakangku,'

'Tapi kenapa tadi terasa begitu alami? Ia begitu rela saat aku melakukannya kepadanya?'

Terus dan terus. Shixun terus bertanya dan menjawab dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kejadian Luhan bersama Wufan tadi. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Wufan memeluk Luhan.

Shixun yang waktu itu baru keluar dari kamarnya dan ingin menuju ke ruang dimana semua orang berkumpul untuk berdoa untuk almarhum. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah membuat hatinya panas. Wufan dan Luhan sedang berbicara berpandangan di pinggir kolam. Kemudian apa yang dilihat Shixun selanjutnya makin membuat panas hatinya bergejolak. Ia membelalakkan mata melihat Wufan tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan.

Walaupun ia tahu Luhan berusaha untuk menolak Wufan tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Jangankan berpelukan seperti tadi. Berbicara atau sekedar berdekatan dengan pria lain pun ia sudah tidak suka. Terlebih lagi apabila pria lain itu adalah Wufan. Entah kenapa ia begitu menganggap Wufan sebagai ancamannya terhadap Luhan. Seakan-akan Wufan akan merebut Luhan apabila Shixun tidak menjaganya dengan baik dan membiarkan Wufan berdekatan terus dengan Luhan.

Emosi dan ego yang memakan Shixun malah membuat Shixun beringas dan menghukum Luhan seperti tadi. Sungguh Shixun tidak bermaksud untuk memukuli Luhan tadinya. Tapi darahnya benar-benar panas ketika Luhan menyebut Wufan di depannya hanya dengan nama. Ia takut mereka masih berhubungan di belakangnya. Shixun membenci hal itu. Hanya ia yang boleh Luhan panggil hanya dengan nama. Tidak dengan pria lain.

'Kenapa aku begitu tidak suka apabila mereka berdekatan? Kenapa aku begitu takut?' monolog Shixun dalam hati.

Entah kenapa Shixun tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu. Hal itu otomatis berada di dalama otaknya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Luhan. Ia begitu marah ketika Luhan berdekatan dengan orang lain. Tapi apa sebabnya?

'Cih, aku suaminya. Wajar jika aku berlaku seperti itu. Seorang istri memang seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu kepada pria lain,' ucap Shixun dalam hati pada akhirnya.

Shixun mengalihkan pikiran dari pembicaraan bodoh di dalam otaknya. Ia sekarang memandang lurus ke arah Luhan yang tertidur. Shixun memandangi punggung Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Ia bisa melihat hasil karya yang ia buat di punggung Luhan tadi. Tak bisa dibilang sedikit memang. Tapi Shixun ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena tanda itu.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih semakin ke bawah, ke arah bokong Luhan yang ia pukuli sebelumnya. Masih terlihat begitu merah. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Luhan terlihat begitu kesakitan. Ia meringkukkan tubuhnya. Kepalan tangannya ia dekatkan ke mulut seperti orang kedinginan. Tapi pada nyatanya, Luhan sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Ia hanya merasakan sakit yang sangat pada bokongnya.

Terlebih lagi setelah Shixun memukuli bokong Luhan, ia memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya tidak terlihat seperti pemaksaan, tetap saja akan sangat menyiksa melakukan seks dengan bokong yang sakit seperti itu.

Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti ruang hati Shixun. Tangannya tiba-tiba terkepal seakan ia menyesal atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kepada Luhan. Shixun berpikir ia sudah keterlaluan. Ia bahkan marah dan menghukum Luhan atas kesalahan yang bukan Luhan lakukan sendiri. Bukankah ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Luhan menolak Wufan yang memeluknya? Tapi kenapa Shixun masih menghukumnya? Sebegitunyakah, rasa kecemburuan Shixun terhadap Wufan yang bisa memeluk Luhan?

Cemburu?

Benarkah itu yang Shixun rasakan? Orang berdarah dingin dan pendendam seperti Shixun bisa merasakan cemburu? Apakah itu benar?

Shixun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Ia menghilangkan semua pikiran itu dari dalam otaknya. Iapun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. Menyelimuti bokong Luhan yang memerah karena pukulannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Shixun...,"

Luhan menggumam. Hal itu membuat Shixun melihat wajah Luhan apakah Luhan terbangun atau tidak. Tapi ternyata Luhan masih tertidur. Mungkin hanya gurauan tidur, pikir Sehun.

"Shixun..., m-maafkan aku...,"

Luhan kembali bersuara. Suara Luhan yang bergetar membuat Shixun terdiam untuk mendengar baik-baik apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi...istri yang baik untukmu. Ampuni aku,"

Kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan malah membuat Shixun benar-benar terpaku dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

'Apakah ini yang disebut dengan menyesal?' tanya Shixun dalam hati.

.

.

 ** _Tiga Bulan Kemudian..._**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Selama itu pula tidak ada pemimpin di Kerajaan Lu. Seharusnya, Putra Mahkota atau putra pertama Raja yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan ini. Tapi, mengingat Putra Mahkota satu-satunya sekarang menjadi istri orang lain dan sedang hamil, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk memimpin kerajaan. Shixun yang merupakan suaminya, meski bukan keluarga Lu, sempat diberi perintah untuk memimpin Kerajaan Lu. Tapi ia menolak dengan alasan tidak mengerti seluk beluk Kerajaan Lu dengan benar. Akhirnya, untuk sementara, kepemimpinan di Kerajaan Lu diambil alih oleh adik dari Raja Lu yang selama ini menjabat menjadi penasehat Raja.

"Aku rasa aku harus memindahkan barang yang tak terpakai ke gudang. Kelihatannya kamar ini mulai penuh," kata Luhan sambil melihat-lihat ke kanan kiri di dalam kamarnya. Iapun keluar dan kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang yang akan ia gunakan untuk menampung barang-barang yang tidak terpakai.

Luhan sudah benar-benar menjadi ibu hamil sekarang. Ah, haruskah kita menyebutnya dengan pria hamil. Tidak, tidak. Sebutan ibu hamil sudah cocok untuknya, kok.

Ya, Luhan sudah benar-benar menjadi ibu hamil. Luhan selalu mempunyai banyak permintaan setiap harinya. Terkadang, permintaan itu bukanlah apa yang seharusnya ia minta. Hanya akibat dari perubahan perasaan dan temperamen orang yang sedang hamil.

Luhan terasa lebih keras kepala dari sebelum ia hamil. Biasanya apabila orang yang sedang hamil tidak dilaksanakan permintaannya, maka ia akan menangis atau setidaknya akan marah dan sinis kepada sekitarnya. Tapi Luhan berbeda. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia minta apabila tidak ada yang mau atau tidak ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya.

Luhan juga akan balik marah apabila ia dimarahi karena masalah permintaannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Luhan yang akan menangis dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang ia marahi karena merasa bersalah. Tapi setelah dimaafkan ia akan berlaku biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sungguh keras kepala. Mungkin karena ia mengandung anak Shixun. Sifat seorang bayi menurun dari orang tuanya dan bisa mempengaruhi orang yang mengandungnya, bukan?

Hubungannya dengan Shixun membaik. Bukan membaik seperti suami istri pada umumnya. Yang dimaksud membaik adalah Shixun kembali menjadi Shixun yang bertindak baik hanya sebagai kedok. Walaupun sekarang Shixun lebih pendiam karena ia tidak lagi mengatakan kata-kata kasar untuk Luhan. Tapi Luhan sudah cukup senang karena itu. Setidaknya mengurangi stres.

"Ah, laci ini isinya apa? Berdebu sekali,"

Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan isi laci-laci di kamarnya terlihat mengkritik sebuah laci yang ia ketahui adalah milik Shixun. Dengan sabar ia menarik laci itu untuk mengeluarkannya dan bisa ia taruh di meja. Karena dengan perut Luhan yang semakin membesar itu, akan lebih mudah jika ia mengerjakan semua hal sambil duduk daripada ia harus berdiri membersihkan laci yang letaknya satu jengkal di atas kepalanya itu.

Luhan mengeluarkan semua barang di laci itu untuk kemudian ia susun kembali. Pelan-pelan ia melakukannya agar tidak keliru dan menghilangkan barang yang siapa tahu berharga.

Ada banyak kertas-kertas yang entah apa tulisannya karena tintanya sudah mulai buram. Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpan kertas itu di laci, siapa tahu penting untuk Shixun. Kemudian ada tiga botol yang ia tahu botol itu adalah botol obat cair dari tampilannya. Satu persatu Luhan baca tulisan di kertas yang ditempel di obat itu.

Botol pertama. Alkohol. Mungkin Shixun butuh ini apabila ia terluka.

Botol kedua. Obat merah. Sama fungsinya dengan yang pertama.

Botol ketiga...

"Botol obat apa ini?"

Tidak ada tulisan apapun untuk obat ini. Hanya sebuah botol kaca kecil seukuran jari kelingking dan berbentuk kotak panjang. Warna botol ini bening dengan kayu yang dimasukkan ke mulut botol dan berfungsi sebagai tutupnya. Cairan di botol yang tersisa kurang dari seperempatnya juga bening.

Akhirnya Luhan yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan membereskan laci cepat-cepat kemudian menuju ke tempat Tabib Yang untuk menanyakan obat apa ini. Tabib Yang yang berpengetahuan tinggi pasti tahu apa isi botol ini.

Luhan begitu bersemangat ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat Tabib Yang dan menanyakan apa cairan yang terdapat di dalam botol. Tabib Yang pun membuka botol itu dan mencium aromanya. Hanya sekali, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Tabib Yang menaruh botol itu di meja dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah serius. Dahinya berkerut, kedua alisnya hampir bertemu. Raut wajah seperti itu membuat perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Benar saja, apa yang dikatakan Tabib Yang membuat dirinya kaget bukan main.

"Ini racun, Yang Mulia Pangeran,"

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong, yeorobun. Zhao again, here! Kali ini Zhao fast-up!

Cerita di Chapter ini banyak dilongkap-longkap, ya. Pertama, 1 bulan. Terus, 3 bulan kemudian. Jadi totalnya Luhan udah hamil 4 bulan, ya. Soalnya kalo Zhao nggak skip begitu nanti nggak selesai-selesai. Hehehe.

Langsung aja, yah. Soal review chapter kemaren. Wuidiih. Makin kesini makin kece dan gokil review-nya. Gomawo, dear. I really really appreciate it, loh. :) Topik belum berubah dari review-review kemaren yang ngebahas tentang Sehun yang super nyebelin dan BARBAR. Hehehe. Kata siapa, ya, Sehun itu barbar? _(Kamu! Ya, kamu, mei-mei. Zhao-jie bawa 'BARBAR'-nya kesini, soalnya gokil. Hahaha. You're my style! 8D)._ Terus ada juga reviewer yang benar-benar memperhatikan Zhao dari cara penulisan sampai pemilihan kata _._ Zhao nggak bakal bosen chingu satronin. :P . Zhao malah seneng, kok. Tetapi, lebih dari itu, review kalian SEMUANYA sangat berharga bagi Zhao. Zhao baca satu-satu, kok, dear. As usual, Zhao bales via PM, okay? ;)

Oh, iya. Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu Zhao iseng-iseng baca FF ini dari Chapter 1. Alhasil Zhao shock! Kenapa? Karena ternyata Zhao melakukan sejumlah typo di beberapa tempat. Hiks. Zhao menyesal. Mianhae :( So, untuk kali ini Zhao butuh bantuan kalian untuk memperhatikan penulisan dan tata bahasa Zhao yang masih acak adut. Semoga kedepannya Zhao nggak begini lagi, ne. :)

Okay, last... Review, yaa... Zhao is waiting.

See yout next chapter.

.

.

SALAM CINTA,

HunHan


	11. Chapter 11

WRONG DESTINY

Chapter 11

By

Mgr. Zhao

Cast : EXO member, ex-EXO, and other

Pairing : HunHan

Rate : M, M-Preg Contains

Author' Note : Semua cast dalam FF ini menggunakan nama Mandarin

.

.

" _Ini racun, Yang Mulia Pangeran,"_

Begitu kaget Luhan mendengar ucapan dari Tabib Yang tadi. Tabib Yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu yakin setelah ia memeriksa obat ini sendiri. Luhan ragu. Tapi Tabib Yang tidak mungkin salah. Tabib Yang adalah tabib kepercayaan kerajaan sejak sebelum Luhan lahir. Ia juga dikenal sebagai Tabib terbaik. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan kekeliruan. Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu ragu akan hal itu lagi.

Tapi justru ketidak raguannya yang menjadi penyebab hatinya menjadi was-was seperti sekarang. Setelah mendengar jawaban dan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Tabib Yang tentang obat yang Luhan bawa, Luhan langsung pergi kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia menggenggam erat obat itu di tangannya.

" _Dalam dosis tertentu racun ini bisa menyebabkan kematian, Yang Mulia. Racun ini akan membuat jantung berhenti berdetak secara perlahan-lahan dalam jangka waktu tertentu, sehingga orang yang diberi racun tidak akan ketahuan diracuni karena efeknya tidak langsung terjadi,"_

Obat yang digenggam Luhan ternyata adalah racun yang sangat berbahaya. Orang yang diberi racun ini tidak akan ketahuan kalau ia diracuni. Dalam bayangan Luhan, berarti orang yang diberi racun hanya akan mati tanpa tanda apapun, seperti orang biasa yang tertidur. Sontak pikiran Luhan tertuju pada orang tuanya. Kematian mereka begitu tenang. Pagi hari Luhan menemukan mereka dengan keadaan terbujur kaku, tertidur tenang, tidak seperti orang keracunan.

" _Setelah mati, orang yang diberi racun pun tidak akan menunjukkan tanda apapun seperti mulut berbusa atau bau almond dari mulutnya. Sehingga agak sulit untuk mendeteksinya,"_

Luhan terus memperhatikan perkataan Tabib Yang saat itu. Luhan begitu hancur ketika Tabib Yang mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

" _Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Tapi jenis racun ini sama dengan jenis racun yang menyebabkan Almarhum Raja Lu dan Permaisuri meninggal,"_

Bagai disambar petir Luhan mendengarnya. Bukan karena ia kaget Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena diracuni. Luhan sudah tahu hal itu sejak sore hari mereka meninggal. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Luhan sangat kaget dan lemas.

"Shixun...,"

Luhan menyebutkan satu nama saat ia memikirkan hal itu. Ya, Shixun. Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa racun ini bisa ada di laci Shixun? Apakah Shixun sengaja menyimpannya? Lalu apabila racun ini sama dengan racun yang diberikan kepada orang tuanya, kenapa racun ini ada pada Shixun? Apakah Shixun yang...

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan hal bodoh itu. Luhan tidak boleh berperasangka buruk. Sambil memegangi perutnya, Luhan berjalan makin cepat ke kamarnya.

Dalam perjalanan, Luhan kembali membuat spekulasi. Apabila benar racun ini yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang tuanya, maka racun ini diberikan sebelum orang tuanya tidur. Kemudian ketika kedua orang tuanya tidur, racun ini melemahkan detak jantung mereka dan akhirnya mereka meninggal dalam tidurnya. Mungkinkah seperti itu?

Lalu, jika memang benar seperti itu, kenapa racun ini ada di laci Shixun?

Pertanyaan ini menjadi poin utama dari seluruh pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan terus menerus memikirkan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol itu.

"Apakah aku harus menanyakannya pada Shixun?" Luhan bertanya kepada dirinya ketika ia berada tiba di depan kamarnya. Iapun membuka pintu.

"Dari mana kau?"

Suara yang sangat Luhan kenal terdengar begitu Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung terpaku di tempat. Ia tidak menyangka Shixun sudah berada di kamar. Ia bingung dan hanya bisa menatap Shixun. Seluruh pertanyaan di dalam otaknya seakan tiba-tiba bercampur aduk membuat ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Dan...apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Shixun mendekat kepada Luhan dan memicingkan mata kepada benda yang ada di genggaman Luhan. Luhan pun tersadar dan langsung menyembunyikan benda yang merupakan botol racun itu ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak, ini bukan apa-apa,"

"Tunjukkan padaku, Luhan," Shixun yang tidak suka ada sesuatu yang disembunyika darinya, kemudian memaksa Luhan untuk memberi tahunya benda apa itu.

Mereka berebut botol itu. Shixun berusaha menggapai botol yang Luhan sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi Luhan tetap keras kepala tidak mau memberikannya kepada Shixun. Walaupun jelas tenaga Shixun lebih kuat. Pada akhirnya, Shixun berhasil merebut botol itu.

Luhan langsung menatap mata Shixun yang kini memandang botol racun di tangannya. Shixun melebarkan matanya sebentar sebelum kemudian mengerutkan dahi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Kemudia ia memasukkan botol itu ke pakaiannya. Iapun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan botol itu?" Shixun bertanya sambil menatap Luhan.

"A-aku...aku mendapatkannya dari lacimu," Luhan menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Untuk apa kau membuka laciku?"

"Tadi aku berniat untuk membawa barang-barang yang tidak terpakai di kamar ini ke gudang. Lalu aku membereskan laci dan menemukan itu di lacimu,"

"Ck," Shixun berdecak kesal karena penuturan Luhan.

"Lupakan tentang botol obat ini," ucap Shixun pada akhirnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

"Shixun...," Luhan memanggil Shixun sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar. Dengan memberanikan diri, Luhan mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan kepada Shixun.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Sekarang,"

Disinilah Luhan dan Shixun sekarang. Masih berada di dalam kamar. Duduk berhadapan menggunakan bantal duduk sebagai alas dan dihalangi oleh meja kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Kamar mereka yang sepi menciptakan suasana syahdu di antara keduanya. Namun aura dari Luhan dan Shixun yang masing-masing merasakan rasa yang bertolak belakang itu, malah membuat hawa di kamar ini menjadi sesak dan terasa penuh. Luhan menatap Shixun dengan rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Shixun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan was-was seakan tidak ingin rahasia dalam dirinya diketahui Luhan.

"Shixun,"

Satu suara Luhan keluarkan dan membuat Shixun menarik nafas.

"Botol itu, kenapa bisa ada di lacimu?" pertanyaan Luhan yang merujuk langsung pada intinya membuat Shixun menarik nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Mata Luhan memandang Shixun dengan sayu dan penuh harap. 'Jujurlah.' Begitulah arti pandangan itu.

"Untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya," Shixun akhirnya menjawab walaupun butuh jeda sedikit dari pertanyaan yang Luhan utarakan. Jawaban Shixun yang tenang namun lama itu malah membuat Luhan ragu dan memutuskan untuk mencari cara lain untuk membuat Shixun jujur.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat, Shixun," kata Luhan.

"Kenapa botol itu bisa ada di lacimu?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya," Shixun juga mengulang jawabannya dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau tahu obat apa itu?"

"Racun,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan racun?"

"Aku membawanya dari Kerajaan Wu dari dulu,"

"Sebotol penuh?"

"Ya,"

"Untuk apa racun itu?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan membutuhkannya,"

"Membutuhkannya untuk apa?"

"...," Shixun tidak menjawab. Mata Shixun mulai bergerak ke sembarang arah untuk tidak menatap mata Luhan.

"Apakah racun itu sudah kau gunakan?"

"Belum,"

Jeda tiga detik sebelum Luhan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia merasa janggal dengan jawaban Shixun.

"Kau yakin belum kau gunakan?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tangan terkepal dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shixun karena ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban Shixun.

"Ya! Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan racun itu? Kenapa kau terus menanyaiku mengenai racun itu? Apa kau menuduhku telah membunuh orang dengan racun itu!?" Shixun tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya. Ia merasa telah disindir. Otomatis membuatnya kalap dan merasa tidak suka.

"Kau terjebak, Shixun," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Apa?" Shixun bertanya dengan lirih.

"Aku minta kau keluarkan botol itu,"

"Apa maksudmu! Kau memerintahku!?" Shixun hampir menggebrak meja dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku bilang keluarkan! Letakkan di tengah meja!" Luhan juga ikut meninggikan suaranya.

Luhan menahan tangisnya karena ia tahu Shixun sudah berbohong dan akhirnya membuat ia emosi. Namun tak disangka, Shixun menurutinya. Ia mengeluarkan botol itu dari bajunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau lihat isi botol itu, Shixun. Apakah masih penuh?" tanya Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shixun. Shixun hanya menatap botol itu. Dalam hati, Shixun sudah tahu kenapa Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia terjebak. Ia pun mengerti bahwa kenyataannya memang ia terjebak. Shixun tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Kejahatan yang ia lakukan pasti akan ketahuan. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan sendirilah yang harus mengetahuinya.

Bukan Shixun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja dan melakukan semua hal dengan ceroboh tanpa persiapan apapun. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menutup mulut siapapun yang mengetahui hal ini dan bagi Shixun, menutup mulut Luhan adalah rencana yang paling mudah yang ia siapkan.

"Isi botol itu sudah hampir habis. Aku pernah menggunakannya. Sekali. Tidak. Dua kali dalam sekali pakai, juga dalam waktu yang sama, dan aku...berhasil menghilangkan dua nyawa dalam semalam,"

Shixun menjelaskan dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapannya yang menusuk dan membuat Luhan melebarkan mata mendengarkan penjelasannya yang menurut Luhan tidak ada bedanya dengan psikopat. Shixun mengakui kejahatannya begitu mudah.

"Itu kan, yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Shixun kemudian dengan senyum miring.

Luhan masih mencerna kata-kata Shixun. Ia merekam dalam otaknya. Shixun mengatakan bahwa ada dua nyawa yang ia bunuh dalam semalam. Dua nyawa itu, jangan-jangan adalah orang tua Luhan.

"Apakah y-yang kau bunuh...," Luhan mencoba bertanya mengenai perkiraannya namun ia terbata-bata. Ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Benar. Mereka adalah orang tuamu,"

'BRAKK'

"Aargh...,"

Suara kayu yang berbenturan dengan badan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara teriakan tertahan. Shixun kini terbaring di lantai dengan Luhan yang ada di atasnya. Setelah Luhan mendengar pernyataan Shixun bahwa yang ia bunuh adalah orang tua Luhan, Luhan makin melebarkan matanya. Setelah itu semua kejadian terjadi begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menyerobot ke arah Shixun yang ada di seberang meja kecil yang membatasi mereka. Seakan lupa dengan perutnya yang membesar, Luhan mencengkeram kerah Shixun dan mendorongnya sampai akhirnya Shixun jatuh terbaring dan ia menindih Shixun sekarang.

"Kau...berani-beraninya membunuh mereka!" Luhan berucap sambil menatap nyalang kepada Shixun.

"ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP, SHIXUN!"

'BUGH'

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah tampan Shixun. Shixun hanya mengikuti arah pukulan yang Luhan berikan sampai kepalanya tertoleh ke arah kanan.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI ARTI ORANG TUA, HAH!? KAU SUDAH MERAMPAS MEREKA DARIKU!"

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

"Kau membuatku marah, Shixun!"

'BUGH'

"Aku membencimu!"

Luhan memukul Shixun berkali-kali di wajahnya. Luhan benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan Shixun. Benar-benar seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Tubuhnya seketika melemas. Namun kata-kata Shixun yang terus terulang di otaknya tiba-tiba saja memacu emosinya naik dan membuat dirinya kalap seketika. Dirinya bagai kehilangan kendali dan akhirnya menarik tubuhnya untuk mendorong Shixun dan memukulinya terus seperti ini.

Luhan seakan tak mempedulikan kehamilannya sekarang. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya Shixun sebagai orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya bisa merasakan kesakit hatiannya. Shixun harus mendapat balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada orang tua Luhan.

Tapi karena kehamilan itu pula Luhan tidak bisa melampiaskan amarahnya lebih banyak lagi sehingga tubuhnya lemas dan ia menangis begitu deras pada akhirnya. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya membuktikan bahwa hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia terus menangis dengan posisi masih menduduki perut Shixun.

"Hiks...kau...kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" dengan terisak Luhan berbicara.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu mereka sangat berharga untukku? Aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun, Shixun...hiks... Tapi kemudian kau...kau membunuh mereka. Kau hidup tenang selama ini setelah melakukannya. Kau tidak memikirkan orang yang kau penjarakan. Kenapa kau begitu jahat, Shixun? Hiks...kenapa?"

"...," tidak ada jawaban dari Shixun.

"Aku sedih karena kehilangan mereka, tapi kau hanya berpura-pura di balik topengmu agar rencana yang kau lakukan tidak ketahuan, dan sekarang...hiks...yang aku dapatkan sekarang tambah membuatku sedih. Setelah kau ketahuan, kau mengatakan semuanya dengan mudah seakan kau tidak mempunyai salah apapun! Seakan tidak ada yang terjadi! Harusnya kau yang mati!"

Air mata Luhan semakin deras dan mengalir melalui sela-sela jari tangannya. Sesekali ia akan terisak namun tetap berbicara lagi.

"Kenapa harus membunuh mereka!? Hiks...hiks...kenapa harus kau yang membunuh mereka? Kau suamiku sendiri, Shixun. Kenapa kau begitu tega? Tidak cukupkah selama ini kau menyiksaku dengan perlakuan dan kata-katamu? Dengan perbuatanmu dari sebelum kita menikah dulu?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingat bahwa aku sedang mengandung? Kau ingat anak siapa ini, kan? Anakmu, anak kita tidak mungkin senang ayahnya menjadi pembunuh, Shixun...hiks...,"

Akhirnya Luhan melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada wajahnya. Ia memukuli dada Shixun berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang menyiksaku!?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Luhan berhenti memukuli Shixun ketika ia mendengar suara Shixun.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang, kan? Perasaan kehilangan orang tua?"

Shixun menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadap Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba hanya diam terpaku memikirkan pertanyaan Shixun.

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Apakah rasanya sakit?"

Suara Shixun makin merendah seakan ia tak mampu berbicara. Matanya menyipit menatap Luhan mendalam. Bibir Shixun bergetar.

"Apakah kau sekarang membenciku yang sudah kau ketahui sebagai pembunuh orang tuamu? Kau bilang harusnya aku yang mati, kan?"

"Aku juga begitu, Luhan. Aku membenci orang yang sudah membunuh ibuku! Harusnya orang yang membunuhku saja yang mati!"

Shixun meninggikan nada suaranya walaupun ia masih terbaring di lantai dengan Luhan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Gigi Shixun bergemeletuk. Wajah Shixun memerah. Air mata Shixun mulai keluar. Akhirnya Shixun melupakan rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk membungkam mulut Luhan agar ia tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini. Tentang Shixun yang ternyata pembunuh orang tuanya. Hal ini sudah melenceng jauh.

"Kau masih beruntung, Luhan! Kau masih bisa bersenang-senang bersama orang tuamu selagi mereka hidup. Tapi aku? Apa yang aku lakukan saat Ibuku masih hidup? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Ibuku sebenarnya. Jangankan untuk bersenang-senang bersamanya. Melihat pun itu hanya sesekali! Hiks...,"

"Ibuku hanya seorang selir. Seorang selir dengan pangkat _Bin*_! Kau pasti tahu apa artinya, kan? Ibuku adalah selir dengan pangkat terendah! Hanya akan mendapat pengakuan apabila Raja sudah menidurinya. Untuk mendapatkan hal itu ia harus berusaha bagaimanapun caranya agar Raja mau menidurinya. Lebih daripada itu, tidak semua selir berpangkat _Bin_ akan menjadi selir yang diakui. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan dijadikan sebagai pemuas satu malam setelah itu dilupakan begitu saja. _Setiap_ aku belajar tentang kerajaan, aku selalu mengatakan dalam diriku sendiri bahwa selir dengan pangkat _Bin_ hampir sama dengan wanita murahan!"

"Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa keluarga Kerajaan tidak akan begitu saja memberikan dukungan kepada seorang pelayan yang kastanya lebih rendah daripada mereka. Apalagi selir berpangkat _Bin_ , Luhan? Mereka juga pasti tidak akan mudah menerima selir dari pangkat yang lebih rendah untuk masuk ke dalam keluarganya, apalagi untuk melahirkan anak Raja!"

Luhan menyingkir dari tubuh Shixun dan Shixun bangun untuk duduk. Air matanya menetes makin deras. Sama halnya dengan Luhan. Luhan mendengarkan Shixun dengan kepala tertunduk dan duduk melipat kakinya dengan rapi. Ia menangis membayangkan bagaimana bila apa yang terjadi pada Shixun malah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangis, Luhan. Akulah yang harusnya menangis meratapi nasibku yang buruk dan menyedihkan ini. Sangat menyedihkan karena aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia Ibuku adalah setelah ia meninggal. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memeluknya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak pernah makan masakan buatannya. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan belaian dari tangannya. Hiks...,"

"Aku merasa sangat durhaka padanya, Luhan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendoakannya. Aku bahkan mengatainya wanita murahan ketika aku belajar. Aku tidak pernah menyelimutinya ketika malam tiba. Pasti ia kedinginan setiap malam karena kamar selir pada waktu itu hanya diberi lantai tanpa penghangat. Terkadang aku merasa aku berdosa karena aku menyimpan dendam untuk orang yang sudah membunuhnya. Aku tahu Ibu pasti tidak menyukai hal itu. Ibu pasti kecewa jika tahu aku berkelakuan seperti ini,"

"Tapi kemarahan dalam hatiku begitu membuncah mengalahkan rasa berdosa itu. Hiks. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai orang yang mereka bunuh. Mereka tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa hatiku sangat sakit ketika tahu Ibuku sebenarnya sudah mati karena dibunuh. Hiks... Aku tidak suka mereka berlaku seakan tidak ada yang terjadi,"

"Aku merindukan Ibu...hiks...Ibu...Ibu...,"

Pelan-pelan kepala Luhan terangkat. Ia menoleh ke arah Shixun di sampingnya yang sedang menangis. Suara Shixun begitu menyakitkan. Air mata keluar melalui celah jari tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Shixun begitu terlihat frustasi saat ini.

Dengan perasaan sayang dan iba, Luhan menghadap ke arah Shixun. Ia memposisikan diri untuk lebih mendekat kepada Shixun. Perlahan Luhan menarik tangan Shixun yang menutupi wajahnya dan menariknya sehingga membuat Shixun menyandar di dadanya. Shixun masih menangis ketika Luhan membelai rambutnya. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka dibalik sikap dan pembawaan Shixun yang keras dan angkuh ternyata menyimpan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

"Luhan...hiks...aku menyesal...,"

Air mata Luhan bertambah deras ketika Shixun berkata. Suara Shixun begitu menyakitkan di telinganya. Sakitnya sampai ke hati. Bukan karena Luhan beranggapan bahwa Shixun tidak tahu diri karena mengucapkan kata 'menyesal' setelah ia menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan itu dari ucapan Shixun.

Tiba-tiba Shixun bangun dari posisinya yang bersandar pada Luhan dan bersujud di depan matanya menetes ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Maafkan aku,"

Luhan hanya bisa melihat Shixun karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shixun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan pun merasakan sakit hati yang sangat menusuk.

"Aku mohon, Luhan. Aku mohon. Aku terima apabila kau menghukumku. Matipun aku rela. Ampuni aku...hiks...,"

Ia tahu semuanya tidak akan semudah ini. Luhan tidak akan begitu baik untuk memaafkannya yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya dengan sengaja. Apalagi Shixun hanya menangis sedari tadi kemudian ia bersujud seperti ini. Sungguh klise. Brengsek. Tidak tahu diri. Muka tebal. Apapun itu, semuanya adalah kata-kata yang pantas Luhan ucapkan untuk Shixun.

"Kau ingin mati, Shixun?"

Luhan angkat bicara.

"Sungguh kau ingin seperti itu?"

"Aku...apapun...apapun hukumanmu. Akan aku terima. Asal kau mengampuniku. Aku mohon, Luhan,"

Shixun semakin dalam menyujudkan badannya kepada Luhan. Keningnya sudah menempel di lantai. Air mata yang ia teteskan sudah menggenang di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah melakukan semuanya? Kau memperkosaku, kau yang membuat kita menikah, kau juga yang membunuh orang tuaku. Hiks...lalu sekarang, kau ingin mati? Kau begitu mudah melakukannya seakan semua itu adalah hal-hal kecil. Seakan semuanya hanya permainan,"

"Aku tahu kalau kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu. Aku tahu kau menyesal. Tapi kalau kau ingin mati sebagai hukumanmu, kau pengecut, Shixun. Kalaupun aku harus membunuh dirimu, aku akan membunuh dirimu setelah menyiksamu, kau tahu?"

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa janin di dalam perutnya bergerak. Luhan langsung memegang perutnya, walaupun tidak terasa sakit.

'Tidak, nak. Ibu bukan memarahimu,' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Lihat aku," Luhan memberi perintah kepada Shixun. Shixunpun mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka saling bertatap sekarang.

"Kau bersalah, Shixun. Bagaimanapun kau harus dihukum. Siapapun kau. Pangeran, suamiku, siapapun itu. Aku memang anak dari orang yang telah kau bunuh. Tapi, kerajaan ini masih mempunyai Raja. Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Raja. Beliau yang berwenang menjatuhkan hukuman kepadamu. Aku harap kau bisa menerima hukuman apapun yang diberikan olehnya,"

Luhan mengambil botol racun yang sudah tergeletak di lantai karena keributan tadi. Kemudian ia tarik tangan Shixun dan menaruh botol itu untuk digenggam oleh Shixun. Sambil menahan air mata yang ingin menetes kembali, Luhan berkata.

"Aku ingin kau mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua di depan Raja. Aku akan berlaku sebagai saksi. Sekarang juga, Shixun,"

Ucapan Luhan membuat tubuh Shixun menegang. Luhan menyuruhnya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Atau lebih sederhananya, menyerahkan diri kepada Raja sebagai tersangka. Tapi Shixun sudah siap. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

"Benarkah kau yang telah melakukan ini, Wu Shi Xun?"

Pertanyaan Raja Lu Hui penuh dengan penekanan dan amarah yang ditahan. Sebagai adik dari seorang korban yang dibunuh, tentulah ia sangat marah ketika ia menemukan siapa pembunuhnya. Namun, semua kemarahan dan emosinya tertahan oleh wibawanya sebagai Raja.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Saya yang telah melakukan semua itu. Saya mohon ampun, saya juga siap menerima hukuman apapun yang Yang Mulia berikan," ucap Shixun sambil bersujud.

Suasana di ruang singgasana begitu sepi. Hanya ada Raja Lu Hui, Shixun, Luhan, dan dua orang pengawal Raja. Raja Lu Hui terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Shixun yang kini masih bersujud bahkan menempelkan keningnya ke lantai.

'Mudah sekali anak ini meminta maaf ketika ia sudah membunuh kakak dan kakak iparku. Ia kira kesalahannya hanyalah sebatas mencuri mangga?' ucap Raja Lu Hui dalam hati.

Jujur, ia begitu marah. Ingin sekali ia maju ke depan menghampiri Shixun kemudian memukuli anak itu sampai ia babak belur. Sampai mati kalau perlu. Tapi ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan senang ia berlaku seperti itu. Ia sebagai Raja, harus tetap menjalankan hukum.

"Aku menghargai kemauanmu untuk mengakui kesalahanmu, Pangeran Wu Shi Xun. Bahkan kau membawa Pangeran Luhan sebagai saksimu. Aku juga yakin kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini semua. Kau pasti tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau terima, kan?"

Shixun membeku mendengar pertanyaan Raja Lu Hui. Ia jelas tahu apa hukumannya bagi orang yang sudah membunuh. Shixun mendadak berkeringat dingin. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Pangeran Muda Wu!"

"S-saya tahu, Yang Mulia,"

"Apa hukuman itu?"

"Siapapun yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa Raja atau Permaisuri...harus dihukum mati, Yang Mulia," ucap Shixun pada akhirnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Ia bersujud makin dalam.

"Kau benar. Aku akan melakukan eksekusi tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku juga akan mengabarkan kepada Raja Wu bahwa putranya akan dieksekusi," ucap Raja Lu Hui sambil berdiri. Luhan yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi ia masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Shixun. Ia kaget, namun ia bingung. Luhan bukan tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan Shixun terima atas kesalahannya. Tapi entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ia merasa tak rela kalau Shixun harus mati.

Ia melihat Shixun yang gelisah dalam sujudnya. Tangan Shixun terkepal kemudian ia lepaskan lagi. Pundak dan punggungnya terlihat naik turun. Berulang-ulang seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Pangeran Muda Wu? Kau takut mati?"

"...tidak, Yang Mulia,"

"Pengawal, bawa Shixun ke penjara! Persiapkan semua hal untuk eksekusi mati tiga hari lagi. Selain itu keluarkan dayang istana yang ditahan selama ini karena tuduhan pembunuhan itu,"

"SIAP, YANG MULIA!" jawab dua pengawal yang ada di sana ketika Raja selesai memberi perintah. Keduanya langsung menggamit lengan Shixun dengan kasar dan membawa Shixun ke penjara. Sedangkan Shixun, hanya pasrah ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. Wajahnya menunduk, matanya menatap ke arah lantai dengan pandangan kosong, pundaknya pun turun seperti ia sudah tak punya harapan hidup.

Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam saja, melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Shixun. Manik matanya mengikuti gerak tubuh Shixun. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa tak rela Shixun dibawa ke penjara. Apalagi ia akan dihukum mati tiga hari lagi. Dada Luhan terasa sesak. Mendadak air matanya menetes. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Shixun dihukum mati. Bahkan sampai tubuh Shixun menghilang dan pintu tertutup kembali, Luhan tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap terdiam di tempat

"Apakah masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Pangeran Lu?"

Pertanyaan Raja Lu Hui dengan suaranya yang lantang membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri, berjalan untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Raja Lu Hui sambil bertanya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Lu, apakah harus Shixun dihukum mati?" tanyanya.

"Pangeran Luhan, aku mohon panggil aku dengan 'Paman'. Aku melaksanakan semua ini dengan hukum, Pangeran Luhan. Semua sudah ada aturannya," jawab Raja Lu Hui. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman'. Karena memang ia adalah paman Luhan. Ia yang dulunya penasehat Raja, kini menjadi Raja sementara untuk menggantikan Ayah Luhan yang meninggal.

"Tapi, Paman. Shixun sendiri yang mengakui kesalahannya. Kenapa harus dihukum mati?"

"Ia sudah menghilangkan nyawa Raja dan Permaisuri, Pangeran,"

"Kenapa harus secepat ini? Bahkan dayang yang waktu itu dituduh bersalah tidak dihukum mati secepat ini. Jangka waktu untuknya adalah 5 bulan. Kenapa untuk Shixun hanya 3 hari?"

"Itu karena 5 bulan masa tenggang adalah waktu yang diberikan sesuai dengan Peraturan Kerajaan untuk orang yang akan dieksekusi mati. Tapi untuk Pangeran Wu Shi Xun, karena ada bukti yang memberatkan dirinya bahkan ia sendiri yang memberi tahu, maka tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi,"

"Tapi...,"

"Pangeran Lu, apakah kau berpikir karena ia adalah suamimu atau ia Pangeran Muda dari kerajaan rekan mendiang Ayahmu, maka akan ada keringanan? Siapapun dia, pelayan kerajaan, putra Raja, atau pahlawan sekalipun, tidak akan ada keistimewaan yang diberikan!"

Luhan tersentak mendengar penjelasan pamannya. Pamannya benar. Bukan berarti Shixun akan mendapat keringanan karena ia adalah suaminya atau pangeran dari kerajaan rekan Ayahnya. Dari suara pamannya yang mulai meninggi, ia tahu bahwa pamannya ini emosi. Ia sangat marah. Luhan mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi sesuatu di dalam diri Luhan terus mendorongnya untuk memperjuangkan Shixun.

"Paman...hiks...,"

"Maaf, Pangeran Luhan. Paman rasa tidak ada yang perlu diperjelas lagi,"

"Raja Lu Huan Hui. Hamba mohon pikirkan sekali lagi untuk hukuman mati bagi Wu Shi Xun. Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia," tiba-tiba Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di hadapan pamannya sendiri. Bahkan ia menggunakan sebutan formal. Luhan merendah dan menyebut dirinya dengan 'hamba'. Luhan bersujud sambil menangis.

"Panggil aku 'Paman', Pangeran,"

"Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon. Hiks. Shixun sudah mengakui kesalahannya di depan Yang Mulia sendiri. Ia bahkan bersujud meminta maaf di depan Yang Mulia. Sebelum ini pun ia sudah meminta maaf kepada hamba. Hamba tahu ia begitu menyesali kesalahannya. Hiks...,"

"Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa mendapat keringanan atas kesalahannya. Tapi, Yang Mulia. Hamba benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus hamba lakukan jika ia tidak ada. Anak hamba...hiks...anak hamba pasti akan bertanya kemana Ayahnya. Hamba tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya, Yang Mulia," Luhan tetap bersujud dan memohon kepada Raja Lu Hui.

"Ini bukanlah untuk hamba ataupun Shixun. Tapi ini untuk anak hamba. Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia. Bukalah sedikit hati nurani Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon...hiks...,"

"Hamba berani bersumpah bahwa Shixun sangat menyesali kesalahannya. Apabila ia mengulanginya lagi, hamba berani dihukum mati untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya, Yang Mulia,"

"Tidak semua orang mau mengakui kesalahannya, Yang Mulia. Tapi Shixun, ia sama sekali tidak menolak ketika hamba memintanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya kepada Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon berilah keringanan, Yang Mulia,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkan keringanan untuk hukuman Shixun," ucap Raja Lu Hui pada akhirnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala dari sujudnya. Senyum pun sedikit mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin Shixun menyesali kesalahannya di penjara terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku ikhlas untuk meringankan hukumannya,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~

Ketemu lagi sama Zhao. Udah hampir 2 bulan Zhao nggak update. Adakah yang masih inget dan kangen sama FF ini? Hehe.

Mianhae Zhao nggak bisa fast-up, soalnya bener-bener sibuk sama urusan duniawi. Mianhae, dui bu qi. :( Tapi Zhao nggak akan nelantarin FF ini. Toh FF ini udah selesai, cuma terhambat masalah waktu dan ketersediaan jaringan untuk update. :P Kalo update langsung sampe selesai nggak lucu, dong. Sedangkan kalo Zhao update tanpa bales review rasanya nggak afdol. Hehe

Okay, Zhao nggak bisa ngomong banyak. Langsung aja, Zhao ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat chingu-deul, yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya. Juga buat kamu kamu yang masih nanyain 'kapan update' lewat PM, review, atau dari medsos lainnya. Saranghaeyo~ Untuk chapter ini Zhao minta reviewnya lagi, yah. Gomawo.

See you next chapter.

Salam Cinta,

HUNHAN


End file.
